The Iota
by leetom
Summary: All dragons were once controlled by The Iota, but he had fallen and now the dark side take over. Follow Hiccup as he use the god's power to defeat the darkness in his journey of an outcast. HTTYD 1 AUs. No pairing. T to be safe. Arc 1 done/redoing, Arc two updating. (not enough space. More summary inside.)
1. Arc 1 - Leaving: Chapter 1 - Background

**Summary: All dragons were once controlled by The Iota, but since he fell, the dark side has taken over. Can a Hiccup, with a power of a god and a heart of a dragon, save the dragon kind? Can he complete his destiny to bring two races together? Can he defeat the power that even gods can't stop? Follow Hiccup as he uses the god's power to defeat the darkness in his journey of an outcast. But luckily, he is not alone...**

* * *

 **ARC ONE: Leaving**

 **Chapter 1 – Background**

Rewrite: 21/1/2018

* * *

 **Beta: The one who help me a lot, TheBookRider!**

 **DISCLAIMER: HTTYD and its character is owned by DreamWorks and I only own the new character that I created.**

 _Thought_

"human speech"

" **Dragon speech"**

 **Highlight/ A/N**

 _*Sound*_ _  
_ **"Commend"**

 **(Only for this chapter. It may be different of each chapter.)**

* * *

Flying in the dark alone, under the control of **Her** , the one who unleashed the hell, was terrifying. The sky became foggy when **She** slept. Earth became cursed when **She** stood. Air became thicker with each one of **Her** breaths.

This volcanic island, which hadn't been active for millions of years, was originally a wonderland. Springs from the water-filled cavern seven and a half miles below were heated by the lava nearby and filled the surface with ponds. Lively grass and oversized trees covered the remaining grounds. Those also provided great cover for the entrances to the massive inter-tangling cave system littered around the volcano. That and the heat provided by the lava source deep below made this place the most popular place of all time around the globe. It was the center of our culture, and the home of our great creator – The Iota.

Sadly, the ways **She** took over the society turned the wonderland into a wasteland. Now, ashes, covering the surface, were several inches thick. Caves glowed with a deep blood red instead of a warm, lovely orange and were filled with hot stale air instead of pleasant fresh wind.

No longer was it the loveliest place. It was not even an okay-ish nest. Now, it was more of a trap, a dungeon, a hell, for those who carelessly flew too close. Dragons who still possessed free marked this place as forbidden. No one flew close to a hundred miles around the island. If any loved one flew into the area and never came back, they were instantly marked as 'dead' or 'fallen'.

'Fallen' was a new term after the… event happened. It meant that they were under **Her** control. When one was marked as 'fallen', he would never come back. No one in 4,000 years had.

Yes, it has been a long 4,000 years since the Betrayal started. The lies had spread, far and wild. My descendants' families had been forced to leave the pack just to stay alive, but not for long. Many were even abandoned by their families later for the other's survival. Those who managed to stay were quickly slaughtered, but that was perhaps a better fate than now, wondering around uselessly, waiting for the inevitable death all alone.

 **"Go, Berk, Raid, Food, Hungry, Death," She** commanded.

 ** _"_** **Queen is calling again! The Night Corrupter, we request your help on the raid. Our Queen will kill us if we do not bring enough food!"** a dragon begged me for help, even though her speech seemed more like an order.

 _Just_ _you. Not me. I'm too important for the 'greatest Queen of all time' to be eaten,_ I thought. _Maybe one day, it will be me to end her control, harvest her life…_

It had only been a day since the last raid. I would have loved to just say and a simple 'nope' and get out of this hell in a blink of an eye. But what about the others? Leaving those who suffered much longer than me to a certain death? I couldn't. They needed me… _I don't have much choice, do I?_

It had been about five hundred years since I had fallen under **Her** control. I did have more Night Power since so few of my descendants were left, but it was still just enough to resist **Her** taking over completely. _I may very well be the last dragon on this place to still have enough control to think for myself._

There was a Great Peace long time ago, 4,700 years to be exact. But every greatness that everyone had worked so hard for collapsed in a second because of **Her**. My descendants have lived an outcast life since the lies were spread. There may had been a time when we could come out from the dark and roam freely, but that time was over as fast as a flash.

* * *

 ** _Year 1 BC_**

 _I am standing alone in a corridor with sandstone tiling on the floor and marble tiling on the wall. The ceiling is just the normal, uneven but natural cave ceiling. This place is the only place where tiling is installed without any human's help. After all, we do not have any 'fingers' and claws will certainly destroy any human creations used for building. It is unfortunate that ceiling tiling seems to be impossible for us to do. Well, unless you can change the gravity like the Iota does._

 _33 years ago, there were more places that had claw-made floors, but all of them got destroyed because of the Beta's plan and the lie. At least, now we are all here with the Iota together fighting the same enemy. Being much more powerful, justice will surely come._

 ** _"Iota, Team Water Scale spotted The Beta's flock from the west around Aifor Island moving north. They will be here in thirty minutes,"_** _I warn Iota though the door at the end of the corridor. The fight is close, and tension is high. But knowing that Iota is here on our side, all of our worries are washed out as the enemy will have no chance at all._

 _Several minutes pass, but not a single response was heard._ ** _"Iota?"_** _Normally, I would at least hear a roar, but it is now as quiet as a forest in a midnight winter._

 _As I pull out my claw, readying to pull open the door, a loud boom suddenly comes inside the room. As his only personal guard, I rush in to see what has happened._

 _All the marble ceiling tiling fell to the ground, burnt debris and purple power residue littered the floor, and six diamond-like five-inch cubes with cracks on them imbedded on the wall. After taking my focus off the cubes, I stare at the seven pedestals which all but the center one got knocked over form the blast. Obviously, the Iota has been doing his so-called 'exercise'._

 _I know many things about Iota that others do not know, but he never told me about his other side – the immortal side. His so-called 'exercise' falls in between the two sides. While I do know how to distinguish different 'exercises' and their usages, I never actually know how he does it or how to do it. He clearly does not want me to know his 'exercise', but still told me about the effects of some 'exercise' because I am his one and only personal guard. (I always wonder why he does not get more. Someone like him really should not have only one guard.) Quickly comparing my knowledge with the scene, I come to a concerning conclusion._

 _He disabled all his shields and moved more than half of Iota's Power to… somewhere. I do not recognize half of his 'exercise', but it is clear that he transferred the energy to somewhere mortals cannot reach. But why now? Why do this right before the final fight?_

 _I turned my attention to Iota, who shrank in half. His white with golden tip scales is now covered in the residue, and his lapis blue wing with golden feathers even has a square hole the same size as those cubes stuck in the wall._

 ** _"Iota!"_** _I cry as I stare at the hole, which is getting smaller and smaller as the fresh grows._ ** _"Are you alright? Why are all your shields down? And what happened to your power-"_**

 ** _"Shhh. It is alright,"_** _he assures me_ ** _._** _I start to talk, but Iota stops me. A minute passes as he lets me calm down. Then he turns on his serious look, letting me know that no question should be asked in this moment._

 ** _"Sometimes you need to lose in order to gain, and my time is up, my child."_** _He speaks in a sagely, crackling voice._

 ** _"What?"_** _I didn't understand._ ** _"But the fight is closing in. You should-"_**

 ** _"It is destiny. You are too young to know about this,"_** _Iota said, blinking his eyes matter-of-factly._

 ** _"What do you mean?"_**

 ** _"Age is not defined by time. It's defined by how much you have walked, how far you have gone, and how much you have finished your destiny."_**

 ** _"But…"_** _I started._

 ** _"For us immortals, time is just another dimension. I have tried to do different things to save myself, but for the world to balance, I have to sacrifice. This time, the cost is too high. I guess Mr. Destiny want me to leave the mortal side."_**

 _I give a questioning look, telling him that I do not understand what he means by that._

 _He sighed._ ** _"I think it is time to leave."_**

 ** _"Wait! But-"_** _I protest. Does he mean… dying? How could an immortal die?_

 **"** ** _You should leave now. They are coming. Take this box and run north to find the Alpha Pack."_** _Iota instructs, cutting off my question._

 ** _"Why… And what box… Why…"_** _I am stunned at the order._

 ** _"This is a command. In the future, destiny will tell you, but now..._**

 ** _GO."_**

 _I cannot do anything. The Iota has taken over control of my body. He never did that to me before. Why? Why does he do that?_

* * *

 _40 minutes later…_

 _Worried about what Iota had said, I hide myself in the night's shadow after I gained back control of myself, watching the ghastly sight unfold. Without Iota's power, we are losing the battle. Many are hurt, but even more are dead. Dragons turn against dragons. Angry and pained roars fill the air. Iota is fighting alongside my descendants, but not as powerfully as they would have. Then, I stare at the fire flying towards Iota. He did not move out of the way._

 ** _"Iota!"_** _I cry out over the din of the battle._

 ** _"WHY ARE YOU HERE? "_** _he roars in pain_ ** _. "DIDN'T I tell you to LEAVE?"_** _His anger is evident, even though he is in agony._

 ** _"Why did you not use your power?"_** _I practically demand._ ** _"Why did you… "_**

 ** _"As the leader of Dragonkind, I have to make tough decisions!"_**

" ** _But…"_**

" ** _This is the toughest of them all. But you cannot know the reason."_**

 ** _"Why can't I know the…"_**

 _Iota interrupts me with a blank expression._ ** _"Remember my word:_**

 ** _Loss In Order To Gain._**

 ** _Peace Between Two Race._**

 ** _One Forbidden Friendship._**

 ** _And Where I Fall Is Where I Rise…"_**

* * *

 **Year AD 751**

It had been long since Iota died. Everything has changed since then. Beta won, but due to the damage he received, rested for 200 years. Peace was now impossible as everyone grouped to their own kind. No one stood up to the Beta anymore, and Alpha Pack had disappeared into thin air and no one knew their location. But it was for the best, too. Many had tried to find the pack but failed. Some just wanted to live with them, but others were spies for the Beta. I had tried to find the pack, but failed and ended up in the Beta's control like the rest.

The box? I hid it in my old home when I came across it. The size of three human books stacked together, the box was too large for me to carry around. The outside of it was covered with a thin lapis layer. (It seemed that the Iota really liked lapis.) I could not open it, though. There was a lock that only human can use. I always wondered why he gave me this box. Do I have to learn how to act like those humans?

 **"Come on!** ** _She_** **is waiting for us!"** one of the other dragons warned me as I lagged behind. I quickly caught up with them.

Now three times a week, I have to fly miles and miles to get food from the human nest. It is not an easy and safe job, for the humans are hunting for our blood. They are not just going to watch us raid their food. They will and do fight back.

The last couple of times, I had gotten close to being shot down by a bola when I flew too low. I did not want to push my luck, but I did not have any other options.

 **She** , also known as the Beta, was created by Iota with three percent of his power to rule over the eastern side of the world after the second war, but she became power-hungry at the end of Great Peace. She ended up killing Iota. But luckily, she couldn't claim Iota's power. I later learnt that the power traveled though Iotour Realm, one of the three realms I know of.

Why Iota didn't use his power? Where did the power go precisely? What did Iota mean about the Destiny?

When will the Destiny answer me?

What even is my destiny?

Flying to Berk Island, formerly known as Aifor Island, I readied myself for the raid. _Keep a safe distance,_ I reminded myself _. They can't catch me when I am up high. Save the dragons. Finish the raid as soon as possible._ I kept trying to calm myself since I could feel something big was going to happen. Was it good or bad? I couldn't tell. I only hoped that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone. As you can see, I am new to fanfiction. This is my first story that I have written on here. (Actually, this is my first time writing a story myself ever in my life.) I am not native to English so bear with my grammar/spelling (I even spell 'spelling' wrong as 'spilling' lol) mistakes. I will try my best to keep this story around standard level. First chapter is about Toothless!**

 **Also, I won't be uploading fast since I am a student (that got bored during the summer holiday) and reviews are welcome.**

 **About the story, this first chapter is will set some background about the world. Hiccup will be shown in next chapter.**

 **I hope you like this. Follow this story if you want me to finish it.**

 **If** **you see any mistake that I have made above, please PM me.**

* * *

 **RD (Stands for redo/rewrite) A/N: Added some more background. Made things not so awkward. I think it is much better than before. Hope you like it. (Do anyone hated that keeps removing the underline? It is REALLY annoying.)**


	2. 1-2: Cursed (NB)

**Chapter 2 – Cursed**

Redo: 17/4/2018

* * *

 **Beta: The one who help me a lot, TheBookRider!**

 **DISCLAIMER: HTTYD and its character is owned by DreamWorks and I only own the new character that I created.**

 _Thought/memory_

' _Thought during memory'_

"human speech"

 **Highlight/ A/N**

*Sound*

 _ **"?"**_

 **(Only for this chapter. It may be different of each chapter.)**

* * *

Walking down the street, looking over the horizon, I walk slowly to the village's forge. Every day is just the same to me.

Constructed in the flat side of the Berk Island with not-so-rocky-but-still-awfully-rocky beach, a middle-size village is Berk, my 'home', located twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death, or maybe inside hell. Who knows? That can be a possibility.

"Hiccup! What are you doing outside? Go to the forge!" A woman said.

Yes, my name is Hiccup. Or you can also call me "Hiccup the Useless", "Hiccup the Cursed" or "Hiccup the Destroyer".

Why do I have such "great" name? Well first, about "Hiccup", it is a Viking tradition to call a runt "Hiccup". Take a peak at my body and you would know that it fits me perfectly. Also, we think that hideous name will frighten off trolls, not like the overly charming Viking demeanor would do that.

Second, about "Useless" or "Destroyer", I tried to help the village by creating new inventions since I am not exactly strong and Viking-like… Okay, I am totally not Viking-like. However, my toothpick-thin limbs and my legs taking over half of my weight makes me keep falling over a tiny bump. Adding in my clumsiness which I have tried my best to aroid, but I swear that the gods just hate me and don't want me to success, cause those invention attempts to fail sometimes. That won't be a problem, but the other should-be-successful attempts always ended up in disaster because of someone… *Cough* _Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut_ *Cough*.

Third, about the "Cursed" part, when I …

"Hiccup! There you're! There's lots of stuff waiting for you! Move! They won't fix themselves!" A single-hand-and-single-leg Viking shouted from the forge.

"Sigh… I am coming!"

This single-hand-and-single-leg meathead is Gobber. He works in the forge. I have been his apprentice since I was little… well littler.

Let's talk about the 'Cursed" part. As I was saying, when I was young…

"Hiccup! Repear this stack of weapons first. Then craft 2 chests of nails for the builder. After that, forge two axes, a mace and a shield for Asger, Brenda, Halvar and Even! I am off for the night. Don't work too late, lad!"

"You know, the work load isn't exactly small. I am 'sure' I can 'definitely' finish it in a night without work late!" Note the sarcasm there.

"Well these are the work that you skipped yesterday and a day before building up your whatever launcher. I told you before that you will regret it. Have fun working, bye!"

"Hey!" Then he is gone. _Well, that's great. Let's see if I will be able to sleep at all this night_.

Now nobody can cut me off. As I was saying, when I was young…

* * *

 _ **AD 741 September Week 3 Tuesday**_

 _I was sick. I could feel my body slowly dying. With dad and mon on my side, I have slept two days straight in Gothi's house, but exhaustion never left me. Some noise stopped me from falling asleep again._

" _Gothi, are you sure that you don't have a cure? Have you checked all the books?" I remembered that was my mum's voice._

" _She said… 'There is no cure. The fever is too strong, unnaturally strong. He may not lose his right…' not lost his right what? Did he lose his right shoe? It must be the Troll!" Smack. "Oh wait, 'He may not last this… night…' Oh… Are you sure, Gothi?"_

 _Gothi didn't reply. Stoick muttered," No… He is_ _ **supposed**_ _to be the strongest of them all! He will live! He will not die. He will live… will live though…"_

 _A strange blob of light float in to the house though a opened window. No one seems to notice it as I was the only one who could see the light._

' _What is that strange glow?' I thought. 'Is it getting closer? What is it? Will it hurt me?' I was scared and started crying._

 _Suddenly, time stopped. I studied the blob of light detailly. It was a bright white light blob with purple dim around the edges. It gives off warm, familiarity, love…_

" _ **Peace Between Two Race.**_

 _ **One Forbidden Friendship.**_

 _ **And There Will Be Time,**_

 _ **For Us To Rise."**_

 _It came closer and closer... And went inside me. I could feel that warm feeling, just above my heart. As sudden as it came, the light disappeared without a trace with the feeling._

 _I had fallen asleep with one word echoing in my mind..._

" _ **Iota"**_

* * *

 **AD 751 August Week 1 Monday**

After that strange dream, (to this day I still don't know if that it's just a dream or not. Every other memory is fuzzy except this one. I just can't forget it) I woke up fully healed. But my body was suddenly covered with some strange marks.

On my heart, there is a circle the size of a hand. A line run from that circle to another circle that is the size of a thumb on where the warm feeling was in the dream. Another circle on my forehead with the size of a coin being another lane's one end runs across my nick to the thumb-size circle. Then, another six coin-sized circles on my chest joined together with lines creating a bigger circle surrounding another palm-sized circle. Yes, another circle. Now you know why they call me "Cursed".

That's not all of it. There are two on each of my hands, Four on my legs (with two on the font and two on the back), two on each of my feet and a few more tiny circles on my back. _Just like my life, running in circles forever._

With a total of twenty-plus circles, I am really lucky to not have been thrown of the island the minute anyone see me.

"Okay, the stack of weapons all done, two boxes of nails crafted, 2 axes finished. The remaining will have to wait for tomorrow. No chance I'm gonna finish it today. Now, let's do some fun stuff."

I entered my little room that only I can go inside, not only because I always lock the door, but also because of the size of the room. Grabbing the blueprint related to my newest project – The Mangler, I started working overnight.

* * *

After working on my bola launcher, The Mangler, for three hours, finding couple of calibration issue and fixing it, there is still more that I haven't fixed. _This need to be perfect._

I have been working on this for 3 weeks, since the day I got the idea from the catapult and the bow that Trader Johann brought from a faraway land, by a village that calls themselves Freenata. It is a movable device that can shoot bolas very far, meaning that it can capture dragons easily.

 _It's late, I'll finish this tomorrow. It should be perfect then._

* * *

Sleeping on my bed, I kept thinking that there would be something big happen this week. The fuzzy warm feeling above my heart has return, but much weaker. Unable to sleep, I decided to go outside to walk. Opening the door, I saw…

"Dragons!"

I closed the door immediately. _Is a dragon raid! Better go to the forge fast!_ I reopened the burning door. Ducking around Vikings, weapons and dragons, an explosion went off on my side.

"Arggghhhh! Morning!"

 _Must be drinking mead last night._ Oh, and meet my "neighbors"!

"What are you doing out?"-Hoark the Huggard…

"Get inside!"-Burnthair the broad…

"Get back inside!"-Phlegma the Fierce…

"…"-And Ark, just Ark.

They are "nice neighbors", isn't it?

And the chief of the tribe-"What is he doing out again?" to the crowd, now to me, "What are you doing out? Get inside!"-Stoick the Vast, who is also my dad.

What? Don't ask me how he is so strong and Viking-like, but I am so weak and stickmen-like. Ask the gods!

"Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off!"

"Who, me? Nah, come on! I'm way too 'muscular' for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all… this!" _Let me dream, please._

"They need toothpicks, don't they?" _It's just that you guys are fat, I am perfectly fine!_ I took some bent weapons to the forge. _How is it possible to break two stacks of weapons, all to the almost unrepairable state in such a short time?_

*Boom* "Fire!" I lean outside of the forge and see the fire brigade charges through the plaza. The fire brigade is consist of a group of five teens around my age – Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and the last but certainly not least, Astrid.

 _My job is much better than theirs. They have to run around carrying a bucket putting out fire, but I get to fix everyone's 'oh so important' weapons._ Unfortunately, I am the only being in the world that thinks so.

"Focus! Hiccup!"

"Ah, come on. Let me out! Please, I need to make my mark!"

"Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places!"

"Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon for the village! My life will get infinitely better! The village may even trust me again!"

"You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe. You can't even throw one of these!" Pointing at the bolas.

"Fine… but this…" Pointing at The Mangler, "This will throw it for me!" And as its instruction, it throws a bola at Gobber's head. _Should have waited for the next raid…_

"Ahh… You! That there! That's what I'm talking about!"

"Mild calibration issue…"

"Hiccup! If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop…" Pointing at me nonspecifically, "all THIS!"

"But you just pointed to all of me…"

"Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you! If you don't stop what you're doing, next time when they try to exile you, even gods can't help you!"

"…" I cannot think of anything to say back. What he said is sadly the truth after all.

"Go back to work!"

 _You may be right, but still, that's just unfair! Just because I have some strange marks all over my body, that doesn't mean I am a ghost, a monster! One day, I'll get out there, and show everyone what I'm capable of!_

"Night Fury! Get down!"

*Boom* A flash of purple dominated the dark sky as a Night Fury hidden in the backdrop fired a projectile, exploding a catapult tower into shards of wood.

"Hiccup, they need me out there! STAY, PUT, HERE! You don't want to be exiled! You know what I mean!"

 _Maybe not._ As soon as he disappeared in to the battle field, I pushed my Mangler out of the forge to a nearby cliff.

"HEY! What are you doing outside!" A Viking shouted.

"I know! I'll be right back!"

Setting down my launcher, I listen closely to the sky, waiting for the Night Fury to fire. *boom* Another tower has been exploded to pieces. _It's there!_ Pointing at the dark figure barely visible, I instantly pull the trigger. The bola flies out in to the dark sky, the recoil almost knocking me on to the ground.

And…

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! (Not really… Most of you guys already knew what would happen next.)**

 **Thank sandstorm25555 for your review, nipple twister for your favorite and NEXUS2345 and sandstorm25555 for your follows. Without you guys, I definitely wouldn't have written the second chapter.**

 **Also, from my plan, the first few chapters will be following quite closely to the movie. But be patient since it won't be long until we depart from the movie.**


	3. 1-3: Losses

**A/N: Well I tried my best to write this chapter to make it more interesting and it didn't work out so well, I ended up rewriting it. Not the best but still better than the original. You won't want to see it.**

 **Also, after some research, I found out that 'lose', 'loss', 'lost' and 'loose' is very confusing to me and I messed up a very important word in chapter 1. It should be 'loss' instead of 'lose'.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: After some thinking, I have decided that for the people that want me to upload faster and don't care much about quality, you can read a non-Beta-ed version (The chapter's name will have NB label to indicate that the chapter is not Beta-ed). For the others, well you have to wait. And again, sorry for the waiting.**

 **Poll closed!** _Edit 1: I forgot to mention that I_ **c** _urrently have a p_ **o** _ll about this story. The questio_ **n** _is should Hiccup leave or s_ **t** _ay in Berk late_ **r** _in the st_ **o** _ry? Please go to my profi_ **l** _e to vote about it. I would appreciate it!_

 **Beta: This chapter's beta is TheBookRider. Give him some credit for dealing with my horrible writing!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: HTTYD and its character is owned by DreamWorks and I only own the new character that I created.**

* * *

 _ **Last time on The Iota…**_

Setting up my launcher, I peered closely at the sky and waited for the Night Fury to make it's strike. BOOM A tower erupted into flames _There it is!_ A large black shadow blocked the stars, and taking aim, I instantly pulled the trigger. The bola flew out into the dark sky.

A dull whack and a screech filled the night air.

 _Wait, did I really hit it? "_ Oh, I really hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?" I crowed, pumping my fist and looking around to see if anyone did With my dumb luck, no one would be.

The gods really must hate me, because I was wrong. Turning around, I met the eyes of a Monstrous Nightmare that was looking straight at me. It hissed at me, and even though I couldn't understand what it was saying I got the idea that it had seen me shoot down the Night Fury.

"Except for you," I groaned. "AHHHHH!" The Nightmare lunged and snapped at me, nearly biting my head off.

 _Hiccup, you just need to run as fast as possible. Calm down, everything is all right._ Of course, I ran smack into the middle of a pole, denting my nose. _Great Job! Hiccup!_ It tried to blow fire at me, but I dodged behind the pole, which burst into flames instead.

 _Smack_. "Devil! Mind yourself!" _My dad was here to save the day!_ The Nightmare tried to spit out fire, but its flames had run out.

"You're all out." He then smashed the Nightmare repeatedly in the face. I winced in sympathy.

 _Why do I feel sorry for it? It just tried to kill me!_

The pole finished burning down and the desk-shaped torch fell to the ground. It rolled down the hill, destroying half of the village as it bounced up and down. _Just great. The gods must hate me to death,_ I thoughts.

"Sorry, dad…" I scratched the back of my neck.

He shot me "the Look".

"Okay, but I hit a Night Fury!" I countered.

He just grabbed me by the scruff, ignoring my big news.

"It's not like the last few times, Dad," I told him. "I mean I really actually hit it. I know it's hard to believe, but you guys were busy and I had a very clear shot at the cliff. It went down just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there before it…"

"STOP!" Dad roared. "Just Stop! Every time you step outside, disaster follows! Can you not see that I have bigger problems here? Winter's almost here. I have an entire village to feed and you have destroyed half of the food and houses we have!"

"Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?" I quipped, patting my stomach in demonstration. The crowd that had gathered around us glanced down at their stomachs.

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup!" Then he said more quietly to me, "Do you want to be an outcast? Because I am getting more and more requests for you to be cast out. If you don't stop what you're doing, next time I can't and won't save you."

"But… I just want to help the village…" I stammered.

"Help the village?" He shouted in disbelief. "Destroying half of the village is helping?!" He sighed. "Gobber, make sure he gets back to the house. I have his mess to clean up."

Gobber steered me away from the scene by the scruff of my neck. "Quite the performance!" he commented in his usual jovial manner.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. You really 'helped' the village!" Tuffnut crowed.

"Yea! Even we can't do that in one move!" Snotlout snickered.

"Thank you, thank you" I did a mock bow as Gobber dragged me away. "I was trying."

* * *

"I really did hit one!" I told Gobber.

He nodded. "Sure, Hiccup." _Even you don't trust me, Gobber?_

"He never listens," I went on.

Gobber considered that for a moment. "Well, it runs in the family."

"And when he does, it's always with this disappointed scowl, like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich." I started mimicking my dad, swinging his arms just the way he does. "'Excuse me, barmaid, I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beef arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here! This is a cursed talking fish bone. What have I done to deserve this?'"

"You're thinking about this all wrong," Gobber advised. "It's not so much about how you look outside, it's what you are that he can't stand." _Am I supposed to feel better?_

I nodded and eyed him. "Thank you for summing that up."

"Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not. Now just get back inside and don't make him mad anymore." He pointed to our hut.

Laying a hand on the doorknob, I turned around. "I just want to help you guys."

Gobber just sighed and left.

 _If no one trust me, then I'll prove myself!_ I thought, grabbing my notebook and pencil and leaving through the back door.

* * *

"Aghh… The gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug and find it in an hour. No, not me. It's already sunset and I still can't find the dragon!"

I whacked a branch in front of me and it snapped back into my face. "Great! Even a tree branch hates me! Is there anything in the world that doesn't…"

I looked up from rubbing my eyes and saw a branch ahead of me that was snapped in half. Only a heavy object at a high speed could have done that much damage... _Wait, could it be…_

The Night Fury was lying on the ground next to a rock _Is it alive?_ I wondered, carefully stepping forward. It hadn't moved a bit since I had been standing there. _Good, it's dead._

"I have brought down this mighty beast!" I crowed in triumph.

The beast suddenly shifted.

"Whoa!" I fell backwards.

"I'm… I'm going to kill you! Dragon. I'm gonna… gonna cut out your heart and… and take it to my father. I… I am a Viking!" I cried, raising my dagger.

I couldn't resist; I took one last look at the dragon.

 _Those eyes… They're so familiar, yet so unfamiliar. The warm feeling qa back again, this time much stronger. It's telling me to free this creature… It's telling me to give it a chance…_

 _What am I doing? I am a Viking! It's tripped and I just need to cut out its heart, then everyone will know what I am capable of. Everyone will trust me again!_ I thought angrily to myself. But those innocent eyes…

 _It's just like me, being called a monster just because of its looks._

"I did this." I hung my head in shame. Deciding to free it, I cut out the knots on the bolas one by one. When it was free, the dragon's muscles tensed up and it suddenly pounced on to me. It pinned me down on the ground, looking straight into my eyes. They emitted hatred and anger. I tried to pull his paw off my neck, but it was like trying to move a mountain. There was no escape. After a few seconds of trying, I gave up and accepted my death.

 _Well, no one really needs me anyway,_ I consoled myself. _They will be better without me. Sorry Dad, I cannot be the child that you want me to be, and I keep burdening you. At least now you don't have to deal with me any more…_

I relaxed and waited for my fate… However, nothing came but a loud _roar._

 _What?_ I opened my eyes. The Night Fury was nowhere to be seen. With my ears ringing, I picked up my dagger, walked a few steps, and then fainted.

* * *

Toothless's POV

I was soaring though the sky, watching everything unfold beneath me. My pack mates were trying to get as much food as possible, but I only wanted everyone to get out alive. Those humans were monstrous, killing many of us without blinking. Even though we were stronger and could breathe fire, their creativity was infinitely huge. We attacked using our own fire and claws, but they attacked using different tools.

A pack of young Spine Shooters had been cornered. The raid wasn't going well for us.

 **"Night Corrupter, what are you doing up there! Come down and destroy those towers over there**!" a Fireskin shouted at me.

 **"Mind your own job, Fireskin!"** I called back.

 **"I am chosen by the** ** _Queen_** **to be the leader in this raid. You do what I said or I will report it**!" he threatened.

I had already easily shot down the main tower. So, this one should have gone the same way. I dived down though the cloud. At the last second, I fired a shot at a fire tower and leveled out. The tower collapsed completely, but unexpectedly, a _whoosh_ sound flew at me.

 **"AH!"** I roared in fury Something hit me! _How! I was flying so high up and so fast! No one can possibility se-_

I crashed and fainted.

* * *

 _Agghh… My head… Everything feels so heavy…_ I woke up with a massive headache and pains shot throughout my body, especially in my tail. I was trapped in a web of strings with stones weighting the whole mass down. I tried to wiggle free but it was too tight.

 _I crashed straight in to a tree._ _Now what? Am I going to die soon? Where is the Destiny? I waited for you! Have I missed it already? Am I coming to the end of my road? I wondered._

 _Great, a 20,000-year-old Night Ruler, being the first-generation of dragons, the one who was chosen by Iota, the one who helped to end the first war, the one who survived the Massacre of Night Rulers, the one who was chosen to be the Iota's personal gaurd, was shot down by a weak little human, bounded by some thin strings, and is now waiting for his fate._

 _Iota, what do you mean when you said that Destiny will answer my question? It has not answer anything, and I don't have much time left! Why did you lie to me?_

I decided to enjoy the very likely last sleep on the Midgard.

* * *

"I have brought down this mighty beast!" _The human was here, but why did it sound so… different? It didn't sound like the normal Vikings._ I shifted a bit so that I could die in a somewhat comfortable position.

I opened my eyes, wanting to see who brought me down. It was a… hatchling? _What? How could it throw the webs that high up? No way it was him!_

"I'm… I'm going to kill you! Dragon. I'm gonna… gonna cut out your heart and… and take it to my father. I… I am a Viking!" _That voice… it reminded me of The Iota. What am I thinking?_ I wondered.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the sharp tool digging in to my body. I accepted my fate…

Moments later… Nothing happened. _What are you waiting for? Just do it fast and quick. Your pack mates will think you are hero!_ I crowed in my head.

A few seconds later later, the blade finally came down… into the ropes. _What?_ I open my eyes. _Is it freeing me?_ As the final string fell off of me, I pounced at the human hatchling, pinning it on the ground.

 _You little hatchling, you shot me down! That will be your last mistake you make!_ As I was preparing to burn it alive, I looked into its eyes.

 _Those eyes… They're so familiar, yet so unfamiliar. I can feel a warm feeling come out of his heart. It's telling me to free this creature… It's telling me to give it a chance like it give me a chance…_

I roared at it instead, " **Don't let me see you again! Next time it won't be so lucky!"**

I quickly flew out of there… well, tried to, at least. It seemed that Iota wasn't on my side as I fell in a cove and fainted, again.

* * *

 **A/N: If everything goes to plan, chapter 6 will be where it differs to the movie. Until then, I will make some little changes and try my best to make it interesting for you to read.**

 **B/N (Beta's Note):** ** _Stay away from Brownies! They switch the salt and sugar and sour your milk._**


	4. 1-4: Training

**A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Thank Patience Wong, HikarCruz and nipple twister for your review! And also thank the people who follow and favorite this story. It keep me going!**

 **Sad note, School will be started at September 1st. So the upload will slow down a lot.**

 **This chapter is about training (obviously) and I hope that I haven't mess up any dragon stat.**

 **Beta: This chapter's beta is TheBookRider. Thank him for his amazing work!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: HTTYD and its character is owned by DreamWorks and I only own the new character that I created.**

 _Thought_

"human speech"

 **Highlight/ A/N**

 **(Only for this chapter. It may be different of each chapter.)**

* * *

 _Aghh… Where am I? Why am I the forest?_ My memory starts flowing in. _Oh, that dragon…_

The sun was almost all the way down on the horizon. I had better get home fast. I hauled myself to my feet. While walking through the forest, I started thinking.

 _Why did that dragon let me free? I shot it down and have surely ruined its pride. Does it even have feelings? No, it can't. Everyone says that they don't have feelings. Why would this one be different? But… no one has ever seen a Night Fury before. And no one has survived a meeting with it. Maybe this one is different. Otherwise, it wouldn't have freed me. If it has feelings, should I call it, or 'him'? Is it even male?_

I laughed to myself. Why _am I thinking about this? I won't see him again. If he sees me again, it'll probably be as he swallows me whole. But what if all dragons are just misunderstood? If that's the case, then we have been murdering many innocent creatures that has their own feelings…_

While thinking about this, I bumped in to a beefy Viking. I looked up to see the person whom I didn't want to see most: Snotlout. He was looking at me furiously.

 _Oh, for Loki's sake. This is gonna hurt._

"What are you doing here in the forest, Useless? Are you preparing for your banishment? 'Cause you are going to need all the preparation you can get." He grabed my neck with one hand. "Why did you come back, anyway? Just go and live in the forest so we don't have to clean up your messes for you!"

He punched me in the stomach, sending me down to the ground. "Why does the chief even keep a cursed boy in the village? He should have just let go when you were cursed and voted to be cast out."

He kicked my back, sending a wave of agony up my spine. "You should just leave by yourself so that the chief doesn't have to deal with the shame of banishing his own son. No one will remember you, anyway!"

I weakly tried to put my hands up to defend myself, but he hit me in my nose. "You should just get out of everyone's way!" Oh, well. Self defense was never my strong point.

He then punched, kicked and did everything that hurt to me again and again. It seemed like days passed, but in reality, it was only a few hours. The only thing I could do was curl into a ball and try to wait it out.

At last, he gave me one last kick. "Don't get in our way you, Cursed."

* * *

I laid on the ground for almost half an hour, crying all the pains out. I would have loved to just lie there forever, but this is reality, and no matter what happens, you are going have to deal with it. My Dad should have been at home by now. I ignored my body's protests and kept walking to my house. Standing in front of the wooden door, I hoped that Dad was asleep. I did _not_ want to deal with him.

But again, the gods hated me, because Dad was sitting over the fire-pit, stirring the burning coals with a sharpened axe.

 _Okay, you just need to be quiet, nothing will go wrong._ A old wood plank cracked as I started to creep up the stairs. S _hhh! Be quiet, wood plank! Everything's alright… Just keep going… Almost there…_

"Hiccup." _Busted._

"Dad. Uh… I, uh… I have to talk to you, dad."

"I need to speak with you too, son."

Stoick and I spilled out our thoughts at the same time.

"I've decided that I think is time to fight dragons. What?"

"I don't want to fight dragons. What?"

Stoick said, "You go first."

"No, you go first." _Big mistake…_

"All right." He sighed, a big gushing sound. "You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning."

"Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh, cause I was thinking..." I scratched the back of my neck. "You know, we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but since I am not that… well Viking-like, why don't I be a bread-making Viking, or a small home-repairing Viking, or even-"

"You'll need this." He throws his axe to me.

I barely catch it, stumbling back a little. "I don't want to fight dragons."

"Come on. Yes, you do." He rolled his eyes, obviously not listening to me.

"Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons." If he would have looked at me, he would have been able to see that I was almost pleading with him.

"But you will kill dragons." It definitely wasn't a question.

"No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't," I informed him.

"It's time to show yourself, Hiccup!"

"Can you not hear me?" I asked.

"This is serious, son! When you carry this ax… you carry all of us with you, which means you walk like us, you talk like us, you think Like us. No more of… this!"

 _Nope, he can't hear me._ "You just gestured to all of me!" I protested, still craddling the ax in my arms.

"If you pass the dragon training, then I will pursue the others. You may be able to stay in the village. Deal?" He crossed his barrels of arms.

"What if I can't pass th-" I started.

"DEAL?" he bellowed at me.

"Deal…" I meekly agreed.

"Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably." He turned to leave, slinging a wicker basket over his shoulder. _Dragon hunt again?_

"And I'll be here. Maybe." _Probably not._ I didn't stick around to get beat up.

He headed out the front door and slammed it shut behind himself.

"Why am I so unlucky?!" I wondered aloud to the now empty house. Why do we both have to change our minds at the same time!" _The gods must really really hate me._ I went upstairs and straight to bed, not wanting to think about what happened and deal with reality anymore.

* * *

"Hiccup! Get down here! NOW!"

And that was how I woke up in the morning.

"Aghh… Gobber, what now?" I poked my head out the second floor window of my hut. "Aren't I supposed to be free in the morning? I finished everything!"

"Did Stoick not tell you? You're in Dragon Training! Get your lazy self down here!" he bellowed up at me.

 _Oh, Dragon Training, I completely forgot about it._ "Coming!"

* * *

"Oh, look who's late! It's Hiccup the Useless! Who let him in anyway?" Snotlout sneered.

"Yeah, why are you even here?" Ruffnut droned.

"Well, it's not me who wan-" I started.

"Me? Of cause I am here. I'm better than you!" Tuffnut replied.

"I'm not even talking to you, Stupid!"

"Who call me Stupid, Stupid? You're even stupider than me, sister!"

"You are more stupid!"

"No, you are!" The twins went into a full out brawl.

"Hey, stop it! Okay, now everyone's here, let's do it properly."

Gobber clears his throat, than started, "Welcome to dragon training! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village!"

Snotlout joked, "Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him, or…?"

They all laughed and Tuffnut said, "Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?"

Gobber threw a supportive arm around me. "Don't worry. You're small, weak, cursed."

 _Thank you for summing that up._

"That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead!"

 _Thank you for your 'amazing' pep talk, Gobber. I feel much 'better' now._

"Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you'll learn to fight. The Deadly Nadder." A loud thud came from behind the door he gestured to.

"Speed eight. Armor sixteen," Fishlegs, Berk's resident nerd, whispered to me.

"The Hideous Zippleback." Gobber pointed to another door.

"Plus eleven stealth. Times two," Fishlegs informed me.

"The Timberjack."

"Speed twelve. Firepower ten."

"The Terrible Terror."

"Attack eight. Venom twelve!" Fishlegs was getting more and more excited with each new species.

"The Monstrous Nightmare." Gobber's voice dropped to a ghostly rasp.

"Firepower Fifteen!" Fishlegs finally broke out.

"Can you please stop that!?" Gobber yelled, exasperated. He rolled his eyes. "And last, but certainly not least… the Thunderdrum." He put his hand on the lever. _Oh no…_

"Wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first?!" Snotlout shouted in disbelief.

 _He believes in learning on the job,_ I thought to myself.

"I believe in learning on the job." Gobber grinned.

 _Told you._

Gobber pulled the latch and out burst a medium-sized blue dragon.

As the Thunderdrum flew across the arena, everyone ran as far as possible to get away from it, except for the twins. They ran toward it.

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted or can't hear what I'm saying, you're out, and most probably dead. That's not important. Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?" Gobber asked us.

"An earplug?" I said.

"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs suggested.

"A shield," Astrid answered authoritatively.

"Shields. Go. It can block the sound wave out!" Gobber instructed.

We scrambled for the closest shields (except for the twins, who went toward each other) and picked them up. I picked up a shield that had the symbol of death on it. Whoever painted the designs on the shields must have been crazy.

"Get your hands off my shield!" Ruffnut ordered.

"There are like, a million shields!" Tuffnut countered.

 _Oh great, when do they not fight each other?_ I wondered.

The Thunderdrum blasted a sound wave at them.

"Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers." Tuffnut snickered.

"What did you say? I can't hear you!" Ruffnut could perfectly hear him.

"What? I know you like flowers!" her twin protested.

"Are you deaf? I can't hear you!" _That didn't even… Whatever._

"Sigh… Snotlout! Get them out of there!" Gobber directed.

"Why me?" Snotlout protested. "Just let Useless do…"

"NOW!"

"Ughh…" Snotlout shot me a death glare.

 _Looks like I will get a few more punches after the Training… if I can even get out alive._

I snake in behind the opened door. But Gobber caught me, "Hiccup! Get out of there!" The Thunderdrum blasted at me. I get back behind the door just in time. _Gobber, one day you will get me killed!_

"All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Thunderdrum have?" Gobber asked.

Snotlout shouted from my left side, "Seven!"

Fishlegs answered, "No. I think it is… five? No, it's six! I remember now!"

"Correct, six!" Gobber praised. "Two shots blasted. Four shots left. That's one left for each of you!"

"I really don't think my parents would-" Fishlegs began

"Fishlegs! Get down!" The Thunderdrum flew right on top of Fishlegs and blasted him.

"Fishlegs, out," Gobber droned, but Fishlegs stood still. "Fishlegs? Oh, ya you can't hear me. FISHLEGS OUT!" Fishlegs finally moved away.

I came out behind the door. "So, I guess it's just you and me huh?" I asked Astrid.

"Nope, Just you." She rolled away. Looking forward, the Thunderdrum prepared his next blast. I lifted my shield in front of me to block it, but this time I wasn't lucky.. I lost my grip on the shield and it roledl off.

Rats _!_ I tried to chase my shield, but end up against wall. _Double rats!_ Looking back, the dragon drived straight toward me. I put my hands in front of me, waiting for the final bite, but it...hesitated. _Why?_ Gobber came just in time. He used his hook and flung it back into its cage. I looked at my own hands, thinking about what had just happened.

"You… get… chance…ber! Dra… always… kill!" Gobber started lecturing me.

"Can you say it again? I can't hear you."

"Oh for… REMEMBER! A DRAGON WILL ALWAYS, ALWAYS GO FOR THE KILL! DO YOU HEAR ME NOW?" _A dragon always goes for the kill? I think not._

* * *

 **A/N: Poll Closed!**

 _I curren_ **t** _ly h_ **a** _ve a poll about this story. The question is 'should Hiccup stay or leave Ber_ **k** _lat_ **e** _r in the st_ **o** _ry'. If the poll's outcome is stay, the story will be shorter, but the possible sequel will be shorter. If the poll's outcome is leave, the story will be longer, but the possible sequel will be longer and more balanced. If the poll's outcome is both or no one vote on it (which is what happening now), I think I will just flip a coin. So please_ **v** _ote on it at my profil_ **e** _. I would_ **r** _eally appreciate it!_

 **That's all for now. See you next time!**


	5. 1-5: Trust

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for taking so long. It is mainly I have rewritten this chapter countless time.**

 **The problem with this chapter is POV. At first, I wrote the entire chapter in Hiccup's POV. That didn't work well. Than I use Toothless' POV. Not good enough. How about both POV? Nope. Too confusing. So, I used some 3rd person's POV. I am still not that happy with how this chapter comes out. But I have spent enough time for this single chapter already.**

 **Anyway, we have reached 400 views! Thank everyone especially those who followed and favorited this story.**

* * *

 **Beta: The Beta is TheBookRider! He's back once again to deal with the terrible writing. Thanks so much for his work.**

 **DISCLAIMER: HTTYD and its character is owned by DreamWorks and I only own the new character that I created.**

 _Thought_

 ***dragon speech***

"human speech"

 **Highlight/ A/N**

 **(Only for this chapter. It may be different of each chapter.)**

* * *

In another world full of deaths and spirits, someone staggered into darkness.

"How's the plan going?" another person asked.

"The plan is going well, my lord. But… there are maybe, just maybe, some small delays. It will be solve-" the person responded unsteadily, his throat bobbing in nervousness.

"WHAT! DELAYS?! Why. Are. There. DELAYS?!" the one addressed as "lord" demanded.

"Don't worry my-" The person shook, wringing his hands.

"I DO NOT want this to end up like the first plan. You UNDERSTAND?!"

"Yes, my lord!"

* * *

 _"Dragons always, always go for the kill!"_

I roamed around in the forest and somehow unknowingly wandered to the crash site. "So… Why didn't you?" I asked myself. "Why didn't you go for the kill? I am the one who shot you down in the first place. Well, this is stupid."

 _Why am I babbling to myself? I should be more focused on the dragon training so I don't get-_

"Whaaaa!" I screamed, my feet not landing on solid ground like they should have with the next step. I was falling down a cliff. _That's gonna hurt later,_ I bemoaned to myself, scanning the scenery. "It's beautiful!"

I was in an isolated cove surrounded with high stone cliffs, which covered with vines. The floor of the cove was covered with lime green grass which was soft like fur. A small, sky-blue pond rested to one side, witch fish swimming in its crystal clear water. The trees dotted the top of the cliff, but only one tree adorned the cove. On the cliff in the other side of the pond, a cave was hidden in the tree's shadow. Inside the cave, there was something. A pair of forest green eye is looking at me- _Wait, what?!_

 **"WHY DO YOU COME BACK?"** It might have been speaking something in its own tongue, but all I heard was a growl and a hiss.

"Ahh… Hi, Dragon! Ahh… How's your day? Amm… Sorry for interrupting you…" I babbled, scratching the back of my neck. "Ahh… I… I am gonna… just gonna… slowly walk away… don't mind me! I am… am just gonna leave now… Ahh bye!" I ran to the other side of the cove's wall.

 _Oh, for Thor's sake, how do I get out of the cove?_ I desperately tried to find an exit, barely noticing out of the corner of my eye that the dragon was closing in until he growled at me.

I turned around to find a Night Fury looking straight at me. "Ahh… Hi! Do you need… need something? Ahh…"

He looks straight at my coat and... purred?

"Huh?" I opened my coat. He growled immediately with the action.

I looked at what he was so agitated at. _The knife that I made myself was the cause of his anxiety._ Did he want me to throw it out? I picked up the knife and the growl intensified. _Ok, he definitely doesn't like this._ With only a slight bit of hesitation, I threw it in the lake. He immediately relaxed and started staring at my coat again.

"Huh?" Oh, he was staring at my lunch box, not the coat. Did he want my food, too? I handed over my lunch – a raw fish, intended to be cooked when I went to the forest.

"Huh...Toothless. I could've sworn that you had-" Teeth suddenly appeared in his gums, and he snapped at the fish on my hand. "-teeth…" I finished meekly. He retracted the teeth and closed in on me even more.

"Uh… No, no, I don't have any more," I tried to explain as he backed me up into the cliff. He sat down, much like a human.

"Uhhh…" What did he want to do? He answered my unspoken question by puking out half of the fish on to my lap.

 _What?_ He stared at the fish then back to _Oh, no…_ Suddenly understanding his meaning, I braced myself to bite the raw-half-eaten-half-digested-covered-with-slime fish. "Hamm…mmmm." And show that I really enjoyed it. I smiled, trying to pacify him with the disgusting lump in my mouth, but he made a swallow sound. _The gods must really hate me…_ I tried to swallow it, but ended up puking it out. The Night Fury crooned at me.

I smiled at him to show that I was fine for the most part). He studied my smile and opened his lip. He was trying to do a toothless smile! Unexpectedly he shook his head and then flew...well, more like crashed beside the lake and curled up like a cat. I was on my own again.

I finally had time to think about what to do next instead of focusing on not getting eaten. _Is this his nest? He seems like he is hungry. Where is his friends?_ I started to study him more thoughtfully.

He was a small dragon, with only one pair of wings covered with blue-black scales. But there was one strange discovery... he only had one tail fin.

 _How_ _does he fly?_ Then it clicked. The strange flying, the hunger, the cove, _everything_ made sense now! One of his tail fins must have been torn off when he crashed. After I had freed him, he fell down to this cove and now he couldn't get out. That was also why he was hungry. _I did this. I took his flight away from him. I am so sorry…_

* * *

It was sunset.

There was a dragon and a human in a cove.

They weren't fighting each other.

they are just minding on their own.

One napping on a tree, and the other drawing a picture.

The dragon woke up. He looked around, thinking that the human had left. But he was surprised, as the human was still in the cove... drawing him? _Why was the human still there? What was he doing?_

Driven by his curiosity, the Night Fury paced toward the human. Aware of his presence, the human kept drawing like the dragon wasn't here at all. He didn't want to frighten him away. The dragon saw that he was drawing him with a stick on the ground. _Drawing? I can do this too!_ he thought jubilantly.

He saw a fallen tree not far away and bounced toward it. Grabbing it with his mouth, he rushed all over the cove, making lines in every direction. This was the symbol of trust in Dragonese. Would the human accept it?

The human was surprised. He stood and took in the scribble, amazed by it all. Wanting to see the entirety of it, he walked away, accidentally stepping on a line in the process. The dragon growled, **"Don't step on the line!"**

Stepping on one of the symbols's line meant that the person didn't trust the dragon and therefore ended the trust ritual. It was a ritual between a human and a dragon during the Second Great Peace.

The human, of course, didn't know this. He lifted his foot, and the dragon stopped growling. Knowing that the dragon didn't want him to step on the line, he started dancing across the symbol, unknowingly doing the next step in the trust ritual.

The human suddenly bumped in to a scaly mass. Looking up, the dragon stared toward him with depthless eyes. The boy held out his hand, wanting to pet the dragon. The dragon growled lightly, but didn't move away. Taking this as permission, he kept his hand a foot away from the dragon and turned his head away, closing his eyes. He trusted the dragon. The dragon studied and sniffed his hand curiously. The smell was of fresh and burnt wood, fire, loneliness, and… a familiar scent, but the dragon had forgotten what it is. After some hesitation, the Night Fury closed the gap, and put his nose in the human's hand.

With that, a long-forbidden friendship that would last forever was formed.

* * *

Somewhere else, in another place, there is a door. Behind that door is a bridge crossing two worlds. And on that door, there are serval locks, each requiring different events to happen in Midgard to be unlocked.

The Forbidden Lock has been clicked.

* * *

 **A/N: Well what do you think about this chapter? Who do you think the person is? What do you think about the door? Also, do you like the 3rd person's POV more? Leave a review!**

 **Poll Closed!** _I currently h ave a poll about if Hiccup should le_ **a** _ve or stay in Berk. If you haven't alrea_ **d** _y vote on it (whi ch is all of you except two), please vote on it now! The poll will be close_ **d** _when chapter 10 is uploa ded._

 **Hopefully that's all the thing that I want to say. See you next time!**


	6. 1-6: Voice

**A/N: Ah. School stuff is really boring… I mean REALLY boring. It feels like I go to school every time just for the homework. Anyway, here's the sixth chapter.**

 **I originally intended for this chapter to be the start of the differing. But I found out that it was too long, as I want to keep 1-2k words per chapter. So, the differing starts next chapter!**

 ***POLL CLOSED!*** Also, _there is a poll about this story. I think you already know about it so I won't repeat it again. So, go and vote! The poll will still be up for some more chapters._

 **Thank everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, or even just read my story! I will try and keep up with hopefully two chapters per week but no promise there as school is hard and studying always came first.**

 **Okay, enough talking. Here's the story!**

* * *

 **Beta: This chapter's Beta is TheBookRider. Thank him for him amazing work!**

 **DISCLAIMER: HTTYD and its character is owned by DreamWorks and I only own the new character that I created.**

* * *

Laying on the bed, unable to sleep due to what happened earlier, I am thought about my life in a new perspective: one with the dragon.

 _From what I have witnessed, how could that have happened? It doesn't make sense at all! It goes against our commonplace knowledge that is taught to five-year-olds! Dragons are just mindless creatures. If they aren't, why would they raid us? And if there was an explanation at all, it means that everything that we know of… is wrong…_

"HICCUP!" Gobber's voice broke through my ponderings. I didn't answer him, and chose to roll over in my bed and pull the covers over my head.

"WAKE UP HICCUP! You do not want me to come up and help you up!" he warned.

 _Ahh... It's morning already?_ "Just one more hour…" I shouted, hoping it was loud enough for him to hear me.

"HICCUP! EVERYONE IS WAITING YOU! COME. DOWN. NOW!"

 _Oh, rats! It's dragon training!_ I remembered. I _should have just stay in the village readying the training yesterday!_ "I'm coming!" I yelled, hopping out of bed and looking for my boots.

* * *

In the killing arena, there were four kids pacing around, waiting impatiently. Most of them had furious looks plastered on their already not pretty visages, but that might have been how Vikings always looked..

"Why do we have to wait for Useless!? As his name implies, he's useless! He can't even hunt a rabbit!" Snotlout scoffed.

"He's the son of the chief and the heir of Berk. Gobber has to get him. It's chief's , and the chief can do whatever he wants." Tuffnut sighed, clearly not wanting what the chief wanted.

"The chief's order? Isn't he still on the dragon hunting trip?" Snotlout asked.

"What? The chief is back? When? How many ship was destroyed? How many damage do they took? Do all of-" Ruffnut said.

"Yea, they are in the-… Ahh… No! The chief is definitely, totally not back yet! They are still on the hunting trip. Yes. That's it. He ordered it... ordered it… ordered it before the hunt! Just before they left!" Tuffnut hurriedly responded, clearly hiding something, but before anyone could ask him, a very sleep Hiccup and a wide-awake Gobber were back.

"Sorry guys! This lazy lad decided to leave me at the door shouting at him for five minutes!" Gobber stared at Hiccup imposingly.

"Oh! Look who's late! Is it Useless?" Snotlout answered his own question. "Of course it is! Who else could have been late? It's Useless!"

"Okay! Everyone is here now. Let's start. Today, is about attack." Gobber pulled a lever, releasing a Deadly Nadder. "My plan originally is to build a maze for covers, but someone…" He glared at me. I wonder whom he was talking about. "...decided to sleep a bit longer and skipped out on the work in the forge. So now just deal with it. Deadly Nadders are light and fast. I'm sure if you move quicker and lighter, you may just survive!"

The teens scattered around, most of them running as far as they could from the Nadder. Well, everyone except for Tuffnut, Ruffnut and I. I ran behind a wall piece in the side, which was originally intended for the maze. Tuffnut and Ruffnut just ran into each other.

"Watch where you're going!"

"No you watch where you're going! This is MY path!"

"Of cause this is my path. Go the other way!"

"I want to go this way. You go the other way!"

"No, I have to go this way! Just get out of-" The Nadder had had enough of watching and decided to blast at them, stopping their madness.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, You're out! Can't even move away from the Nadder without a fight…" Gober sighed, worrying about Berk's future. _With the Thurstons causing trouble, the Jorgensons' attitude, the Ingermans' fear, and the heir's uselessness being the next generation, what will happen in the future? Who will be the chief? The best hope is Astrid, if she can just get past of her pride._

What was I doing? Well…I was napping under the wall piece. Yes, napping while a Nadder was roaming around. I can sleep through anything.

Snotlout decided that it was the best time to flirt with Astrid when the Nadder's attention was on her. "Hey, Astrid! It looks like you'll need some help here. Let me give you a hand!" He threw an axe accurately, but not to the Nadder. It hit Fishlegs' helmet and he screamed like a girl and ran out of the arena. Astrid shot Snotlout a look.

"The sun was in my eyes, Astrid," he argued. "What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now! Next time I-" He was cut off by Astrid suddenly rolling away. "Whoa-" The Nadder chucked some spikes toward him. One hit his leg and he fainted.

"Snotlout, out. Don't you worry, the venom has already been extracted out the Nadder before this lesson. Don't want my student to die. Your chief would kill me if that happened, if the dragon didn't get to me first!" Gobber joked.

"Wait… Someone's not where he should be. HICCUP! WAKE UP!" I jumped by the sudden noise, waking up in an instant. When I came out of the cover, Astrid ran in to me and we both fell down to the ground with Astrid on the top.

"Oooh! Love on the battlefield!" Tuffnut drawled. The Nadder was running toward us, and I was positive it was going to be my last breath. In a hurry, Astrid punched me and stepped on my face to get her axe, adding to my collection of bruises. She swung the axe right in the Nadder's left spike on its face, spiting it clean off. The Nadder roared and went back to his cage.

"Well done, Astrid!" Gobber congratulated. _Well look like Hiccup will learn the consequences of hurting Astrid's pride. Three, two, one…_

"HICCUP! Is this some kind of a joke to you? Is this some playground that you think you can have a nice nap? Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on! If you decided to be the same Useless monster, then get out of our way! BERK. DON'T. NEED. A. MOSTER!" She stormed at me, not knowing of her action's consequences...

* * *

 _I… I didn't mean to…_ I can't take it anymore! I sprinted out of the arena, going the only place that only I know the best of, the forest, until my legs couldn't take it.

"Why? I just want to help! I just want to be seen equally. I just want to be seen not as a monster, a runt, a hiccup… I just… I just... want to be you guys! Is it really that hard? Is it because of the curse I have? Why do I have it? Why is it me? What have I done wrong? WHY?! Answer me, just answer me! I need a reason!" There was nothing. _Why do you have to do this to me? Odin… Just… Is… Is my goal too hard…?_

 _ **"Hiccup."**_

 _Who is that?_ I wondered, startled.

 _ **"Don't worry Hiccup. Who I am shall not be told, as the fate decided. Who I am is not important. The most important thing is you…"**_

"What do you mean? Why I am the most-"

 ** _"Listen, child. I don't have much time … The Worlds' fate and… depended on you."_**

"What depended on me? How?" Why would anything depend on a runt?

 _ **"You may not have realized it… But … curse is a gift… gift that I g… to y… with great c…. Those… marks are…"**_ The sound cut in and out.

 _ **"Remember. Pow… ca… solve everything. And everyt… its own reason. Do… at… Beta! It's ver… im…"**_ The sound faded away like it had never been there.

"What? Do what? What is Beta? Your voice isn't clear and I can't hear you. Hello? Are you still here?" A while passed and nothing except the rustling of leaves and the chattering of birds filled the forest.

"Is this even real?" I questioned myself. Nothing happened. "Great, now I am even depressed enough to need to hallucinate voices to support myself. Or I am cursed and the gods up there are playing me?" I sighed. I didn't feel like crying anymore as my mind was focused on processing what had happened.

* * *

"Toothless! Where are you?" I called as I entered the cove. Toothless was a name that I had come up in the night. I didn't think that he would respond to his new name, as I hadn't told him yet.

Toothless looked at me curiously, then showed me that he had teeth by popping his teeth out. He was probably wandering why did I call him toothless, as he has te-

"Wait, I am probably sound crazy now, but… do you understand what I'm saying?" A positive purr came out. "No way! I don't believe it!" He stared at me. "Okay, let's do a test then. If you understand me, then… err… lay under that tree there." He half-flew to the tree, then laid down.

"Oh wow! Now go to that cliff there!" He walked over to the cliff side. "Now go around the lake!" He stared at me. "Go around the lake! Did you not hear me?" He moved finally… straight toward me. He smashed my face with his lopsided tail.

"Sorry. I… may have gotten a bit too… excited there. Sorry." He didn't like it when people ordered him around too much. "By the way, look what I brought today!"

I pointed at the basket of fish that I had 'borrowed' from Berk's storage. Yes, I just _borrowed_ it, not _stole_. Toothless nudged the basket, staring at me and the handle. He was saying that he wanted me to open it.

I kicked the basket over and the fish spilled out disgustingly. Toothless dived into it instantly, clearly being hungry for a long time.

"There're some salmon, Icelandic cod, and an eel-" Toothless roared loudly at the mention of the eel. "Uh… Yes, that's an eel. And?"

Toothless pointed at it with his snout and then to the lake. "Yes, it's comes from the sea, if that's what you mean…" He responded to me by flicking the eel at my face. "OH! You want me to throw this out?" I fling the eel to the side.

"Well, you know, it's kind of hard to guess what you mean by simply observing your gesture-" He smacked me in my head again. _Wow, they're mush cleverer than I thought._

I sat down on a rock, not wanting to risk permanent damage to my face. "Well, do you ever wonder why I am … so unlike the others?" He looked up, showing his interest about my life. "Then let's start from the top…"

* * *

 **A/N: So that's it for this chapter. I am finishing my storyline both the leaving and staying version, and I can definitely tell you that this is gonna take forever, I mean like half a year, to finish just this one story. And with 1-2k per chapter, it will have at least 30-50 chapters. Huh, look like I started a 'mission impossible'. Don't worry though as no matter what happens, I WILL finish it. So, see you next time!**

* * *

 **Second A/N: This A/N is for those who knows me in real life. So, it will only make sense for those who knows me.**

 **First, really? Isn't it too over-killed so to say? It is not something that really impressive. It's not even good. Anyway, I wrote this for you guys is to tell you that please don't give me pressure to finish it. I don't want this to turn in to another homework. I have enough already. But if you can give some constrictive comments to help me improve, that will be great.**


	7. 1-7: Lies

**A/N: Hello! I am back again!**

 **In this chapter, you may feel that Gobber is a bit OOC, but remember that in this AU, Hiccup's popularity is lower than the movie's since he is also 'cursed'.**

 **Also, you may notice that the style in this chapter is a bit different. It is because I am still finding the best style for the story and for me to write. Sorry for that. I will try to stick to a style as soon as probable.**

 **There is another thing to tell you about. There is a time skip of a week and Hiccup's thinking has changed. You will know it when you read through it.**

* * *

 **Beta: This chapter have not been beta-ed yet.**

 **DISCLAIMER: HTTYD and its character is owned by DreamWorks and I only own the new character that I created.**

 _Thought_

"human speech"

 **Highlight/ A/N**

 **(Only for this chapter. It may be different of each chapter.)**

* * *

Clang... Clang… Clang…

"Gobber, it's done. Is there anything else that I need to do before I go?" I asked.

"You're fast, lad! That'd take me two days to finish! What's on your mind lately? I've only seen you work that fast when you're thinking about one of your inventions."

"Ah, yea. So, can I go now? It's quite late already."

"It's only five. What're you doing after the work anyway? You've been sneaking off in to the forest for every free second you have had for a week now. Tell me, lad. What're you doing out there?"

"Ah, nothing really. I've just been relaxing. You know… Staying in a village that's always frowning at me. Yeah...Exciting! Woo hoo!"

Gobber stared at me, clearly knowing that I was hiding something. I tried to escape his glare, but he suddenly grabbed my face.

"Look, I don't care what you're doing out there, or what's happening between you and the village. But remember, you're the heir of the village. You have to deal with this anyway. I know you aren't welcomed in the village. That's why you have to change all… this." He gestured to all of me with a displeased look on his face.

"But… you just pointed to all of me," I protested.

"Yes, including your little sarcasm! You're not a kid anymore. I had let you be this for a while, thinking that you may just need a little bit more time. But, you're still the same!"

I shot him a look.

"You HAVE to change! I've kept it in myself for a while, as I know it will hurt you. But, if I still kept this in my mind, and you still be… you, you will be cast out!" There was a hint of worry in his voice.

"Are you hiding something?" I asked suspiciously.

"No…" His tone said otherwise.

"Tell me," I demanded.

"Ah… you don't want to hear it…lad." He tried to brush me off.

"Gobber…"

"Fine! They… they're planning to cast you out!"

"Who are them?" I questioned.

"You really, really don't want to know, trust me…"

"TELL ME!"

Gobber almost jumped. "It's… it's the teens…"

"Keep going. I know there's more," I prodded.

"The fishermen, the builder, the guards, and some of the council…" Gobber started to list. "Not me, of course! I would never agree with them!"

"WHO IS IN THE COUNCIL?" Gobber was not answering my question to the fullest extent..

"Spitelout, Sven, Bucket, Mulch, and… basically most of the council…"

"Is my dad in it?" I asked.

"…"

"IS MY DAD IN IT?" I demanded.

 _Gobber visibly deflated. "Yes…" he admitted, his great beard drooping._

 _Bang_. I threw the door open, breaking a hinge in the process.

Gobber was left stunned. He had never seen me that enraged and hurt. He knew that I wouldn't take it well. but he never expected that I could be that furious. He should have known that it wasn't a good idea. He should have objected on that council meeting. Now… There's no change they could do for me to stay.

* * *

My heart hurts. My heart hurts a lot. Something has torn it apart.

 _I thought he didn't mind who I am! But that's just a lie, isn't it? It's all just a lie._

 _Dad, Uncle, Gobber, my family, my neighbors, my village, my tribe, everyone think that I am useless, a monster who only cause trouble, a cursed one who is bound to be a failure. They lied to me, just to make me feel hope._

 _I am really useless. Why was I even born in to this… Helheim? Why am I still living-_

A scaly surface touches my back. It is my best friend, now the only friend I have, Toothless. He is worried about me.

"Thanks bud. I… I'm fine." He is still worried about me, clearly wanting me to explain everything.

I sighed. At least I have a creature who still cares who I am instead of what I can do.

"Okay, fine."

He curls up around me.

"I had just finished my work in the forge. I asked if Gobber would allow me to go. Then… Let's just say that there's been some talk, and Gobber, he… he actually just wanted me to be like them! He said that the village is actually going behind my back… to cast me out! My dad is even in it! What have I done to deserve it? Why can't I just be myself? Why-" I start to cry. Toothless stops me. He wraps me in his wing, holding me down with his leg.

My eyes are inches in front of his eyes. His gesture tell me to look at him. I focus my eyes into his eyes.

I sense some sort of bond forming. One side of it is my eyes while the other side is his. He is letting me feel his emotions. Some of him is scared and worried, but the main emotion he feels is love, brotherly love. It calms me down. He is telling me that I don't need to worry, because I have him, and he will always be on my side.

"Thanks, bud." I lean in to him. In response, he wraps me tighter to his warm body.

We lie in this position until my stomach decided to disturb this wonderful time. Toothless looks at me. "Ah… Sorry. I guess I haven't eaten for a while…" My stomach growls again, backing up my statement.

He jumps over to the lake to catch a salmon, then bounded back to place it in my lap. "Ahh… Thanks, but I still need to go grab a flint to cook the-" He blasts a nearby fallen tree trunk, demonstrating his fire ability, before I could finish the sentence. It burns with a blue fire. "Oh yeah… haven't thought of that."

Sitting in front of the campfire, since the tree trunk was too big, I eat my well-cooked, fresh fish, with Toothless wrapped around me with his tail.

Together, we enjoyed the wonderful silence under the bright moon, which I hoped to last forever.

"Thanks" I say. Toothless peeks up, tilting his large head. "Thank you for being with me." I place my hand on his head and he purrs and bumps, telling me that he will never leave me alone. "Yeah, I know. It's just that, without you, I may not be here anymore. I don't know what I'd do if you're gone. I may even-" He smacks my head for thinking about such a stupid thing. "Don't worry now. I won't think about it anymore."

We just sit aside each other, staring at the blinking stars above. They're so ambient, alone, and breath-taking. Beautiful. I am reluctant to leave, but I have to.

"Toothless, it's late. I have to go. I-"

Toothless suddenly pulls me into his wing, keeping me warm by his inner fire. The position was just like before.

"Ah… Toothless? I Have to go now…" He wraps me closer.

"Ah…" It takes me sometime to figure it out. "You… you want me to sleep here?"

He purrs. _Well, it's actually quite comfortable. Dad won't be home. And I don't want to be in the village… So, why not?_

I had the-first-in-my-life wonderful dream that night.

* * *

"Gobber, why are you here?" Stoick asked, opening his hut door to see Gobber.

"Well… Ah… There's just some bad news that I want to inform you about."

"What is it?"

"It's about Hiccup…"

"Spill it out, Gobber! We don't have much time!"

"Hiccup… He knows now…" Gobber confessed.

Stoick's eyes narrowed. "How much?"

"Well, he only knows that we have a plan which decides if he will be cast out or not. He knows that you are in it too."

"Anything else?"

"No, he doesn't know what is happening. But Stoick, when he knows that we've made a plan, he will be furious! Maybe we should just stop this. I'm sure that Hiccup will forgive you one-"

"Gobber!" Stoick quietly hissed to Gobber, making sure that only they could hear it. "If I don't do it, the council will take my chief status, and give it to Spitelout!"

"Really? You're saying that your job is more important than you son?!"

"No, I do not mean that. But Hiccup is truly casing some trouble on the village. I can't just forever forgive him because he is my son! Also, would you like Spitelout to be the chief? Do you remember the last time I asked him to help while I was on a raid? The whole Great Heal burnt down!"

"That was Hiccup, not Spitelout. But casting out your own son? Isn't that-"

"Look, Gobber," Stoick interrupted. "It's just going to be a temporary banishment. After he changes and becomes more like a proper Viking, he is free to come back to the village after a year."

"Stoick. I know that you're just finding excuses. I have known you for a while. You just want to keep your job. You think that being a chief is more important than having your son! I won't stop you now, as I can't. But don't say that I didn't warn you. You will regret this decision!" Gobber stormed out, leaving Stoick behind.

* * *

Opening my eyes, after having a wonderful sleep, everything is covered in black. Instead of the usual wooden floor touching my skin, I am laying in a scaly but soft and warm surface. Is it a dragon?

Then my memory floods in.

"Toothless?" The black cover unfolds, giving me the view of the bright sky above.

"Rats!" _There is dragon training today. I will be late!_ I quickly stand up.

"Sorry, Toothless. But I have err- something that I need to do. See you tomorrow! I'll bring food next time!" The sleepy dragon peeks and tilts his head as I left through the cracks between the rocks.

Stepping into the arena, I have a strong bad feeling about today. Something is bugging me. But as Gobber starts his daily speech, I put it aside.

"Okay, now everyone is here. Let's start today's training!" He clears his throat. It sounds like he's swallowing rocks.

"Before, I have used the Thunderdrum and the Nadder. But today, you're gonna fight a new dragon, the Hideous Zippleback!" He pulls the lever.

"Now, your job is to grab a bucket of water and put the dragon's spark out. But Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky, as they not only have two heads, one for spilling out gases and one for creating sparks, but also…" The door slams outward, and the gases pour out. Right away, the arena is filled with thick lime gases, making you only able to view five feet around you.

"… It will make it hard for us to see each other. But that's not a problem! Just try to survive!"

 _Thank you for stating the obvious. Also, if you can't see us, then who's going to save us when someone is in trouble?_

Normally, I just hide behind the door and wait until the training ends, but this time, Gobber closes the door after the dragon is out. "Hiccup! No hiding this time!" _Thank you!_

"This is my bucket!" "Here! Now you're covered in your bucket." The twins are fighting again. Ruffnut and Tuffnut throw their bucket of water on the other's head, causing both of them to fall down.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, out! This time there wasn't even a dragon…"

Snotlout tries to flirt with Astrid by first dumping a bucket of water on her, then saying that she looks like a dragon. The end result is Snotlout getting knocked out by Astrid.

"Snotlout out!" Gobber calls.

Fishlegs suddenly screams because the dragon bumps him in behind.

"Fishlegs, the dragon didn't even hurt you!"

A head peaks out of the fog at me. It is the gas head. "Ah… Hi, how's your day?" I ask.

Astrid's axe suddenly appears out of nowhere, spinning and hitting the dragon. But it does no damage as it simply bounces off the scale. Now the dragon is angry. _Great._

In one move, it swings it tail at me, too fast to dodge. The next thing I know is that his tail smashes into my face and throws me in the air for a second. Then everything goes black.

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffhanger!**

 **What do you think about Stoick? What is he planning to do? And will Hiccup survive? Follow this story to get noticed as soon as the next chapter was uploaded!**

 **Thanks everyone again for following, favoriting, or reviewing this story. I really appreciate it! Also, any mistakes or places that I can improve on, please tell me!**

 **About the poll, It is more accurate to have a choice of 'flight' or 'fight'. 'Flight' is basically the choice leaving. And the 'fight' is basically the choice of staying. Currently, there are only 3 votes. So, if you don't mind, go and vote on it!**

 **So, that all today. See you next time!**


	8. 1-8: Dreams

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for the waiting and the short chapter that I have here. First, school. No need for a longer explanation there. Second, I have kind of written myself in to a corner by adding something that is not in my plan. Now I have to find a way to deal with it but still have the story not being weird. Third, In this chapter, Stoick's dialogue is hard to write properly. I have tried my best to write it better and not so OOC. But it's still terrible.**

 **Okay, enough explaining. Story time!**

* * *

 **Beta: This chapter's Beta is TheBookRider. Thanks for his help to make this story better!**

 **DISCLAIMER: HTTYD and its character is owned by DreamWorks and I only own the new character that I created.**

 _Thought_

"human speech"

" **Dragon speech"**

 **Highlight/ A/N**

 **(Only for this chapter. It may be different of each chapter.)**

* * *

 _Last time…_

 _In one move, it swings its tail towards me. It's too fast for me to dodge it. The next thing I know, his tail smashes into my face and throws me in the air for a second. Then everything goes black._

* * *

"HICCUP!" Someone with a red beard ran across the arena out of nowhere. Gobber's face immediately turned green, not because of Hiccup's injury, because he knew that he would be fine, but because of the red-bearded person.

"GOBBER! Don't just stand there! Call the medic!" Stoick roared.

"Ah… Don't worry Stoick, he will live. It's just a small hit on his head-" Gobber explained.

"CALL HER NOW!"

That sent Gobber rushing.

"Ah… isn't chief on the hunt or something? Or am I remembering it wrong?" Ruffnut asked.

"Nah, he just stays in the forest with the others. They told me that they're just having a camp. He also told me to keep this as a secret," Tuffnut answered.

"You keeping a secret? That's unheard of!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Yea. Almost failed last week actually." Tuffnut replied, unknowingly agreeing with Snotlout's comment.

"Oh! Is it that time when you spoke about the chief's order?" Ruffnut excitingly asked, like when you have solved a tough puzzle.

Unfortunately for the teens, their conversation was cut short by Stoick. "Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Astrid, training is terminated. Go back to your home!"

* * *

"Gothi! How's my son?" I asked worriedly. Even though he did cause much trouble, he was still my son.

"Ahh. I told you that he is fine. That's my training class and accident like this always happens. I always make sure that they won't die in my class-" Gobber tried to assure me.

"Just tell me what she said." Gothi didn't speak.

"Huh… Fine. She said 'Hiccup's fine," Gobber translated. "He just needs to sleep. Also, you should thank the munificent Gobber-'" Gothi smacked his head for telling the clearly unoriginal and false statement.

"Thanks, Gothi." I smiled at her. She gave me a 'no problem' gesture.

"Well, my job's done. I think I will just leave. You know… Continue to prepare for the next training… Nothing out of place…" Gobber was trying to slip away. I wasn't going to let him.

"Not so fast, Gobber… I think we need to think about your 'special' training style. Come with me." I guided him to a corner before releasing my anger.

"I KEEP TELLING YOU TO KEEP THE TRAINEE SAFE! THIS IS NOT THE FIRST TIME!"

"Ahh… yea I knew that. But… but no one's ever died, right?"

"THAT ISN'T AN EXCUSE!"

"…"

I sighed. After sorting my anger, I decided to do what should have been done long time ago. "Now, I want you to make sure the trainees are safe before you continue the training. Therefore, this season's training is terminated."

"Wait, how about the teens?" Gobber exclaimed.

"They are going to move to the next season."

"Then what about the casting out…" Gobber whispered it like it was forbidden to talk about.

"I am going to ask _him_ about this..."

* * *

It's been 2 days. _What is that little human boy doing? The lake's fish are running out. And I haven't been this hungry since… well, actually just a week. But still! Doesn't he know that a dragon needs much more food than a pile of fish per day?_

That boy, Hiccup. It's been only a week since I met him, but I can feel a bond building between us. That's never happened to me before. When a bond is built, only death and Iota can cut it. And those who once have a bond can never have another new one.

Most of the Borsin pack had bonded to one of the human during the Second Great Peace, but all of them were probably dead as they decided to stay in the town, which was destroyed completely. It was not just burnt to the ground, but the entire island disappeared. I am in the pack too, and once tried to get a bond. But for astrange reason, I never have found one. I guess that was because of the destiny? After the horror, everyone left on their own. At that time, I knew another pack was close by and joined them to the journey of north, and now the journey of certain death.

It's funny that centuries ago, I wanted a partner so much but never got one; but now, in a cove, on the Aifor Island, is where I meet my partner. And it has to be the one who has tken the freedom from me. Sometimes, you just have to have to accept your destiny. Maybe that's what Iota meant by _Loss In Order To Gain._

I almost killed him in our first meeting. I wasn't dealing with the loss of freedom quite well. In the second meeting, we completed the trust ritual. By completing it, both he and I can't kill each other. Of course, no human knows this. Those who complete it unknowingly never try to hurt the dragon. Lucky me.

Then the human stuck his hand out. I was affronted. Not because of the possibility of him killing me, since that is impossible, but because with me touching him, that would mean the completion of the bond. I knew that he was meant for me, but completing the bond in the same day of completing the trust ritual was unheard of. I didn't know if I should go that fast. Then the boy turned his head, facing away, leaving me in complete control. With that, I decided to have him as my partner, my only partner in my life. What other human would do that?

A week has passed and I have learnt a lot about humans. Apparently, most of our knowledge about humans is outdated. I also learnt about his life. If I did kill him in the first place, I would feel very sorry for him. Sorry for myself, too, once I would starve to death.

But really? Where is that boy? It isn't normal for the boy not to come around. I know he loves to be here. Has something happened to him? Iota, I just want to know what happened. I hate waiting!

* * *

The fire was burning everywhere. Thousands and thousands of dragons were covering the sky, forming a line. Then suddenly, a humongous dragon, no, a monster more likely, dropped from the sky.

" **The Peace Crystal is mine! You can't have it. I need to give it to the Spites. Then I can take over the world!"** A sound came out. It isn't human speech, but I could understand it.

The scene collapsed and dissolved into a cave. Only sounds could be heard.

 **"Iota! Are…right? Why are all yo…own? An…happen…our immor…"** The sound drifted away as a much closer sound replaced it.

" **Lose In Order To Gain.**

 **Peace Between Two Race.**

 **One Forbidden Friendship.**

 **And Where I Fall Is Where I Rise."**

Then a burning fire came straight at me.

"Ahh!" I woke up with a loud scream. Looking around, I saw… Gothi staring at me. I screamed again.

"Ahh! Gothi! Don't scare me like that!" _Why am I in Gothi's house?_ Then my memory came back.

"Dream."

"What? Who's talking?" I asked, confused.

"Me."

"Ah…" Who?

"The one in front of you!"

"Gothi…? You talk?" I asked, surprised. That was impossible!

"Yes. Dream."

"Dream?"

"Tell me."

"Oh! the dreams. Yeah, just have a strange one. But nothing to worry about-" I tried to convince her.

My dad smash in the door. "Son!" _Great. The person that I don't want to see the most._

"Wait, why are you here? Have I slept for a week or more? Aren't you on a hunting trip?"

"Oh…Ahh… about that… We will talk about this when we are home." Stoick nervously smiled.

"Okay then…"

"…"

"…"

I decided to break the silence first, but dad also talked at the same time.

"Okay. I am fine. As strong as ever. Don't mind me. I am just gonna… gonna go to the forest for a walk. So yeah… Ah… See you later!"

"Okay. You are fine. That's good. I have some work to do now. Ah… Yea just gonna go deal with the twin's mess. You know… They are troubles. So… See you tonight!"

With that awkward conversation ended, I snuck out of the back door that not even Gothi knew about. It was a little project when I built the back section of the hut, even though everyone thought Gobber built the building. With that in place, I can escape the horrible smell in the hut anytime I want. I am surprised Gothi hasn't found it yet.

* * *

 **A/N: I am going to at least release one chapter per week, and try to go for two. Should I make each chapter longer? Maybe 3-4k? Let me know if you have any suggestions.**

 **Also, thank you for Arraia's review. I appreciate it a lot. I will try my best to upload faster. Also, thank for all the people who followed, favorited or even just read this story. Again, it is you guys that keeps me writing this story.**

 **This is a reminder for those who haven't voted on the poll yet to go to my profile to leave your own vote.**

 **And this is the end of this chapter! See you next week! (Maybe)**


	9. 1-9: Wake Up

**/N: Sorry guys! I am late! I am too busy recently, and I prefer quality over quantity. But anyways, here is the chapter!**

 **Also, you may notice a writing style changes here. I hope you like it as it seems to be most comfortable writing style for me.**

 **We broke 1000 views! Thanks so much for everyone!**

* * *

 **Beta: This chapter's beta is the legendary TheBookRider who's still here with me! Go check him/her out!**

 **DISCLAIMER: HTTYD and its character is owned by DreamWorks and I only own the new character that I created.**

 _Thought_

"human speech"

" **Dragon speech"**

 **Highlight/ A/N**

 **(Only for this chapter. It may be different of each chapter.)**

* * *

There are several guards walking around the food storage, mostly looking into the forest to spot any intruders that might be hiding, while also making sure that no one sneaks into the storage. But there haven't been any outcast attacks since the dragon's attacks started. They probably think that this island is too dangerous to live on, and dragons attack only in dark. Also, anyone who wants snacks can just ask the chief. It's not like we are low on food, for now. There is no need of stealing in Berk. With all these reasons combined, that explains why all guards are sleeping on the job.

I walk into the storage, carefully to not wake up any napping guards. I have done this for a week to fill Toothless' bottomless pit of belly. It is a wonder that no one seems to notice the disappearance of food that could feed entire Berk for several months.

 _I am not stealing, just borrowing. I will catch more fish and replace what I took in the future… somehow. Maybe._

I look at some baskets of sorted cods. Toothless seems to like it the most, for he always finishes all the cods before swallowing the others.

 _Oh gods. He must be really angry with me, having staved for days. Well, at least I only hit my head and didn't break any bones. I have to be more careful and not injure myself. Unless… If he can fly again, can he get enough food for himself? The 'borrowing' method to get food won't work forever. Hmm… If I can just fix his tail… Why not? Maybe…_

I begin to think about the possibility of making a working prosthetic tail while carrying two burdensome baskets of cods. Anyone who sees me would not only be surprised that I can carry that much but also laugh at the absurdity of a tiny, limply figure holding two bulky baskets with toothpick-like arms. Not that anyone would see me when they are snoozing on the job.

Without even noticing it, I have arrived. As I look down, a grumpy dragon stares at me. If I was the other Vikings… well any other normal humans, actually, I would have run for my life. "Ahh… Hi! May have been a bit late…"

He bounces at me, causing the baskets spill out their contents on the floor. While I hit the ground, the wound on my head hit a rock. I try to not cry out in pain, but Toothless still notices it. I feel around with my hand. The wound opened again and was covering the ground with my blood. I quickly press a reserve bandage onto it. Toothless coos at me, maybe blaming himself for hurting me.

"Don't worry bud. It's fine," I told him.

While I try to stand up, he gently pokes me, wanting me to lay down and rest. "No, it's really fine." But he lays his fat head on me, pinning me down. "Okay. We'll have some rest, if you insist!" We stare at the blue sky together and relax. It is wonderful to have your best friend lying on you and not have to worry anything. _If we could always be like this…_

* * *

Time had once again reminded them about the reality as a dragon's belly growled. _Huh, why now? Why are there always things to disrupt me and my human's time?_

"Toothless, you must be really hungry. I've brought you the two baskets of cods. Your favorite food!" _Wow, I am so distracted by my human's wound that I didn't even notice the delicious cods!_

The dragon lifted it head up and dived into the food, finishing it in seconds. When he finished, they sat side by side on a rock, watching the sunset.

"Toothless, you must be confused as to why I haven't come to you in last few days. Well, do you remember the dragon training that I told you before?" the human asked.

The dragon gave an affirmative purr.

"Well, two days before, there was one of those trainings, and things didn't go well…"

The dragon tilted his head, wanting to hear more.

The human understood what the dragon wanted. "Let just say that a Hideous Zippleback smashed me into the wall of the arena. Then I was in coma for two days. I just woke up actually."

The dragon lightly smacked his head. **"You should stay at the old lady's nest! You are not healed completely yet!"**

"I know I know. It's just that… I... I miss you…" The human responded. Both of them didn't notice that the human was slowly starting to understand the dragon. There was another silence.

"… Well, anyway. There is also another thing. During the coma, I had dream…?" He was unsure if it was even a dream, for it seemed more like a memory. "It was a weird dream. In the first scene, dragons were hovering everywhere. Then another monstrous dragon came out, and it spoke in a strange language! And somehow, I could understand it. It said something about Peace Crystal. Then I was in a cave, but everything was too fuzzy. Another dragon spoke something about the Iota. Then I was in a burning battlefield with corpses of dragons lying everywhere. A voice said, 'Lose in order to gain. Peace between two races. One forbidden friendship. And where I fall is where I rise.' It is really strange that that was very clear when everything else wasn't, and I can't forget it. It keeps popping up in my head with the 'Iota' word. I don't even know what it means!" Unknown to him, the dragon knew it all.

" **How… how did… you know this? WHAT?"** he roared. The human, not knowing what he said, thought that something was wrong. "Ahh… Bud? Is someone hiding? What is it Bud?"

In situations like this, the dragon really wanted to be able to speak, or have the human to be able to understand thought-speech.

Dragons aren't like other creatures who only use physical communications like humans which use sound and gesture. Dragons also use psychological communications. It is hard for peoples who don't have this ability to understand, but you can think it as a net of connected brains. Since every dragon shares a tiny bit of Iota's power, as all dragons are created by him, they can use that power net to communicate to the others. But of course, they do also use gestures and sound to communicate to others. There is a reason that some strong dragons who have more power can control the others. That is also how the Beta be able to control most dragons but not The Night Rulers.

The dragon displayed a flat look on his vasage. "Ahh… Am I misunderstanding something here?" Hiccup asked.

He nodded.

"Ahh… Then what are you trying to tell me?"

The dragon sighed, **"Never mind…"** He didn't try to make the human understand as he already figured out it was basically impossible several centuries ago.

"Ahh… Is it important?"

The dragon ignored him and walked to the lake to drink some water.

"Okay then. I guess that means no." After that, they laid down where they had been before.

The human broke the silence first. "Toothless, I have been thinking. We can't… Well, at least I can't keep 'borrowing' the food from the village. They are going to find out soon. We have to catch it ourselves. By the way, can you get enough food yourself, if you can fly again?" The dragon gave a _are you serious_ or _what do you think_ look, then smacked the human's head.

"Ouch… Hey! I don't know, okay? All we Vikings know is that you guys keep raiding our village. I thought you can't hunt enough food for yourself and that's why you raid us."

The dragon sighed, **"All because of that bloody Beta…"**

"Well, I was thinking that I will help you fly. Then you can catch food yourself and maybe even repaid for the food that I 'borrowed'. But there is one problem that I can't think of a solution see, I will build a tail fin. That's not a problem in and of itself, but how will you control it? Well… I hope you don't mind but… What do you think about having a human on your back? Then I can control your tail fin…" The dragon gave another _are you serious_ look.

"Of course, if you don't like it, I can try to think of another ways…"

The dragon poked his side, telling him that he wouldn't mind about it. But he thought, _That… That is crazy… No one has ever done that before. That will make me a horse, will it not? No… This is not his intention. He is helping me to touch the sky again! So let's do it, if he actually successfully makes a tail fin._

"Thanks, Toothless… I… I am sorry. If I hadn't created that stupid bola… If hadn't fired that bola… If it hadn't hit you… you would still be free as before, flying above the clouds, and… and… Actually, I don't really know what you guys usually do. But whatever it is, it must be better than now. Stuck on a cove, surrounded by walls of stone, unable to use your very nature to fly away… I… I am so sorry, bud… I don't think you will ever forgive-"

The dragon had enough. He smacked Hiccup with his tail (again) and curled around him. **"I don't care. What I want is you, my best and only friend. I can never blame you."**

The human mostly understood him. He hugged his blocky head. "Thanks, bud. You are my best and only friend." And that's how they passed the night, together.

They were two separated, broken pieces. Now, together, they were whole again.

* * *

Somewhere in the village, a furious person shouted, "HICCUP!"

Only the dragon heard it, but he put it off as one of the crazy Vikings doing crazy things. Just like normal.

* * *

I am standing on top of a small hill. No, it isn't the mountain being tiny, but me being huge, and not standing, but… flying? I… am flying?

" **Iota, the war between Lightning Spines and The Landers is ending peacefully, but Sea Spines are having problems with Scauldrons about spaces in Faircoast Sector Three. Some battles have broken out last few days."**

" **Get Team Rose to sort that out. Anything else?"**

" **Yes, Iota. Team Emerald, Team Oak, Team Justice, Team Tiger and Team Mirror have all requested your help. And we lost communications with Team Mud, Team Sky, Team Lumber and Team Lightning for over six days. We are also running out of Teams to keep the peace."**

" **Ahh… I may have an idea."**

The scene slowly fades away as a pure black dragon replaces it.

" **You will be the first Night Ruler. You may feel powerful now, but as more and more generations pass on and more and more Night Rulers appear, the power will be equally spitted. Your species' goal to the world is to maintain peace. Go now, kid. When time is here, you will be back."**

The tiny dragon baby flies away into the unknown as the scene fades away once again.

There is only black, pure black covering everything. _What?_ I can move again. As I touch the pure black, my memory floats back.

 _Ahh… What is with all these dreams? Why is it so weird? It… It didn't feel like a dream. It was more like a memory, a memory that I didn't have before… Hugh!_ I accidentally shout and wake Toothless up. He opens his wings, letting bright sunlight in.

"Sorry, Toothless. Must have woke you up." Toothless slowly slides me down to the ground, then nudges me lightly, asking me if I am all right. "Well… It's just the dreams. It's… weird. But nothing to-"

I noticed the sunlight. _Have I slept through the whole night? Oh, no…_ I now remember that my dad wanted to meet me last night and I have totally forgotten.

"Toothless, I have something to do! See you later!" I say as I run out of the cove. _Oh... Dad must be really angry…_

* * *

 **A/N: Polls: Anyone who haven't vote on it should vote on it now! The poll will close soon!**

 **Also, don't need to worry about me abandoning the story. I will never do that as I enjoy writing the story as much as you enjoy reading the story.**

 **That's it. See you this week! (hopefully)**

 **B/N:** _ **Why not write about your own story?**_


	10. 1-10: Talks

**A/N: Hi! I am back! Nothing really need to say, so let's go on to the story!**

* * *

 **Beta: This chapter's Beta is the one and only, TheBookRider!**

 **DISCLAIMER: HTTYD and its character is owned by DreamWorks and I only own the new character that I created.**

 _Thought_

"human speech"

" **Dragon speech"**

 **Highlight/ A/N**

 **(Only for this chapter. It may be different of each chapter.)**

* * *

"HICCUP! Where were you last night!?" The voice boomed across the town, waking everyone up. Guards gathered around to watch the drama playing out in the plaza.

"Ah… As you can see… I may have gotten lost in the forest. But nothing to be worry about! I didn't get hurt or anything… And also, nothing is broken! Two for the price of one! I'm back now. Everything is fine. Let's go back to work guys! I'm just gonna… walk-" He pointed in the direction he intended to go.

Stoick grabbed Hiccup with his vest like he was a rag doll. "HICCUP! Is TIME to be SERIOUS! You CANNOT go disappearing like that! Do you know what responsibility is? You've just woken up from coma!" Stoick wanted to say something private, but spectators were nearby, pretending that they were still doing their jobs but clearly failing "Everyone! Go back to your job! Nothing for you to see here!" The crowds started to disperse. "And you, come with me. We have to have a little chat." His tone indicated the chat would not be about the fine weather Berk was having for the year.

"Looks like Useless gets in troubles again!" Snotlout commented jovially, a sneer on his face.

"Yeah! I've never seen the chief that angry before. He's even better than the time we blew up the storage!" Ruffnut said.

"Do you think the chief is going to tell him about the vote?" Tuffnut wondered.

"Maybe, but whether he knows or not, he'll still be cast out. I mean, what do you think Useless will ever do to get people to want him to stay? Commanding a dragon?" Ruffnut replied.

"Yeah! No junk should be staying around in Berk. I say that the chief made a right choice this time! Who wants him around anyway?" Snotlout said.

"But haven't you seen how the chief acts about it? I don't think he really wants to do it. He is his son after all…" Fishlegs said.

"The chief still thinks he is his son? What kind of nonsense is this?" Snotlout scoffed. "Stoick is willing to cast him out, but just doesn't want to show it, that's all."

* * *

As the door closed with a bang, Hiccup knew it wouldn't be another ordinary talk. He could feel his dad was more 'Stoick' than ever, and as furious as before, now with a scant of frustration.

"HICCUP! Do you know how much trouble you get me in? You are on the edge of being cast out! I wanted to tell you about it last night, but you just wandered off into the forest, completely neglecting my orders! This just gives the village more reason to cast you out." He sighed, letting off some his steam before getting more serious. "There's no time left, Hiccup! If you don't change now and become a proper Viking in the village, then you will be forced out to learn. When times come, you will be back. I won't tell you what to do now as I have no control of you, but remember, when the times come, I also will not assist you in any way. What's happening that day will be the result of your work from now on." He walked to the door, turning back at the last second. "Do whatever you want, **kid**. I will be off to my duty." He never said, "See you later" or even a simple goodbye.

Hiccup was left feeling mixed. On one side, he felt like he was free now. He could do whatever he wanted. Visiting Toothless every day, building new inventions anytime he wanted, even sleeping with Toothless every night was now possible! There was endless freedom. He could do everything. No one would ever set a time table on him again.

He felt free.

But the other side of him was crushed completely. His dad hadn't even said son or called him by his name. He had said ' **kid'**. Was he now not a son in the chief's mind? Did that count as a disowning him? Even though his wishes for his dad to care about him more were long gone, he never expected his farther to turn into a… stranger. He still had hope of his dad looking up on him. Now, al of the hope was washed away. What he did in the last ten years was to gain his dad's respect, maybe even the other's. Now… Now everything has changed.

Hiccup felt broken.

Also, with the hope of getting dad's respect, which had been his goal for his entire life, gone, what would he do now? When the time came, he was sure that no one would want him to stay. When he was cast out, where should he go? Were there any places that would even accept an outcast that was useless? What should he do now? He didn't have a goal.

Hiccup felt lost.

His dad had also said that he wouldn't care about him anymore. If he was cast out, the chief would not object to it. If Hiccup was killed, he probably wouldn't mind it. If he was gone, he might even be happy that the hiccup of the village was gotten rid of. He was his chief, but not. He was his family, but not. He was his father, but not.

Hiccup felt betrayed.

Now what should he do? Maybe it would be better if he just jumped off a random cliff. That would be better. No one even needed to see his dead body and clean up.

Hiccup felt hopeless.

But something in his mind was shining with a purple dim light. It was telling him not to give up. It was reminding him about Toothless, the one being that was his friend. No, not just friend. Toothless was more of a family to him than anyone. Toothless cared about him.

He must not give up.

* * *

The dragon was struggling to nap under a shadow. The recent event was messing up his sleep cycle. First was the absence of deep caves to sleep in. Second was the interruption of the human's visit. Now his problemwas his mind.

His mind was full of thoughts. He wondered how it was possible for his human friend to know about the Peace Crystal. Even the Ancients – those who didn't age physically, knew little about it. It was a long-forgotten, yet important history that he only remembered because he was The Iota's personal guard and it was a part of his job to remember the history for The Iota.

He thought it maybe the Iota's power, trying to tell him something using dream broadcast. Dream broadcast was one of The Iota's abilities. It allowed him to send his own dreams out to any living thing, replacing their own dreams. But there were a few problems with that explanation. First, for it to be working, Iota had to still be alive in this realm, which wasn't possible. Second, if The Iota wanted to tell him something, why did he send his dreams to the human, and not just send it to him directly? Unless The Iota wanted to tell something to the human, not him. But that didn't make any sense. Why would he do that?

He had thousands of thoughts and thousand of more solutions, but none made more sense than the firs tone. He wanted to forget about it, but it just wouldn't go away, bugging at his mind.

That's when he heard a footstep. He tensed up, thinking it might be one of the Vikings lost in the forest. If he was found, there would be no more surviving.

Luckily for him, it was just his lovely human. The human was back mush sooner than he had thought, especially when he heard the father's furious shouting.

"Toothless. I am back." The dragon could tell something was wrong. His human wasn't in a good mood. Something was bugging him.

The dragon crooned, **"My human, what's bugging you today?"** The human seemed to understand it.

He sighed. "I am lost… What should I do, bud?" He hugged the bulky head and the dragon crooned.

 **"Just tell me my friend."**

"My dad, he... he said I can do whatever I want from now on. I should be happy. I mean, I get to stay with you all the time. I don't even have to go back to the village anymore! But… I just can't. He also hinted that sometime in the future, a public vote will decide whether I can stay in the village or get cast out. I already know how the vote will go. But then… What? What should I do? What should we do? Leaving Berk… That's just never entered my mind before. And now it's becoming a reality…"

 **"Well… Why not make the tail fin that you have talked about? With that, we can go anywhere we want! Exploring lands even, not that I haven't seen anything before. But we have to make the tail fin first!"** Surprisingly the human knew what he said.

"Yeah! You're right! If I make it, then we can get food ourselves. Maybe even leave before the vote time comes, save the awkwardness for my father - not that he thinks me as a son anymore - but still, we can go far and explore the lands beyond the boundaries!"

 **"Now you're being positive."**

"Thanks, bud. You always know how to cheer me up."

 **"That's what a friend should do."** The dragon drew his human closer, but stopped as the human suddenly jumped up, pulling himself out of the dragon's hold.

"Well you know what? I am gonna go work on it. Don't go anywhere. I will be back soon!"

As if the dragon could get out if he wanted to.

" **Wait what? You're actually going to build one? I thought you were just joking!"** The human had climbed out of the cove already. When he was committed to do something, not even a fire-breathing dragon could stop his creativity.

The dragon let a great gust of air out of his lungs. **"As if it will actually work. Why do the humans even think about crazy ideas that will never work?"**

* * *

"Just need a ball bearing here and there… maybe a joint would be all right here…" Hiccup was making the tail fin's blueprint in his little room at the back of the forge. It was his eighth birthday present from Gobber for him to do his stuff inside and not cover the forge with papers all over the place. Stoick, of course, hated the room, but it was better than having Gobber not about to do his job or make the forge much easier to be burnt down.

"Hey, what's you doing back there? The big talk's over already?"

Hiccup jumped a bit, not expecting anyone. "Hi, Gobber. Why are you here?" It was not like a normal relaxing talk. Hiccup still hadn't forgot the previous talk with Gobbe and forgiven him yet.

"Well, it's my forge. Why can't I be here?"

Hiccup hadn't had the time to think how he should feel about Gobber. His mind was too focused on the more important stuff.

"Well, lad. I am… sorry, for what I have said last time."

"You don't have to sorry about that. You are true, after all."

"I came to here is to tell you about the training"

"Oh training! I am late, isn't I? I'd forgotten about-"

"No lad. I came to tell you that the training will no longer be continued. It is now terminated."

"Oh… Is it… because I got hurt?"

"Well… Don't mind about it." Hiccup thought that he would beat up much more the next time he met the gang, and he was right.

Gobber asked pointing at the blueprint. "Lad, what're you working on? Can I have a-"

"No! Ahh… It's… It's secret! And it's not important at all! You don't need to mind about it!"

Gobber was stunned. He never seen Hiccup minding about his privacy. _Maybe that's good?_ The Viking wondered. He knew for sure that the blueprint was important, but he would not try to find out as Hiccup was already quite angry with him. Looking into something that Hiccup wanted to protect was not a way to repair a relationship. "Okay then… I will just leave you to your own work. I am going to return these axes."

"See you later!"

Before Gobber stepped out completely, he added. "Oh! Almost forgot! Stoick told me to leave you to decide if you want to do the job. He said something about freedoms and… Anyway, you don't have to repair the stuff now. You're free to go to anywhere you want. I wish I could do that…" He mumbled as he walked out the forge.

"Well, that's just leaves more time for me to do my own stuff. Where was I? Oh yeah, the joint. Is a joint enough? Maybe…" Hiccup was back in to his own creative world, murmuring to himself.

* * *

 **A/N: One note, the poll is now closed. The result is… find out yourself!**

 **Again, nothing to say. So see you next time!**

 **B/N: Read, review, follow, and favorite, or my personal army of trolls will steal your socks.**


	11. 1-11: Communications

**A/N: I am late, sorry! But hey, at least this is an extra-long chapter. I dunno where to stop so I kept writing. Sorry for being late again. Now let's go on to the story!**

* * *

 **Beta: The one and only, TheBookRider!**

 **DISCLAIMER: HTTYD and its character is owned by DreamWorks and I only own the new character that I created.**

 _Thought_

"human speech"

" **Dragon speech"**

 **Highlight/ A/N**

 **(Only for this chapter. It may be different of each chapter.)**

* * *

"Toothless!?" _Hmm… Where is he?_ the human thought as he stepped inside the cove. The black dragon was not lying under a tree like the last few times he'd come. Unknown to Hiccup, the dragon was behind him, sniffing at the newest invention and wondering if it would actually work. The dragon bumped it with his nose.

"Ahh!" The human, now breathing heavily, weakly said. "For Odin's sake, don't do that again. You scared the wits out of me…Probably took seven years off my life!" But the dragon was focused on the contraption and pay his word no mind.

" **What is this? Is this the fin?** " the dragon crooned.

"Oh hey, do you know what this is? It's your new tail fin, bud!" the human announced proudly.

The dragon stared at the folded mess of leather and metal more. **"How would this mess even work?"**

Seeing the dragon's confusion, he grubbed the contraption with both hands, then pulled it open. "See?"

The prosthetic fin was made from some scrap metal around the workshop. It was a skeleton made of one long metal rod that hed five short rod that stuck out. It was made by a melted down rusty axe. Two sheets of leather were bolted onto the frame and looked as if one gust of wind would blow them away. The whole thing didn't seem safe for use flying, but it would do the job for the moment.

" **Will that even stay intact moving around?"**

The human understood the dragon's worry. "Don't worry! It's definitely gonna work. It may not look that… believing, but it can get us in the air! You just need to stay still while I strap it on…" He soon knew that a dragon would never stay still if you told them to, especially a downed one. While he was trying to lock the belt, the dragon scratched an itch, starched his wings, caught a butterfly, and more.

After almost half an hour and dozens of annoying shouts later, what was supposed to take a minute at most was finally done. The human sighed. "Finally…"

With his tail balanced and possibility of touching the air again, he extended his wings fully, not knowing that there were more than strapping on the fin. A human was sitting on his tail. "Okay, bud. Now comes the important-"

The dragon bolted up into the sky, carrying the human with him. "Ahh! No, bud, no!" The rope that was supposed to hold onto the tail fin flew from his hand. There was nothing holding the tail fin open; therefore, it hung around uselessly and provided no lift. They entered an uncontrollable dive.

The human noticed it. He managed to grab and pull the fins open. With them now providing lift, the pair barely missed the cliff. They were now moving above the cove. They were touching the sky together.

They were flying.

The dragon was excited. He never thought that he would touch the sky again. From the moment that he saw his torn-off tail fin, he had been sure that he would be a ground bunny forever. Now, it felt good, maybe even better, than before.

On the other hand, the human was relaxed. Yes, a ground creature who lived his whole life in a flat world, now gaining a new way, up was more relaxed than a dragon who had been in the air from birth. He felt oddly comfortable, like he has been in the air before. He felt oddly free, free from the ground, like he was supposed to be flying over the trees, the forest, and the island. He felt oddly safe, like falling to his death wasn't possible.

Once again, the feeling was back.

But as happy times always fly by quickly, they flow too high to be stable. The human fell off, splashing into the lake underneath them, with the dragon following closely behind.

"Hoh! Yah! That was awesome! Gotta try that again!" The human shouted. His mood was not affected by failing into the lake or getting completely wet.

" **Thank you, Iota, for giving me a way to return to the sky again,"** the dragon exclaimed joyfully.

"Well, bud, you seem quite excited. Let's do that again!" The human grabbed another rope and got on to the dragon's back.

Together, they returned to the sky.

* * *

A bright white with a purple dim flash exploded from behind the locked door. Then the Communication Lock clicked.

* * *

It was now nighttime. The sun had moved past the horizon. In Berk, night guards were in their assigned positions, watching the sky carefully to spot any possible dragon raid. Everyone else had all gone back to their houses. Some were still eating, but most had gone to sleep. All except one.

Hiccup had been trying to fly with his dragon friend all day long. He wrote seven pages of changes that needed to be done with the tail fin and another book fully about ways to control it.

His exorbitance ended when the dragon laid on the ground, telling his human friend that he didn't want to try again. So they sat around a camp fire.

"Bud, tomorrow, I will go back to the village for a bit to make the changes on the flying gears. We will have a successful flight!" the human told the dragon.

 **"Not again! I have crash landed sixty-five times already! Can we just… enjoy a full day where we don't have to do anything? Hhh… How am I gonna tell-"**

"Don't worry. We won't crash again! But if you want to have a full day just hanging around… That's a good idea actually!"

 **"Wait, you actually guessed what I am saying?"**

They finally noticed. The dragon now thought of all the previous talks with his friend. He noticed his friend was getting what he said more and more accurately. He tested his theory out.

 **"Hiccup, can you hear me?"**

"Yes, what is it- Wait, I can hear… Bud, did you just ask if I can hear you?"

 **"Yes…"** The dragon replied also by nodding his head.

"Oh Odin's luck, I can hear you! I can understand you! We can have proper talks now! YES!" The human jumped up and down.

The dragon was also excited, but puzzled at the same time. He was thinking how it could be. He knew that by bonding with a human, the human might see a bit further and clearer, but that was supposed to be it. And even that was rare. He had only bonded with his human for a week. How was that possible?

After the human calmed down, the dragon decided to ask a question that he had wanted to ask for a long time, **"How do you know about Iota?"**

The human was surprised by the sudden change of topic. "So… you know what an 'Iota' is?"

 **"Yes, every dragon knows about it."**

"What is it then? Can you explain it to me?" Hiccup asked, curiously.

 **"Well… it's going to be a long explanation, so lie down and listen. Iota is a creator. What is it called in the human's word? It is basically like Odin."**

"A god."

" **Good. So Iota is our god. He created us and also helped to keep peace. By the way, he was also the first god in this world. Your human gods came later. At the start, Iota helped Odin to establish his realms and his other… semi-gods? What do humans call Loki and Thor?"**

"Well it's just gods. We call Odin All-father too. But it's more like a nick-name."

" **Well, let just call them semi-gods for now. We also have them. They are Alpha, Beta, BloodMoon, who is dead because of treason, Zeta, who left and cannot be found. We, Night Rulers, or Night Furies, are semi-semi-gods."**

"Semi-semi gods? What is that?" Hiccup laughed.

" **Semi-semi gods are those who have Iota's power, but very little of it. It was because Iota gave us ten percent of his power, split evenly across our kind. When the numbers of our kind drops, we will have more power, as it is more concentrated. Unfortunately, that is what happening now. I can feel my power is strong."**

"What happened?"

" **I don't think you humans know this, but we dragons are in a Second War now. Beta betrayed us. He spread lies about us. He wanted us to stop ruling the dragons and keeping peace. He succeeded. Everyone was hunting us down. Those who got captured, wanting to be alive, told the others that the lies were true, further making more and more dragons believed in the lies. Things have gotten better once Iota was back from his realm, but not for long. When he was back, he told everyone about Beta's plan. Then the strongest of dragons gathered together for a final fight with Beta. We should have won with Iota's power. But for unknown reasons, Iota did not use his power, and he was killed… by Beta. That's why I want to know how you get those dreams. Is there an instruction to tell me about something? I must know!"**

The human scratched the back of his neck. "Well… sorry, bud, but from what I can remember, there was no instruction. The dream is so out of place."

" **Iota has the power to replace other's dreams with his dreams. He may have used it on you. But in order to do that, he must still be in the realm, alive."**

Hiccup sighed. "… I have no idea how I got the dream, sorry, bud."

" **That's… fine."**

"Well, then, why do dragons raid us every week? It is clear that dragons aren't what we thought they were."

" **Beta. She commanded us to raid nearby islands for food. Beta controls them using the power from Iota. Most dragons can't resist it, but I can. Iota once gave me a special power to be able to resist any kind of command. I need to find a way to destroy Beta's control, but the only dragon that can do that is Iota…"** The dragon was sad. His job in this world was to keep peace and he failed. He could not think of any ways to do it.

"I'll help you. I'll help you make peace. Not just on the dragons' side, but also between dragons and humans," the human said, not just wanting to cheer his best friend up, but also setting a goal for him to complete. Possible or not, he could not tell, but trying was at least better than doing nothing.

" **Is it even… possible? When Iota isn't here anymore? We have to defeat a semi-god! How can we do it? For the love of the skies, where do we even start? It is… impossible…"**

"Have you tried doing it?"

" **No…"** The dragon now realized in all this time, he was trying to find others to solve it, but never tried to do so himself.

"Then how do you know it is _not_ impossible?"

" **I… don't…"** the dragon admitted.

"Then it is possible!"

The dragon wanted to point out the faulty logics, but he thought, _Maybe that is the human's advantage. Maybe that is why they can build their nests out of trees, and create tools using metals from the ground. All because they believed that they can do it._ He stayed silent about his doubts.

Together, they watched the star shinning above, both thinking about how they could complete their goal. Neither of them came up with a plan.

The human decided to change the subject. "What was your live like? I mean… are you popular? You are a semi-semi god, so…"

" **My life was like yours. I was an 'outcast', in your language. There were great times, before this war broke out, about three thousand years ago, but many-"**

"Three thousand years ago? Wow, that's… so far in the past. How long do you guys live, then?"

" **For most dragons, about four to six thousand years. But Night Rulers never die of old age. I lived for almost about… twenty-three thousand years, I think. I was the first of the Night Rulers to be created. Most other dragons don't remember that much, even the other Night Rulers. I only remembered it because I was Iota's personal guard. Remembering the history was one of my jobs."**

The human was amazed. Standing in front of his eyes was a twenty thousand years old creature that was also his best friend. He would have never guessed it. But then, comparing the dragon's age to human's lifespan, he felt how small he actually was, and how little an effect he had on the word. "Do you know how long can a human lives at most?"

" **I know that you are feeling sad because of the short lifespan that you have, am I right? A human at most can live up to seventy years. It always amazes us how you humans can do so much stuff in such a short time."**

"I dunno. I guess, we just live as long as we can, doing our best to complete our personal goals. By the way, how do you know about the human language and lifespan? That's not something that you can learn by spying on us."

" **We know much more than just your languages. Before this war was a time of peace. We call it the Second Great Peace. In the late time, humans started showing up. There was no fighting between dragons and humans, We actually helped each other. We caught food for humans, and in return, they gave us a comfortable places to live in. In that time, we slowly understood your languages, culture, and more."**

"There was a time when humans and dragons were in peace? That must be wonderful. Flying on the back of…" The human stopped. He now felt guilty about shooting his best friend down.

" **Do not worry about it. I would never blame you. Think of it this way. If you hadn't shot me down, you would not have found me, and I would not have such a great friend on my side. Yes, losing the ability to fly is bitter, but 'Lose in order to gain'. I gained a friend. At least you have helped me get back in the air. So I have lost nothing in the end."**

"I… You are right. So, you forgive me?"

" **There is nothing to forgive. Now, it is late. I don't think you will go back to your nest. So lay down on my wings. It is time to sleep."**

The human laid down his head on his friend's wing comfortably. He said one last sentence before closing his eyes.

"Thank you, Toothless."

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully I will not be late again.**

 **About the story, the end of part one of the story is close. Please leave a review, or just PM me if you have any ideas or find any improvements that I can do, or just your thought about my writing.**

 **See you next time!**


	12. 1-12: Errors

**A/N: I am back again, With another long chapter!**

 **I know I'm kinda late, again, but you won't mind, would you? Hehe… Just let me go to the backstage and start the terminal… BYE!** _*Bang*_

* * *

 **Beta: The one and only - TheBookRider!**

 **DISCLAIMER: HTTYD and its character is owned by DreamWorks and I only own the new character that I created.**

 _Thought_

"human speech"

" **Dragon speech"**

 **Highlight/ A/N**

" **You can guess it"**

 **(Only for this chapter. It may be different of each chapter.)**

* * *

"Bud, let's try it out. It should work faultlessly this time." The human was holding a contraption and his 'cheat sheet'. He was energized, but his dragon friend was not so much, seeing as how he was enjoying his lovely nap.

" **You said that twelve times already, and none of them survived for a single minute,"** the dragon recalled. **"We have been trying to do this for a whole week. Can you not feel fatigue?"**

The human ignored him. **"Why do we not just maybe… relax and wait until winter has passed?"**

"Oh, come on, you lazy cat, just one more time. This time, it has to work!" The dragon stared at him. "Also, I don't think we have much time left. D- The chief is getting more and more annoyed at me. We have to leave before winter comes."

" **And you have said that too the last eight times. Result? The same as before."**

"Yes, I have…"

Toothless sighed. " **Well, since no matter what I say, I cannot stop you from trying, I guess I have to go along with you…"** The dragon got up, readying for the next crash.

"Good. Then let's go!"

LINE BREAK

"Okay bud, everything seems fine. I think we can fly a bit higher now." The pair was steadily gliding several feet above the trees.

" **Are you sure? I have a bad feeling…"** The dragon started climbing higher and glided further outland, as he had learnt that it was better to crash in water than in a tree by have many such landing experiences.

"Woo! That's amazing!" They were now just below the clouds. "You can see everything from here!" The human marveled.

" **Yea, it is wonderful, isn't it? I love to fly in this altitude, just under the clouds, but high enough to see the curves of the world."** The human totally agreed.

"Yea, the wind in-" As the sheet started to slip off, the human panicked. "Cheat sheet! **STOP!** " Said sheet was now floating aimlessly in the air. However, he did manage to grab it before it flew too far off.

The dragon was not only stunned by the changes of mood in his human, but also the sudden command. It was a command that only the Iota could create. Toothless stopped dead in the air, which turned out to be a terrible decision, as they started to free-fall back to the earth. The sudden stop had also caused them to separate. "Oh, Odin's beard, NO!"

Seeing that his partner not on his back controlling the tail fin, but falling to his certain demise, the dragon panicked too. **"Oh no, Iota help me!"**

"Okay! Toothless, calm down! You just need to spin this way…" While falling, figuring out which way was which was hard. "No! Not that way, the other-" The dragon tried to spin the other way, but end up smashing a black wing into his partner. Luckily, his partner recovered his consciousness. Seeing that the dragon was too terrified to do anything, he took it with his own hand. By angling himself towards the saddle, he grabbed the handles and pulled himself once again onto where he should have been. As he stepped on the pedal and pulled into full force, he regretted not waiting until the harness was done just to save time.

"Come on, bud! We have to make it!" Even though they were safe from crashing into the sea below, they were not safe from the upcoming rock formations. As they sped towards them light lightning, no hope of surviving seemed to exist.

The human tried to looked at the cheat sheet, but soon realized that the sheet was flapping uselessly with the strong wind and straightening it out was a lost cause. Inches before they entered the certain doom of the rock maze, he threw the sheet away, trusting his instinct completely. The dragon, seeing his partner was confident, threw away all his warriness and trusted his partner could do his part well. Together, they flew left and right, up and down, spinning out of spikes and looping out of fallen formations. All went marvelously until they met a wall of rocks ahead of them. They were going too fast to turn away. There was no other choice but to go straight into it. They both closed their eyes as the pairs touched their end.

Something went wrong and derailed.

Few seconds later, the human opened his eyes. "Ah, is… is this…" The dragon opened his eyes too. **"Are we… we are ALIVE!"** The human turned back and looked at the stone wall that they just… went through? What had happened?

Okay, that is strange. I didn't do anything! What happened back there? Is it… the human wondered.

"We…" Hiccup was stunned. _That was impossible. How come we fly through a wall… or do we?_ He was now really questioning his sanity. Was he just imagining it?

On the other hand, the dragon was wondering what his human was thinking. **"Hey, what are you thinking? Are we not supposed to be excited after surviving that maze and the fall?"** The dragon asked.

"Bud, haven't you noticed that we just went through that wall? Straight through it!"

The dragon tilted his head slightly, wondering what his partner was talking about. " **That wall there? No, we came out from the other end over there. Speaking of which, we did almost go that way…"**

"No, I distinctly remember going through the wall."

" **Hmm, maybe it is just an illusion, or you remembered it wrong…"** The dragon then added, **"Or it could have been…"** It was too quiet for the human to hear. "No, I am… Or maybe I did?"

After that dangerous encounter, both of them went silent. One thought about the going-through-wall memory his buddy thought to be illusion, and the other thought about the ' **STOP** ' command that he heard.

One thing was certain, though. Something has changed, and the dragon knew what it was. It's not a good sign. He had much less time than he'd like to have…

* * *

"Bud, tomorrow, I'm gonna finish up the harness and pack up the stuff that we need. Tomorrow night, we will leave this unwelcome land and go explore on our own!" the human planned.

It was nighttime. **"Are you sure you want to leave? It is pretty… sad to leave your home. I know how it feels."** The dragon couldn't find a better word to describe the feeling. **(Or the author can't think of a better word…)**

"Yea, I don't have a choice… It doesn't matter. I can leave this hell. Even if they want me to stay, I won't," the human responded confidently, but his heart was having different feelings.

The dragon knew he was hiding those true feelings. **"You do not need to hide it from me. I am your partner. I am bonded with you. I know how you feels about it."**

"…"

" **You are thinking about why you are feeling this way, is it?"**

"I… just don't know… I mean they negated me and treated me as monster for so long. I never even thought of Berk as my home, but… I just can't feel happy about leaving this place…"

" **You are afraid. You have been living in this land for your entire life, and now you have to step in to the unknown to never come back. That's what blocking you from wanting to leave here. Am I right?"**

Coming think of it, He realized it was all true. He had never left on his own before was because he didn't know what will happen. This time was no different. Even if his logical part of his mind was really on to the idea of leaving and explore the world, his emotional part of his mind was stopping him from feeling excited.

" **Don't worry. You have me, the dragon who was the Iota's personal guard. I know the entire world! I am sure we will be fine living on our own!"** The dragon cheered him up.

"I… guess so…" With that last word, they ended their day, leaving behind the worry of the future.

* * *

"Hey, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, have you seen the little Useless around?" I asked.

Ruffnut responds first. "Nah, I-" Suddenly, Tuffnut cut off his sister. "Yeah, I-"

"Hey! I'm speaking!" Ruffnut complains.

"Well, you aren't gonna say anything useful-"

"How would you know that I ain't going to say anything useful?"

"Duh, you said 'nah' before-"

"It still can be useful…"

Typical Nuts. Not a second went by that they didn't argue. I sighed. "ust answer my marvelous question first, then you can have your stupid argument!" Stopping the Nuts fighting each other was tough. "Okay, Ruffnut first."

"As I was saying…" she emphasized, glaring at Tuffnut and daring him to interrupt her again. "I haven't seen Useless in the village. Maybe he is in the forest?"

"Duh, I have seen him running into the forest every morning and coming back to the village before sunrise in the past couple of days," Tuffnut then added. "That's why you should have let me talk first!"

"Hey! It's I who said that he is in the forest first! You just copied what I'm saying!"

"You said I…"

Not again… Hmm, what is Useless doing in the forest? Maybe practicing to survive on his own? Well, why not catch him next day? That'll solve my questions… I muse.

* * *

"Okay, clothing, knives, vines, three sticks of charcoal, my journal, some tools for repairing the fin, a stack of papers, and… an axe? Why do I-" I was counting the stuff that was in the basket.

"Hiccup."

"AH!" Turning around, I saw… d- chief? I quickly hid the basket away. "Um, hi! Ahh… What brings you here?"

"Okay." The chief was… nervous? "Umm, I… I just want to let you know that I… I am sor-"

"Hey! What's got you two up this early in the morning?" Interrupting, Gobber sauntered down the road.

"I am just preparing to work on the weapons, you know. Those that Tealon requested," I responded to Gobber. Even though I am leaving very soon, I still needed to do my job to avoid suspicion.

"Good, I'll be back in a second. I need to go grab my breakfast. See you later!" He walked off, leaving us.

"Bye!" I turned back to the chief. "Okay, sorry for that. Can you say it again?"

"Never mind. It's not important." I tilted my head. Why would anyone come to find someone before sunrise to tell something that's not important?

After some award silence, he said, "Just… go back to what you're doing. I… I am off to do some chiefing around." Without another word, he turned around and left. Okay, that was strange. What kind of chiefing could he do this early, when the only one not sleeping are me, d- no, chief, and Gobber?

* * *

As per my schedule, I worked on the job until midday. The harness was already done before sunrise and now sat in the basket. I decided to skip the testing. Everything that I needed was packed into three baskets, so I would have to take three trips to the cove to ferry everything over.

"I'm off to the lunch! You can go now!" Gobber came around the shop's corner.

This is the last time I am going to see him. "Gobber, I… thank you for… everything. You helped me a lot… Just, bye."

"What's wrong, lad? You're like saying that you are leaving forever," he guffawed.

"No! No, just… don't mind me. Yeah, I am kind of sick. Don't need to worry about me!" I sighed, thinking that it was harder than it looked to say good bye to someone without them noticing anything.

"Okay, well then. See you tomorrow!" He headed off to the Great Hall.

Since everyone was at the Great Hall, I grabbed my first two baskets and started to walk through the village. Normally, there would be guards around, but they were all either napping or having lunch.

"Here it is." The food storage. This will be the last time that I 'borrow' some of the food. Ah! I sniped inwardly, remembering that I wouldn't be able to return the fish. They won't mind it, I consoled myself.

This time, instead of taking a basket of cords, I just grab several fish. I'm in a hurry. Tonras will be back from lunch within a minute. Second, it is unimaginable for a fishbone to carry three baskets at once.

"Hey! Hiccup, what're you doing here?!" Ah! He was back!

I froze. "Are you going to have a camp in the forest tonight? Good. Just remember to tell the chief about that."

I didn't know how to respond. "Oh, and also try not to burn the forest down. We need it."

I come back to my sense. "Ah, Yes! Uh… I'm just going to have a camp in the forest... Tonight! You know. It's wonderful to camp out sometimes. Don't tell him about it!" He gave a questioning look, so I hurriedly explained. "Uh… It's just, I have already told him! Uh, he would be very annoyed if you tell him again. So, yah. I… I'm off to the forest. Bye!" I rapidly sped down the hill and steped in to the safety of the nature.

Is it strange to feel safer in a forest than in your own village?

After a minute of walking, I arrived at the cove. We would hang out until seven, then go and grab the last two baskets. After that, we would take off. Never coming back again… Maybe I should leave a letter?

"Toothless! I'm…" Hmm… Where is==was he?

A growl comes from the cave. **"Someone is following you… Two females and two males."** Three males and two females? Who were they?

"Hey! Useless, is this where you've been camping last couple days? It's quite nice of a view here. I've to give you that." Snotlout?!

Oh no!

" **IS THAT THE SNOTLOUT THAT YOU'VE BEEN TALKING ABOUT?"**

Double oh no!

"Ah… Hey! Why are you here? What brings you in to this place?" I tried to keep my smile up.

"Well, they dragged me into it," Fishlegs whispered.

"And I have come to see what you've been doing since, you know, stopping this year's training. All because of you!" Astrid stormed.

"And I have come to do your everyday beating-"

Snotlout's statement was stopped by a growl in the cave. " **YOU DARE TOUCH HIM ONE BIT!"** No! Stay quiet! I thought anxiously, twiddling my fingers and trying to seem unconcerned.

"What's that?" Astrid asked menacingly.

"Ah… I think it is coming from the cave there…" Fishlegs responded. "I… I think it's comming from a dragon…"

"What? A useless trying to live with a dragon in a couple feet away? He'll be dead in second!"

" **I WILL TEAR OUT YOUR THROAT!"** The said dragon jumped out from his hiding spot to inches in front of me. Luckily, no one had brought any weapons. Toothless prepared to fire at Snotlout. If I don't blow my cover, Snotlout will be dead. But if I do blow my cover, what should I do? I wondered, squeezing my eyes shut.

The blue ball of fire was almost out of my friend's throat. I had to do it. I yell. "Toothless, **STOP!** " Everyone froze in place, shocked by the sudden sound. Maybe they hadn't expected me to be able to shout that loudly?

Astrid was the first one to unfreeze and process what I said. "Who, exactly, is Toothless?" The other teens stared at me with open mouths.

"Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, this is Toothless. Toothless, they are Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut… Friends?" The gang gave me an 'are you kidding' look.

"Umm, should we… run? AHHHH" Fishlegs bolted, following with the other teens.

"Da da da, we are dead."

Toothless didn't get the situation we were currently in. **"How would we be dead? They don't even have a tool!"**

"Yeah, and they certainly can't get the entire village hunting for a legendary dragon who is just a overgrown cat." I end up getting smacked.

* * *

 **A/N: Umm… Don't mind the flooded backstage. Something gone… a little bit wrong back there.**

 **And again, thanks everyone for favoriting, following, reviewing, or just read this story. It really helps me to try to complete my great plan for this 'Iota' storyline.**

 **Okay, so see you next time when I have fixed the backstage!**


	13. 1-13: Friend (NB)

**A/N: SORRY!**

 **Ya, I know I haven't been uploading for like, an entire month, and I am truly sorry for that, and the cliffhanger that I left in the last chapter. There are multiple reasons. First, the mid-term test. No explanation needed here. Second, this chapter was really hard, and I MEAN Really Hard, for me to write. It was the dialogs that burdens my progress. For a person that don't talk, especially in English. (The habit of talking to myself in English does help a bit.) I have redone this for countless times and I am still not happy with it, but I can't redo this over again and again. So… Deal with it!**

 **Okay okay, the big talk is over. (noticed what I did there?) Here is the chapter that you have waited for weeks!**

 **IMPORTANT CHANGE: After going through my story plans, I discovered some problems and to solve it, I have to put Hiccup and the others a few years back in the time. So, Hiccup is now ten years old instead of fifteen years old. If you noticed any previous chapter was not changed correctly, PLEASE pm me. Sorry for the changes!**

* * *

 **Beta: This chapter have not been beta-ed yet.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **HTTYD and its character is owned by DreamWorks and I only own the new character that I created. (Hint for the upcoming OC)**

 _Thought_

"human speech"

" **Dragon speech"**

 **Highlight/ A/N**

 _*Sound*_

 **(Only for this chapter. It may be different of each chapter.)**

* * *

The night fury with his partner flew above the screaming Fishlegs. With one move, it grubbed him up on the air, alone with the other three teens, which are all terrified.

"Okay, just one left, Astrid." The scrawny teen stated.

" **Why do we not just leave? You will not be back anyways…"** The night fury grunted. He did not like the weight that he had to carry while also catching his partner's so-called 'friends' and resisting the urge to fire a ball of death at them and call it a day.

The human replied quietly to his best and true friend. "I haven't got everything that I need. Tonight, we'll be leaving this place forever, okay? We just need to deal with them first…" He spotted the last teen. "Toothless, over there!"

In a dive, the last teen was now on-board. They started heading back to the cove. Surprisingly, the teen that screamed the loudest was Astrid, and Fishlegs didn't scream at all.

"Oh gods! Hiccup! Put me down now! Or I'll cop off your every limb! Can you hear me?!" Astrid commanded. Bad idea…

" **I have an idea. Climb up."** The dragon maliciously grinned. "Toothless... What are you planning?" **"A way to mute the Astrid."**

Now they are just below the cloud. "You little son of a half-trolled rat eating bucket, Get us down now!" Astrid shouted again. But as the scaly leg released her, she quickly regretted her decision. **"As your wishes."**

Astrid was screaming loudly as she travelled down quickly to the ground. Inches before she hit the top of the trees, her leg was once again grabbed by the scaly mass that she wanted to run from. But at least she was grateful this time.

"Really? Your plan is to play fetch?" The dragon was satisfied. "Whatever. Just don't do it on me." The human commented blandly.

Funny enough, it did manage to shut Astrid, and even the other teens up.

After a minute of flying, they finally returned to the cove. While in landing, the teens all felled of. No one tried to escape though.

"Okay, everyone calms down!" That did not work as well as he hope it would.

Instead of calming down, they fainted one by one.

" **Well, they have done a great job on not fainting during the flight…"** The dragon commented.

The human pulled a small-sized stone slab to where they landed and sit on it. "UH, gods hate me! Why do it have to be now! I've packed up already. I just need a trip to the forge and we would be out of here. Now how am I supposed to deal with them?"

" **Why not try to tell them the truth?"** The dragon pointed. **"Their hatred towards our kinds are just because they do not know the truth. So, if you tell them the truth, maybe they will change."**

"But… That may work. Now think of it…" In his mind, a plan started forming.

* * *

Humm… What is this… grass? Why am I sleeping on grass?

I open my eye and see the dark blue sky above. It seems like the sun has just pasted the horizon. Maybe it is around eight? Looking to my left and right, it seems that I am in a cove. Why am I here?

So, I was raining in the forest. Then Snotlout came, and I gave him a punch. Then following him to find Hiccup, this cove, and… Dragons!

I instinctively grab my axe on my back, except there is no axe. I left it on the tree when I was training, didn't I? Okay, calm down. I still have my hands and I can still fight. Just need to find-

"Hey, Astrid! You are up finally. Just go and sit in there. I will need to wait for the others to wake-" The traitor!

I jump forward and ready to give him a punch, but a tail sweeps my legs and I fall down feet before the owner of the tail.

"What- WAA! Get back!" It is the night fury! It gives me a scowl. Then it opens his mouth.

I know what will happen next, a fiery death. I close my eyes readying for the blast to meet my skin. But… Seconds later, nothing happens.

"Toothless, don't play her like that. That's enough. Astrid, opens your eyes. Nothing will hurt you. He will not attack you." I open my eyes. The night fury is now beside the traitor.

"What… what is the meaning of this! It is a night fury, a dragon that kills people!" I argue. It's a dragon! A dragon that's kill us, raid us! If it's not that damn dragon, I'd have smacked his face until he knows what he's doing. Maybe even ships him off myself as he has gone mad.

"Well… Then, why are you and me still here, being alive…" He points out.

Wait a minute…

* * *

Please… Please trust me… I can see her considering about my words. It's not gonna work, is it? They are too stubborn, and this is Astrid! The one who is the most Viking-like teens! Sigh… I need to think of something quick-

"Okay. I trust you, this time only!" My only possible respond is freezes. Does she just…

"Ow…" She punches me hard on my stomach, and added. "That's for kidnapping me." The other teens start stir a bit. She adds. "And my friends."

Toothless growls. **"I am not entirely trusting you!"** Astrid consciously climbs back. "What… What does it want now! No, get back! Get-" That's just great. "Toothless, stop. You're scaring her again." **"But why should I stop? It is fun to see her face!"** _So, I have to deal with a still afraid Astrid, and a playful dragon._ "Thank you for not helping me." **"My pleasure!"**

"Dra… Dra… DRAGONS! RUN!" Comes from the awaked teens. _And now the other four teens. Just great! I should be off the Berk originally, but instead, I get to deal with all this. Thank you to the whoever gods up there that's really hates me!_

"Come ba-" I shout, but quickly interrupted by a much louder Astrid. "CALM DOWN!" _My ears hurt. Remind myself to never stand next to Astrid._ The teens stop dead. _At least it works._ **"Can I bite her head off? My ears are ringing…"** "No."

Astrid then quickly tells me. "I am gonna tell them the truth of dragons. Just stay where you are!" **"I can see something fishy about her and you…"** I blush by the comment. "NO! I definitely have no feelings about her! You are a dragon anyway…" **"What are you talking… OH, never mind…"** He points a toothless-smile at me. My face is really hot now. I bet it's as red as a tomato. **"Look at your face, do you think it can be any redder than now?"** Luckily, a group of people coming towards me save me from responding.

It is Astrid who speaks first. "Okay, we trust you, as long as that dragon don't come close to us! We will keep this as a secret and will not tell anyone. Is that fine?" _Wow, that's, really unexpected. It shouldn't be possible for them to change minds that fast! Unless I'm really over estimating Viking's stubbornness._

"Uh… That's… That's great! Okay then. Just one more thing to ask." _This is going so well. Why not push it further?_ "Okay, so… I want to, uh…" I am quite scared about their possible responds. "Iwant to release the dragon in the training arena!" I finish it quickly. Now looking at their face, I see… not a single shock at all. What?

"We'll help you." Astrid again. The others have not spoken a single word. "I can think of a plan." She adds.

I am again shocked. "Oh err, really? Thank… Thanks so much!"

"So, my plan is this…" We all sit in a circle to discuss the plan for the future until the sun goes beyond the horizon. We then all go back to our house for the night, except me of course.

_Hopes everything will be working as planed tomorrow. And then Toothless and I will be flying high in the sky in the evening, hopefully with the other five dragons.

* * *

Sitting in a chair, Stock was thinking about what went wrong. The job of chiefing around the village was making him annoyed, not because of the job itself, but the free time to think when he was walking, the questioning stares he was getting, and the fear of running into his boy not knowing what to say. What should he do now?

No matter what he did, his boy never seemed to grow up. Even allowing the others to beat him, throwing him into the dragon training, or setting a deadline didn't make him fight back. He just… accepted it. Now, his was going to get casted out, hopefully not permanent.

 _Have I gone too far?_

There was no going back now. The boy was now on his own. Maybe him surviving on his own would do the trick. Stoick let out an exasperated sigh, and took a sip of beer. As every Vikings know, fight or flight. When you could not solve a problem, ignore it.

 _*knock Knock*_ _Who is coming that late in the night?_ "Who's there!"

Gripping the door handle, an unexpected face was waiting in the other side.

* * *

" **Hiccup, I am not having a good feeling about this. Are you sure you want to do it?"** The dragon asked the human. The instinct in his heart was making him not like the plan at all.

"Woo, are you scared, your big baby boo?" The human saw the opportunity and went for it. The result was a tail flow into the human's face, causing a groan from that creature.

" **Hey! I am just stating my opinions here! And I am NOT a baby, Okay? Never call me that again!"** The dragon defended himself. If not the scale covering his entire body except his bally, you could see his face clearly brighten up (1).

"Let's add bossy in to that description list…" And therefore, earned another smack in the face. "Okay! What is your problem then? You have been telling me not to do it for almost ten time already. What's bothering you?" The human was concerned about his partner. He had never seen the dragon to be that anxious.

" **Something… doesn't feel right. I can feel myself missing some important point, but I just don't know what it is…"** The dragon admitted. He had been getting that feel since the last night. Seeing his human being concerned about that, he decided there was nothing to worry about. **"Never mind. I am just over thinking about it."**

Clearing all the thought of how it could go wrong, they were now heading toward the edge of the forest. Both hoped that it will be a smooth mission to get the dragons out of the cages.

Unknowingly, troubles are awaiting them…

* * *

(1): In this universe, Night Fury's skin will turn writer according to the body temperature. Therefore, when a Night Fury's skin brighten, it ether means he have some kind of sickness causing his body temperature to rise above normal (for dragons, normal body temperature is about 70°C), or the embarrassment that causes the inter-fire to heat above normal.

* * *

 **A/N: Another cliffhanger! I have never said that I won't do any, do I?**

 **See you hopefully next week!**

 **(T/I/P: hmm… has the summary changed?)**


	14. 1-14: Traitors (NB)

**A/N: (Typing 'A/N:' is quite complicated. You need to hold 'Shift' except the second letter, but I kept forgetting it and typed 'A?N:' which is quite funny.) I am back after a week! (for me at least.) Thanks for everyone's support even though I kind of negated this story for half a month. And especially thanks 2012209 (is that a date?) for leaving a very constructive review.**

 **2012209: Thanks for you to point out the problem. I will mind about it more and make a better cut for a chapter. And about your second comment, you are right.**

 **EDIT 1: Fixed formatting. For some reason, some underlines disappeared when I upload it.**

* * *

 **Beta: This chapter have not been beta-ed yet.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **HTTYD and its character is owned by DreamWorks and I only own the new character that I created. (Hint for the upcoming OC)**

 _Thought_

"human speech"

" **Dragon speech"**

 **Highlight/ A/N**

 _*Sound*_

" _ **Mystery Guy"**_

" **You should know by now what this is"**

 **(Only for this chapter. It may be different of each chapter.)**

* * *

As the cloud blocked the sun above, the human was standing in front of the arena gate with Astrid, pay it no mind Fishlegs and Snotlout.

"Where is Ruffnut and Tuffnut? It's almost the time…" The human asked them.

"Don't worry about them. They are in the Great Hall. They'll keep track of the people and inform us when they are going back to their work." Astrid blankly told the group. The others, again, stayed oddly quiet.

Noticing this, the human asked, "Are you guys okay?" And the response was a nod. It was very out of character. They were shaking heavily as well. The human considered it was just their nervousness of the mission and paid it no mind.

"Okay. Plan A is a go. Fishlegs, go to the stand and ready for my command to pull the lever. (1) Astrid, move the axes and the swords out of the arena. Snotlout, tell us if anyone is coming." The human ordered and everyone moved quickly to do their part.

Astrid on the other hand was clearly not fond with the idea of being commanded, asked, "Where is that dragon, the one you named Toothless?" She said the name in a disgusted voice.

"Oh he? He's in the tree lane there." The human responded. Fishlegs was now in position. A few droplets of rain splashed on the ground and creating a few puddles. It started raining.

"Why is 'he' not with you to calm the dragons down?" Astrid asked again, seemingly desperate to get the dragon in to the arena.

"He told me that-" Realizing the mistake he made, he quickly corrected, "I think, you know, he's the strongest of all dragons and that might frighten the other dragons. So he will come down when the dragons are out of the cage." He nervously responded. He didn't want then to know that he could communicate with the dragon.

Astrid didn't seem to be happy about the answer, but still quietly followed the human to the front of the main arena gate. The human ordered, "Fishlegs! Open the main gate, and never close it, you understand?" No reply came but the gate opened. The human again thought it was just his nervousness again.

Astrid sprinted forward to collect the half-broken axe and sword laying around the arena. About half way through, the human asked the time. Snotlout responded. "It's about… half past one." Lunch time finish at around a quarter to two, so they only had about fifteen minutes left. It was not enough. The human decided to push forward and get as many out as possible before the guards arrived. "Okay. When you see people start coming uphill, do something to get us more time."

Another ten minutes pasted and Astrid and the human finally cleaned up the arena. "Fishlegs! Change of plan. Open all the gates! I can handle it! Astrid, I think you'd better get out as this is gonna be messy." He then shouted in to the forest, "Toothless! Plan B, come down now. I might need your help!" A black figure shot out from the bush and within a second, he was in the human's side.

One click, all gates were opened and six dragons rushed out the gates. The main gate was closed and they couldn't get out. The human shouted, "Fishlegs! Why are the main gates down! Open them now!"

He stood where he was not moving an inch. The human could feel it now. Something was clearly wrong with them. "Fishlegs?" Again, nothing. Suddenly, the other teens were standing beside Fishlegs too. There were Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Astrid. The human was now very confused while also became more and more desperate as Toothless was trying to calm the others down. **"Calm down! We are here to help you get out!"** It was not going well for them. But that was not the worse as the following event.

"Ahh… Guys? Why are you…" Astrid started smiling. Yes, smiling and watch her friend, no, not friend anymore, facing seven dragons with bare hands. The pair was more baffled. Why would they not open the gate? It was just one step to the lever.

A voice turned their confusedness to dismayedness. "Good job, teens! You did well on catching that devil there." The familiar voice boomed across the arena with countless shouts of "Traitor" surrounding the place. Vikings popped out of the forest and the buildings. They were in big trouble.

That was not the end of the tumble as the released dragons went more uncontrolled. The dragon had no choice but to speak in an ancient (for human) language. **"Wirje hiq Lajunqar hiq Nivefaurto, stuva!"**

That language was Dracuenia, the first language that allowed communication across all dragon kinds. It had been used since The First War, which ended at around twenty thousand years ago. Later, it was replaced by Dragonese, a language that based on human's sentence structure created almost five thousand years ago as it is easier to learn. Some dragons still use Dracuenia though. They said that the translation from Dracuenia to Dragonese makes some words become less meaningful and cause some names to be lame because there are much less words in Dracuenia but all of them are complicated. Night Ruler is an example. In Dracuenia, it is 'Nivefaurto' which also means direct order, power, and many more.

It seemed that those dragons knew this Dracuenia sentence. It kind of meant, 'Being Iota's personal guard in The Night Ruler kind, I order you to stop all action!' Again, no perfect translation can be made. This is the best I can do. I am not an expert on this Dracuenia language. Hermy is, but she is not here so you'll have to bear with it.

Back on track, those dragons did stop what they were doing. The Dragon added. **"Wirje hiq Lajunqar hiq Nivefaurto, funlate wirje resa Dragonese. We are here to help you get outside Nivutora. Burn the gate down and forcus on that joint there. It is the gate's weak point. And do not attack this human. He is my Firjuina. Cuuii?"** Other dragons although still scared, roared once and started firing at the gate. The human could only hear one-third of the conversation, but guessed what they wanted to do.

Unfortunately, the Vikings threw down layers and layers of nets covering all the dragons, before the gate was busted. Then, they flooded into the arena as The Human tried to cut off the nets covering his Dragon. The chief's voice bloomed across the arena again. "HICCUP! STAY AWAY FROM THAT BEAST! THIS IS YOUR FINAL CHANCE!"

In the other time, he would blindly follow his father's order, simply because he did not want his father to look down on him more than he already was. Now, he had his best friend. This time, whether following the order meant choosing his father and his village or his best friend. But he knew that even he followed his order, he was on a borrowed time. On the other hand, if he did stay with his friend, he would only have a slim chance of him getting out of here alive. _But life will be meaningless without Toothless._ Weighing the pros and cons, he decided his action that sealed his fate.

"No! He is my best friend! I'll never leave him!" He shouted at his father in the first time.

The chief was shocked about his boy repelling his order. No one except his wife had done it before. But soon, his anger took over. "YOU SAID WHAT! HE. IS. A. DRAGON!" Everyone flinched. But The Human would not step down. "They aren't what we think it is! Dragon is kind, warm-"

But the chief would not hear it. In a scarily calm voice, he said, "Look like you have chosen your side, side of the devils." Hearing the word 'devils', The Human defended. "They are not devils! It's just an misunderstood-"

The chief was not listening, like the many conversations that lead them here. "My son would NEVER choose the side of devils." He dropped the hammer.

"You are not my son."

The human was shocked, even he had prepared for this sentence for a while. He knew it was coming, but it still hurt his heart a lot.

The chief was not finished however. "GET. THEM!" The order was given, and the half-shocked Vikings flooded in to the arena.

Several Vikings quickly pulled The Human away as the others kept the dragons under the net. **"NO! Do not hurt my human!"** they tried to fight back. "NO! Don't hurt him please! Leave him alone!" But it was useless.

The Dragon managed to get out of the first layer of the net, but a roar covered the island as an axe hacked deep into his front left leg and copper blue blood leaked from his owner. "NO! STOP!" No one cared for his word as he got carried further away. Following the axe was two swords sank into The Dragon's side and a hammer smashed into a joint from his left wing to his body. The cry in pain was unbearable to The Human. "NO! PLEACE STOP!" **"Get out of here, my human. You need to be alive…"** whispered The Dragon.

In the next second, The Human saw his father holding an axe, swinging down at The Dragon's weak neck. _NO_ _!_ He tried his hardest to get out of the thick arms that holding him in place. But his limp body could not make even a little movement. The axe was now an inch away from the scaly neck of his best friend, and he couldn't do a thing to stop it from taking the life of him. He stared as the axe touched the scale and everything seemed to stop.

No, Time did stop. What is Time doing again?! Look like I'm going to have some 'talk' with him later.

The human suddenly fall forward, pushing the arms out like it is built with paper. "Toothless!" He runs forward to his dragon, but hits a invisible wall before he can touch him. "NO! Let me go! Let-"

" _ **He will be fine."**_

"Who's there?" The human is quite shocked by the sound.

" _ **Who I am shall not be known until Destiny decides."**_ As the human remembers the last time he heard this voice as he takes a moment to calm down. He now finally notices the frozen time around him. "Whoa-"

" _ **Yes. Time stopped temporary for us."**_ What has Time done this time?

" _ **As Destiny leads you,**_

 _ **As Fate awaits you.**_

 _ **To obtain the power of gods,**_

 _ **To defeat the power of evils.**_

 _ **With the power of Life and Death,**_

 _ **By the symbol of Human and Dragon.**_

 _ **Magic and Physic shall join together,**_

 _ **And save the world from Undead."**_

As the last syllable ends, The Human finds himself back to his previous position, and a few second back.

He saw once again the axe coming down, he shouted. **"STOP!"**

The unbelievable happened. His shirt and his vast disappeared. The circle mark above his heart glowed in a golden shine. The shine flowed down the line connecting the circle above the heart to the circle surrounded by six smaller circle and as it touched the circle, it glowed in a purple night fury shaped shine. The circle on his palm that pointed at the axe then shot a purple light beam. As it hit the blade of the axe, explosion of purple fire consumed the arena. Though neither The Human or the dragons could feel it, the Vikings get blown away and the chain covering the ceiling incinerated in to nothingness.

Every living was shocked even after the dust cleared out. The Dragon was the first one to recover. **"Hiccup! We got to go NOW!"** The Human ran forward to his best friend, but as soon as he climbed up, he asked. "But… Your wing is broken. You shouldn't fly. It will make-" The Dragon took off ignoring his human protest.

When they were out of the range of the bolas. Other Vikings woke up from their shock. The chief bloomed.

"I, Stoick the Vast, announce Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third as an outcast of Hairy Hooligan Tribe and Viking of Northern Sea forever, and therefore can no longer stay on Island of Berk, and will be kill on sight. This formal outcast (2) is valid by my status of the chief of Hairy Hooligan Tribe."

"I, Stoick the Vast, disown Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third as my son, and sever any ties from House Haddock forever. This formal disownment is valid by my status of father of Hiccup Haddock, head of House Haddock, and the chief of Hairy Hooligan Tribe."

Many gasps could be heard from the crowd as the last formal outcast was almost one hundred years ago and formal disownment was never recorded in the history.

With a trail of tears, and the flock of dragons, The Human forever left the Island of Berk.

* * *

(1): Hiccup's design on the door lock mechanism is not used by Gobber. Therefore, the old design where Gobber needs to walk outside to unlock the door is still used. The previous times when Gobber pulled the lever, he was outside of the arena unlike the movie where he was inside.

(2): Formal outcast and formal disownment is not only lawful in a village, but the entire Northern Vikings.

* * *

 **A/N: (Still hard to type.) Whoa… this chapter is much more complicated. A whole new language, new insight on the third-person-view-guy, and some laws about the Northern Vikings. Well, at least some answer is given. Back to the reviews that I got. Now I can answer the second question.**

 **2012209: So you see now. Hiccup actually never convinced Astrid. She is just playing along. There is actually many hints in the last chapter. Remember, all the plots have a reason, and don't just think that it is an oversight. I have an entire school exercise book fully written about the story line, and I have gone though it when I am bored. (Probably in school. Shhh, don't tell my teachers.) And all Easter Eggs you find in the story is cannon. (Obviously only in this story line.)**

 **Also, this story's phase 1 is coming to an end. Should I restart the chapter counter or continue it?**

 **So, Little Tom signing out. See you next week!**

 **(T/I/P: Hermy? I remembered this name from some where else…)**


	15. 1-15: Spies (NB)

**A/N: (Still hard to type) Hi guys. I am back once again. This chapter is focused on building the human side of background, and since I am no history guy, and I definitely haven't and wouldn't read the wiki to learn about the Viking age, so you should know that this is not history accurate, and the law stuff may seem a bit too advanced, but it is just because I couldn't find a better word than 'law'. It is actually just an agreement of the Northern Vikings to defend themselves against the other kingdoms like Rome. But if you do feel that it is overdone, please leave a review.**

 **Also, forgot to mention last time, titles are also a great hint on what's going on. For example, in the last two chapter, the names are 'friend' and 'traitors'. Do you notice the 's'? 'Friend' with no 's' means that there is only on friend, meaning that the other teens are faking it. They are not real friends. And the name 'traitors' with an 's' means that the traitor is not Hiccup, since there is an 's', but the teens, and the entire village. So, paying more attention to the titles and other details can help you guess what will happen next!**

* * *

 **Beta: This chapter have not been beta-ed yet.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **HTTYD and its character is owned by DreamWorks and I only own the new character that I created.**

 _Thought_

"human speech"

" **Dragon speech"**

 **~"Bond speech (dragon)"~**

~"Bond speech (human)"~

 **Highlight/ A/N**

 _*Sound*_

 **(Only for this chapter. It may be different of each chapter.)**

* * *

 _Last time…_

 _With a trail of tears, and the flock of dragons, The Human forever left the Island of Berk._

* * *

"No! Stoick!" cried from Gobber who was running up to the arena. "No! It's a trap! Don't cast him…" He looked around saw the aftermath of the fight seconds ago. He desperately turning his head to found someone, but after a moment, he knew he was late. "Stoick… You didn't…" His eye seemed to be going to pop of any seconds now.

Stoick said without any emotion. "I did."

That hit Gobber hard, not only because his favorite apprentice that he treated almost as his son (maybe except the last week's talk), but also a discovery that he found in the Great Hall a moment ago. "No, no no no. We are in big trouble…"

"What do you mean?" Although it was a question, not a single pitch was changed.

"I… I found this…" Gobber hold out an ancient but expanded book covered with vines and leaves, that inside, the pages were dangling freely by the winds. It looked like it would fall apart any moment soon.

Stoick took the book, again with his Stoick face. Gobber added, "On the last page."

 **START PAGE**

 **Laws Addition 132 (Northern High Council meeting 312)**

 **(Active under all Northern Vikings starting from 1** **st** **January, year NV374)**

 _ **Full Change log and meeting log in page 192**_

 **Laws of Punishment (added and edited)**

 **LOP.3:** All punishment against a person is non-lethal (See page 14 for define of a lethal action) except it was voted pass in more than a quarter in Northern Law Council. **(Added by Change no 12)**

 **LOP.11:** Formal Disownment need the head of said house, the father/mother/son, and chief/leader of said village's agreement to be valid. Exception on the only heir of said village **(Added by Change no 15.1)** , the chief/leader of said village, a member on Northern Councils **(Removed by Change no 25.1)** , The Unseen and The Orders. As disownment on any of the above will require pass in more than three quarters in Northern Law Council.

 **LOP.51:** No non-permanent outcast is allowed and all current non-permanent outcast will require to be reviewed in Northern Law Council meeting 712 and changed to be either permanent outcast or treat as invalid outcast. (See page 21) **(Added by Change no 1)**

 **LOP.30:** Formal Outcast need the majority in said village, chief/leader of said village, a member of Northern Law Council **(Removed by Change no 16.1)** and the head of said house's (exception when said person is the head of said house) agreement to be valid. Exception on the only heir of said village **(Added by Change no 15.2)** , the chief/leader of said village, a member on Northern Councils **(Removed by Change no 25.2)** , The Unseen and The Orders. As declaring any of the above an outcast will require pass in more than three quarters in Northern High Council.

 **Status Definement (redefined)**

 **Heir:** The blood son, the son-in-law of the current chief/leader in said village or blood-relatives younger than the current chief/leader in said village. **(Removed by Change no 14)**

 _ **End of Change 312, hold by Mogadon the Meathead, Gungerie the Nosisden and Fure the Mystery. Unattended village/group include but not limit to the Outcasts, the Orders, the Visithugs and the Hooligans.**_

 _p.205_

 **END PAGE**

"WHAT!" Stoick exploded and the book was thrown out far away. "LAST WEEK! WHY DON'T I GET THE NOTICE!"

"Ahh… Stoick calm-" Gobber tried. But Stoick hadn't finished letting his stream off. "EVEN! EXPLAIN NOW!" A tall Viking came out of the crowd. "Err… I… I haven't got anything-" "YOU HAVEN'T GOT IT!?" The normally strong Viking now didn't seem so strong anymore.

"EVERYONE! GO BACK TO YOUR JOB! AND MAKE NO MORE TROUBLE FOR ME TO DEAL WITH!" With this order, the crowd disappeared almost as fast as towers meeting Night Fury - very fast.

After taking a relaxing sigh, Stoick said in a much calmer voice, but still angry. "About the breaching the law part, we can use the defense of not knowing this new addition, hopefully. Now, Gobber, I'm going to my house to… think a bit, so I appoint you to be a temporary chief for a day. No disturbing unless under emergency.

"I… Can you appoint Spitelout? I… have work to do."

"No problem, but keep an eye on him. I don't want to have to catch another burning sheep."

* * *

Meanwhile in a storehouse on Berk, a person quietly closed a hidden trap door and entered a secret chamber where no one except him and his master knew about. Quickly, he took a piece of paper and a quill dipping it into a special… green ink? And wrote a letter.

 **START LETTER**

 _MESTER, FIVE:_

 _Plan 3C successful. Target FO and FD. Law breached. They know. Request plan 4B. Escape?_

 _MESTER, Alternate plan? Maybe get Even to kill Stoick when he is in his house? Target Hiccup escaped by riding Night Fury. I am not insane. He somehow controlled the dragons to break out of Berk's arena. I will have the stamp in the bottom for your letter. Use E5G7 to erase._

 _MINST_

 **END LETTER**

The person then dropped a few drops of strange purple liquids on the letter. Surprisingly, the word disappeared. Next, he got another jar of special black ink and wrote on it again.

 **START LETTER**

 _Dear chief Shage of the village of Beyond,_

 _I wrote this letter to you is to ask you about the recent changes of law that we haven't noticed. Our chief would like to know the full details about Law Addition 132. And due to some problems that we would not like to be spread across the Northern Sea, we would like to keep this as a secret._

 _Sorry for the informality as we are in a hurry._

 _Thanks,_

 _Joson Thorson,_

 _Repersentive of villiage Berk_

 **END LETTER**

* * *

"…" Silence.

The duo had flown out the Berk's water for a while now, but no one said anything. It was just silence all the way.

~"Sorry… Toothless…"~ The Human thought.

 **~"No. I am the one who should say sorry."~** The Dragon replied.

"What?" The Human said out loud, causing some curious looks from the other dragons. "Did you just… heard my thought?"

 **~"Oh. Good. Looks like it finally happened."~** The Dragon didn't seemed surprised at all. **~"Since we are communicating though a special bond, I knew one day I would be able to hear you like you hear me."~**

"Really? Let me try again." The Human said. Meanwhile, the other dragons were having a talk. The Monstrous Nightmare wondered. **"What are they doing? Is that human crazy?"** The others replied. **"Obviously yes. He is talking to-"** Then a certain dragon joined in. **"Stop talking behind my Firjuina like that. He saved us all! Also, he is talking to me, not to the air, okay?"** The human can only hear The Dragon, so he asked, ~"What's going on?"~

 **~"Just… Nothing."~**

Another silence followed afterwards.

The Human had thought about checking the damage that his dragon received, but he was scared. He didn't want to look down and saw that the damage was too huge and nothing can be done about it. But no matter how much he wanted to avoid it, he had to see it. He needed to know where to go next, if there was even a place to go to.

 _Okay, nothing will be bad. Everything will be fine…_ He looked down for the first time. The damage was even worse than he thought.

On his left side, three copper blue lines, or gaps, with red tinted black surrounding it went from the neck to the left wing, no blood leaking out fortunately. Then, there was several holes on the wing, on of them showed a white-surface with chilling wind touching it constantly. On the tip of the wing, or the lack of it, sent chills down The Human's spine.

On the right side, an axe head was still stuck half inside. Half. Even the vary slight imagination of getting it out caused The Human to puke uncontrollably. And the worse of it is the front left leg.

The cut located at the three quarter up of the lag. It dug deep into the surface. One big chunk of flesh was dangling above the cut as the cut completely separated the muscle. Under it was a blue tinted white bone. You could see the axe had chopped though the bone. It would need a miracle for The Dragon to at least feel the bottom half of the leg. Actually, it was already a miracle for them to be able to fly, and still flying almost half an hour later.

"Tooth...Toothless, we… we need to land now. Just find the closest land, or even a rock…" And it ended with a * _thump*_ sound, signaling his loss of consciousness. With his partner out, The Dragon slowly lost his control. **"NO! WAKE UP HICCUP!"**

They were now spiraling out of control heading to the endless sea below. With The Dragon using all his power to keep his consciousness and the wounds wide-opened all over his body, even a few seconds of bathing in a salt water would be deadly. **"NO! HICCUP!"** But his human didn't even stir a bit. The sea was now right up in font of his face and there seemed to be no chance of not wetting himself. His only thought was to get his human to safety. _It was quite devastating for a twenty-thousand old dragon who once ruled most of the world to be killed by salt water. Well, at least I have time to get my human to safety._

Suddenly, he was falling up, not down. Looking up, he saw the Hideous Zippleback and the Deadly Nadder. Then looking down, the deep blue sea turned into a brown layer of surface. It was the back of Timberjack. The Timberjack was hold by the Monstrous Nightmare on the left wing and The Thunderdrum on the right. The Terrible Terror said. **"We are a pack. No one dying! You saved us, we save you!"** _A pack._ The dragon was shocked at that phrase. _A pack? I am in a pack, with not only Night Rulers, but with six different species!_ **"So… Are we… friends?"** The others said together without a pause. **"Of cause!"**

For the Night Ruler, it was a wonder to hear the word 'friends', for its kind had been separated from the most of the dragon's society since The Second War. **"Thanks…"** The fatigue finally kicked in as he was lowered safely on the Timberjack and entered a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Master, a letter was received. Shell we hand it in to-"

"Put it down on that table."

"Yes master. Hope you have a successful day." A tail but thin women left the room that looked more like a library and left a bulky but short Viking inside. After taking a look, dropping serval drops of liquid, taking another look, and dropping a different type of liquid, he started writing on the letter.

* * *

 **START LETTER**

 _Dear Chief/Chieftess/Leader,_

 _This letter is to inform you about the reschedule for an earlier time for the 59_ _th_ _Great Chief Gathering. The reason for that is because of an emergency on Berk that happened in the last day. Unfortunately, due to a reason, no information can be released. The details of the reschedule of the 59_ _th_ _Great Chief Gathering is down below._

 _Date: 2_ _nd_ _November – 5_ _th_ _November_

 _Venue: Great Hall, Berk, Main Island of Berk, Northern region, Northern sea_

 _Holder: Chief of Beyond, Chief of Papey, Chief of Neshraun, Chief of Laugardalr, Leader of Nyrr, Chieftess of Mjola, Chief of Berk_

 _Allowed participant: Chief, Chieftess, Leader, 20 villagers at maximum, 5 sailors at maximum, 2 ships at maximum, The Orders, The Unseen, The Northern Councils_

 _We are sorry for the sudden reschedule of the event, and we would like to have everyone participated in this event, as serval important matters will be discussed. The signature/stamp of the Holders are shown at the end of the parchment._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Shage,_

 _Chief of Beyond_

 _ **END LETTER**_

* * *

 **A/N: (I am not going to tell you that it is still hard for me to type it so you will not think I am annoying.) Well, what do you think? Too complicated? Too unreal? Or too detailed? Also, what do you think about what's going to happen to Berk and the dragon packs? Leave a review below (or above, it depends)!**

 **2012209: Thank you! But I can surely tell you that I am definitely not one of the best writers on HTTYD. My writing is not even above standard, and I'm still getting used to my writing style. (Should I rewrite the first few chapters?) I do want to be a good writer though and that is gonna need you, the reader's help – your feedback. It is important for a writer to know where you are not doing well enough so you can improve it. So, any constructive feedback is super welcomed!**

 **And the phase two**


	16. 1-16: Kingdoms (NB)

**A/N: Sorry for being late! Again, I am very busy. Schoolwork and stuff like that, you know. I'll cut the excuse now.**

 **Also, if you have any name suggestion, please tell me. I think you already know that my naming skill isn't THAT great… So any ideas one names for tribes, peoples, chiefs, or dragons (especially the six unnamed dragons following Hiccup), please comment below.**

* * *

 **Beta: This chapter have not been beta-ed yet.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **HTTYD and its character is owned by DreamWorks and I only own the new character that I created.**

 _Thought_

"human speech"

" **Dragon speech"**

 **~"Bond speech (dragon)"~**

~"Bond speech (human)"~

 **Highlight/ A/N**

 _*Sound*_

 **(Only for this chapter. It may be different of each chapter.)**

* * *

" **What should we do?"** The dark red Terror with bright white dot said in a girly panic voice. **"For Iota's sake, stop asking us again! We knew as much as you do. We have been thinking for hours and still do not have a clue on how to save him!"** The red Nightmare with bright white horn and orange bottom boomed in his frustration. A much older voice came though then. **"We will find a way in some day. Now what we need is clam. We just got out of that Hapida. We should stay positive. Maybe we can even find Lajunta some place out there."** It was surprisingly smooth as the dragon that spoke it was the ocean-blue Thunderdrum which also had bright white bottom.

" **The Iota is gone. Forever. The traitor killed him. Will you ever accept this blindingly true fact and not always reply to me something about "No, I can feel it. He is alive"? If he is truly alive, then why nothing has happened since then? Also, please STOP using Dracuenia! It is-"** The Nightmare replied with no respect. **"Stop it! You are talking to an Elder which is also our pack leader, well, before we escaped, and you should pay the respect to him!"** The fatherly voice came from the Timberjack which had coffeebrown skin, forest-green wing tips, and again, bright white neck. Everyone were now arguing if Iota was alive or not, who needed to pay respect to who and how long they should try to save The Dragon until they gave up except the Nadder with deep blue back, gold bottom and white spine and wings. She stared at the waves crashing down on the rocky cliff, looking for something.

" **Greetings, I am Darvato** , **king of Siiju Bvacne** **. You have entered our waters** **. Please state your name and intention."** An average-sized magenta Scauldron raised from under the waves and startled the group. The ex-leader spoke first. **"Greetings, we do not have names. We were under the control of Her, but was caught and captured by the humans for years. We need place to land and rest for our injured. We will leave as soon as possible."** The Scauldron was fascinated on the new information about Her. She had not been meeting a different type of dragons for a while, and the news about someone escaping Her's control was shocking. No one had done it ever before. Now staring at the dragon that was greatly hurt, he noticed a slim human, probably a Viking, sleeping under the dragon's arm. She thought that maybe this human was the cause the startling amount of damage to that dragon and therefore got captured by him.

" **That boy there… How did he managed to deal that much damage on that dragon? I do not see him swinging the flat metal around any time soon. He is so tiny, even for a human standard."** The Scauldron muttered, not wanting to wake up either the dragon or the human hatchings. He had always stopped others from hurting any hatchings, even the human ones. He had been in a human society before and he knew how different is, or isn't, between dragons and humans. The human hatchings have done nothing wrong. They were told that slaughtering the dragons were a right thing to do. He was starting to think about getting the human hatchlings out of them until the Thunderdrum cleared on what really happened.

" **Wait, no. He saved us all. The damage on Lajunqar was not from the boy there! While we were escaping, we were trapped inside the killing** **Hapida and were forced to fight. If it was not the boy helping us, we would most likely be a pile meat, being eaten by the humans."** The Scauldron was shocked again. **"That dragon there… Is Lajunqar?!"** Not only because a human helping a dragon to escape was unheard of, but also, the dragon thirty foot in front of him was one of the top rulers, Lajunqar, that had rumor about him fallen under the control of Her?

Lajunqar. Before he had disappeared into thin air, was the last of the seven Great Rebellions against Her after the Iota had fallen. She was one too, now think of it, but had gone underwater since his disappearance like the other rebellions. Since the Great Rebellions had never seen each other, he did not recognize him.

Now saving the dragon became her most important goal. She could feel that they were their only hope. **"You have the full support of our small but still a kingdom, Siiju Bvacne. Can I check on his wound to see if we can help?"** She asked. Even though their kingdom was small, they had many allies with great varieties of dragons and with that brought great knowledge. The news of two of the Great Rebellions joining together would help greatly too.

The Thunderdrum hesitated. In his point of view, there was suddenly a giant sendivoea coming out of sea, claiming herself as a king of the famous but small Siiju Bvacne which in his last knowledge was located far North from here with Darfirtito, a Seashocker being the king. Letting her to get really close to their new leaders when they were very venerable was definitely not a good idea. But again, what other options do they have? It had been hours and they had not even figured out why his blood stopped flowing out of the wounds like there were an invisible force blocking the opened wounds. They had later classified it as one of the many special abilities that a Night Ruler would have.

After some discussion, the six dragons all agreed on trusting Darvato on the hope that it will save their leader's life. **"Thank you for helping us. Is there any way to heal him?"** The Scauldron who claimed herself to be a king used his relatively tiny eyes to assess the damage The Dragon took, and used his nostrils to smell the infection in the wounds. He knew more about Night Rulers than the others so he knew that the invisible force was the power trying to keep him alive. But the strange part was that more than half of the power wasn't coming from The Dragon himself. Someone who had the power around here was keeping him alive.

" **Get him some Dragon Grass. Mix it with lake water and use it to fill in the opened wounds. Never let the wounds touch any sea water or white crystal. He should be awake when his wounds were sealed. He will know how to deal with the other damages."** The Scauldron concluded. **"Just wanting to know but, what would happen if he touched sea water?"** The group asked, thinking about the time where the duo almost crashed into the middle of the sea. **"When that happens, his blood will mix with the water. When that happens, he will not be able to keep his fire, and will die within a sun cycle."**

* * *

"Toothless?" I shout in the middle of blackness.

Nothing.

Then I start walking around, or rather, floating around in darkness. The only thing that I can see is myself, and the only light is the one coming off from the circle above my heart. "Hello? Anyone here?" I cannot remember how I get here. The last memory I have is walking to the village with Toothless on his side.

~"Toothless? Where are you?"~ I try the mind-talking communication, but all I get is emptiness on the other side of the bond.

Suddenly, the memory floods in. But something is different, the memory is duplicated, one feels realistic, and one feels distant. It feels like that memory isn't mine. The only difference between two memories other than that is the… fake one is longer. It tells me that I woke… or will wake up? It is a memory, but it is in the future… I hope. Anyways, the memory tells me that I will wake up, finding Toothless… dead? NO! Nooooooo! Then… I… die? Nononononothiscantberealthiscantberealthiscantbereal….

This is NOT real! Calm down Hiccup! That's… that isn't going to happen!

Is it?

~"Toothless? Please answer me! Are you there!?"~ Again, nothing. Panic starts leaking in. "Toothless!" I start shouting. Maybe he is just sleeping?

Suddenly, the darkness falls, and a shocking site appears.

It is the cove, but instead of the lime green grass with a small, sky-blue pond on one side, surrounded with mossy stone cliff, the lake is filled with copper blue blood, with a dead night fury body floating on the surface. The grass is all flooded by gluey red liquid. I stare at the dead body, Toothless' body.

~"Tooth… Toothless…"~ No, this… is not real. It is not real.

I step forward, leaving bloody foot steps behind. ~Toothless…?" I slowly touch the cold and dry surface. This isn't real… This can't be real…

"No… Toothless, answer me! Answer me! Say something… or just move…please…" I starts rumbling and rumbling for maybe several minutes, or hours, until a sound come though the fuzziness from my crying.

 **~"WAKE UP!"~** I stop my crying. "Toothless?" I am confused. Is this… a dream? But it's so real! Like it is happening! ~"Toothless? Are you there?"~ Instead of the emptiness that I got before, fear that is slowly being released with relieve. **~"I am here, Hiccup. It is all a dream. I am still here, hugging you on your side."~** It's all a dream. Calm down, Hiccup. It's not real. Taking a deep breath, I calm down to a point where I can think logically again. **~"Hiccup?"~**

I reply to him. ~"I… I am fine."~ I look around again. Nothing has changed. The body is still there, and the cove is still covered with red. Is time to wake up. So, I close my eyes, thinking about the morning. Then open my eyes.

Nothing changes. What? ~"Eh… This may sound weird, but how do I… wake up?"~ **~"What? You should wake up automatically when you know you are in a dream. I guess I am wrong…"~** I look around again. Nope, nothing has changed, at all. In fact, time in this world seems stopped. The bloody leaves stopped waving, and all sounds stopped. ~"Well… everything stopped. That's the biggest change. So, I am stuck in my own dream?"~ this isn't something you would ever hear in a normal life.

 **~"I… guess so?"~** Uhh… I can't even wake up properly. Great. Now, even my own mind hates me… ~"Toothless, can you maybe shake my body? Maybe I will be awake then."~ I can feel something holding me up, and the dream world starts shaking. It stops after a second.

~"Toothless, what you're doing is right. Just do it harder!"~ I tells him. **~"Harder?! I am basically throwing you up and down! And you want me to shake you harder?"~** Oh… ~"Just do it."~

I feel the feelings again. But this time, the world starts flipping up and down. Then, the world starts melting away, replacing it is a dark blue dragon filling my entire vision. "Ahh! I am awake! Stop now Toothless!" As soon as my feet touches the warm soft sand, my stomach pours whatever content I still have on the ground.

 **~"Sorry, Hiccup"~** Toothless says to me. "No, you don't need to say sorry to me." He do nothing wrong after all. " I am never sleeping again…" I half-jokingly murmur to myself. Then I remember Toothless' wound. "Your wounds!" I look at toothless' lag and see… scars, and only scars. Nothing else is there, not the giant gap covered with Toothless' copper blood, and not the white surface that sticks out to the air. "Woa…" Have I imagined it too?"

Toothless answered my question. **~"Oh! About that, my abilities with some Dragon Grass filling the wounds healed me and only left the scar behind. Nothing to worry about."~** So… Toothless just magically healed himself in… "How long have I been out?" **~"One day."~** Only one day?! "How?" **~"Iota's power."~**

* * *

 **A/N: I have to cut it here. Haven't really plan out where each chapter starts and ends. If I keep going, this chapter will be like, 3k long, and i should really be sleeping now.**

 **I have forgot what I want to say. So, let's hope that's isn't important and see you next time!**

 **Wait! I remember now! The phase two of the story! The next chapter will probably the last chapter of phase one, and sorry to the sudden cut to the last chapter's AN. Something went wrong when I upload it.**

 **(T/I/P: When does a story counts as a crossover?)**


	17. 1-17: Nests (NB)

**A/N: I am back! *SMACK***

 **Ow, that's hurt… Yea yea yea… I know. I haven't updated the story in like… almost one and a half month now. Something in my life came up. So I have to deal with them first.**

 **So, explanation finished. Let's mov- *SMACK***

 **Ow, okay. You deserve a better explanation. Fine. But it will be long. So, anyone who don't want to read it skip the following part.**

 **So, I ran in to some mental issue back then. I had quite a big meltdown. After that, I have absolute ZERO motive to do anything productive. Luckily, that was in the beginning of the Chiasmas / New Year holiday. Otherwise, I don't know how I can do any homework in this stage.**

 **Anyways, I am getting off topic. After spending several weeks stabilizing myself, I finally got the motive to start writing again. Some hours later, I read what I have written so far.**

 **And it was AWFUL. Like, 'what is going on' kind of awful. The story goes all over the place. It seemed that even though I got my motive back, my emotion still haven't stabilized.**

 **So, another few weeks later, which is today. I sat down and wrote again. I hope that it doesn't seem too all over the place. I tried my best.**

 **Also, I want to think all of you. Your views, reviews, follows, favorites, really helped me during the time. Especially tefe203, your comment is what makes me sit down and try it again. So, a cookie for you! (insert cookie here)**

 **Also, there is another upcoming change that I have to tell you about. The next chapter will be the start of the second arc. Therefore, I have decided to rewrite the first arc (chapter 1 to 17) to have a unified format and writing style. There will be no plot changes. (hopefully) So, in the next week (again, hopefully), I will upload the next chapter (arc 2, chapter 1). Then, I will redo arc 1 chapter 1. Then arc 2 chapter 2, then back to arc 1 chapter 1… You should get my meaning now. If you don't… Oh well, your loss.**

 **Okay. Talks done. It's time for you to enjoy this extra-long chapter.**

* * *

 **Beta: This chapter have not been beta-ed yet.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **HTTYD and its character is owned by DreamWorks and I only own the new character that I created.**

 _Thought_

"human speech"

" **Dragon speech"**

 **~"Bond speech (dragon)"~**

~"Bond speech (human)"~

 **Highlight/ A/N**

 _*Sound*_

 **"Commend"**

 **(Only for this chapter. It may be different of each chapter.)**

* * *

A/N: Time table change, end(?) of chapter. Thanks.

LINE BREAK

The shining sun above the horizon, the calming sea below, and the waves of air rushing along my wing, together makes a charming sight for a morning, which my human is sketching down on the ground. "Hey, Toothless, we still need to go back to grab my stuff."

The two baskets full of junk? **~"Why do we need it anyway? Can we not get the food by our own?"~** I still wonder about some human's lifestyle sometimes. When a dragon leaves a place, we just… leave.

"Sorry, bud. But I need those stuff. It's… important for me."

 **~"Fine… But let me enjoy this sunrise first!"~**

I rest my head down on Hiccup's lap. It is my favorite resting place. You can feel the slight warmth of the human's body. But the more important thing is that I know my human is here, and he is safe from everyone. No more bullying. No more being shouted at. And no more new bruises forming every day.

~"Hey, Toothless, how do you exactly healed yourself?"~

Hmm… I… actually don't really understand it myself. The others told me about Darvato when I woke up, but it doesn't make any sense at all. She has never participated in any fights, and never helped others. I don't know what she has done to my body, but I can no longer use any of my power without dealing with the intense pain. Hopefully that was all she has done to me. I have tried to tell them not to trust her, but how am I supposed to when I can not tell them she locked my power away? If others know that I, Lajunqar, lost all the power, there will be no hope what so ever to get rid of the traitor.

~"It is just one flash, and then you were healed?"~

I give him a nod. Better not let him be worried. Now thinking about it again, how am I supposed to not fallen under Her's control without the power?

~"Toothless? Are you okay? You seemed worried."~

 **~"Oh, ah, nothing. It is… nothing important."~**

~"Toothless? I can feel your feeling, and you are lying."~

How does our bond grow so fast? I started feeling my human's feeling just in the morning. For a creature without any power at all, it should be impossible.

 **~"…"~**

~"Tell me please, Toothless. Maybe I can help! We are friends, right?"~

 **~"…"~** I want to tell him. I really want to. But what will he think when I tell him that I am basically a normal dragon?

~"If it's something personal, I won't force you to tell me. But remember, I'm never leaving you, okay?"~

That provides me enough confidence to tell him. **~"I… The healing locked away my power. I cannot defend myself against Her anymore…"~**

~"Her? Is Her the Beta?"~

I give a nod.

~"So… We need to go back to Berk, which is barely out of Her's control. So, you're worry about falling into Her's control?"~

I give a nod again.

~"Don't worry, bud! You can do it! We can do it, together! Hey, we even escaped the killing arena! We just need to be careful about it.'~

 **~"But… But can we just not go there?"~** Yes, I am the o-mighty Lajunqar, but it is Her! The traitor who hurt Iota so much that he went into hiding! How am I supposed to go near Her when I no longer have my shield?

~"Toothless, the stuff is very important for me. We just need to quickly get the stuff. Then get out of there. Okay?"~

 **~"But…"~**

~"Please?"~

I want to tell him it is too risky just for the stuff, but I can't take myself to deny him. He is my partner. Maybe those stuff is necessary for him to survive?

 **~"Fine…"~**

LINE BREAK

"Do you see the chief's face back there? He's furious! I bet he is throwing out everything that traitor has…"

The teens, without Astrid, who was throwing axes towards the trees again, were chatting about the mess happened in the now charred arena yesterday.

"… then writing a proposal to the Berk council marking me as the true heir!"

"But… but what about the North Viking Council? The new changes forbidden any indirect relatives to be marked as heir…" Fishlegs pointed out the changes of the law written on the ancient book.

"Hey! Where did you get that book? I thought the chief hid the book in his house." Ruffnut made a surprisingly logical question.

"Ah… Well…" Fishlegs stuttered under the other teens and the passing-by villager's stare.

"It's not important! The more important thing is that we have broken a few laws and the…"

"Who cares about laws! We are Vikings!" Snotlout threw his arm up interrupting Fishlegs.

"But… the treaty will become invalid!" Fishlegs shouted the last part out loud. The villagers around closed in to hear what will affect their village's future, and also the reason why Gobber seemed so concerned about it.

"Then let the treaty be in… in what?" Fishlegs quickly taught Snotlout the word 'invalid'. "Yea! Invalid! It's not like we can't fight off a village or two. We are Vikings!" Snotlout threw his arm up again, but instead of cheering, the other Vikings all wondered an image of a group of dragons with a flock of not-so-friendly ships, all attacks the village which now has a devastated chief standing at the front. Everyone shuddered on that thought.

"But… when it happens, it will not only be the peace treaty towards the Northern Vikings, but also Outcast, Meathead, Berserker, Bog-Burglar's peace treaty, and many more, since all of them are signed towards the Hairy Hooligan Tribe of Northern Vikings…" Many villagers gasped and now regretting ever voting to cast Hiccup out.

But Snotlout still thought that it's not a problem at all. "Aren't they still attacking us when the treaty is here? We have fought them off for many years, and I don't think anything will change if the treaty is broken. We are Vikings!" And threw his hand up in the air again.

"The treaty isn't a fully peace treaty, as it allows fights between each other, but it disallows kidnapping any villagers, massacring the tribes, complete conquer of the tribes and many more. It and the Northern Vikings law together blocks the inhumane ways of fighting. If- When the treaty becomes invalid, they can do whatever they want!" Fishlegs cried out. Snotlout no long hold the confidences he had when he thought about being kidnapped by an outcast.

Fishlegs added. "Have you ever heard of Dreadkin Tribe? The tribe vanished just three weeks after being casted out of the Northern Vikings. Some rumors say that they were all slaughtered at the lake and turned the lake to red…"

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL CHATTNG ABOUT!?" Out of nowhere, the chief boomed at the large crowd of people. One of them quietly, or so they thought, said. "Wops. Good luck dealing with the chief, teens."

Said chief glanced at the book which was then quickly thrown on the ground by Fishlegs and looked at a spot on the sky as if he never knew about the book. "Fishlegs, have you stolen the BOOK?!"

"Ahh… well… I… I…"

"FISHLEGS, CLEAN THE ARENA, AND COLLECT WOOD FOR TWO WEEKS. NO MORE FREE TIME FOR YOU."

"But… sir, the arena…"

"DID YOU NOT HEAR MY WORD? CLEAN THE ARENA. NOW! THE OTHER TEENS, FOLLOW HIM!"

"Yes, Sir!"

LINE BREAK

"Okay, the last bag… Done!"

 **~"Uhh… Do you really have to bring so much stuff? It is heavy!"~**

"Hey! That's not that heavy. You only are only carrying one bag. Stop complaining!"

The Dragon gave a grout at the Human as he climbed up and readied himself for the ride.

They are on the far side of Berk's island, where it's impossible for a human to walk in if not for the hidden passage that the Human created for himself when he was six.

 **~"I still have a bad feeling, you know…"~**

"It's all done, isn't it? Nothing can go wrong now."

One thing the pair should learn is to trust the feelings they have. As they pass over Berk, they could hear a shout from below. "Dragon raid!"

 **~"Oh iota no… TURN BACK NOW!"~** The Dragon immediately turns around.

"Ah, what's happening, Toothless?"

 **~"Raid creates a temporary control zone on Berk! I cannot fight Her off this time!"~**

The pack tried their hardest to leave Berk, but it was too late as everyone in the pack froze on the air.

"Toothless?"

 **~"Nivutora. Nivutora. Nivutora. Nivutora…"~** All he heard was the word 'Nivutora'.

The human cursed himself for not listening to his Dragon's warning, and still forced him to get the bag. He looked at the other dragon, the Timberjack, which has also fallen under the control. "Toothless, Fight it! I know you're inside somewhere. Fight Her off! You can do it!"

The sound from the bond started becoming louder and louder, to a state of causing a painful headache on the Human. The Human's self-defense cut the bond communication unconsciously.

In the next couple of minutes, the Human tried to kick, shout, and punch the Dragon out of the control but nothing has changed, except they were now flying towards the Helheim's Gate. "Toothless! Come on! We need to get out now!"

The flog of the Helheim's Gate was now on the horizon. Looking back, he saw hundreds – no, thousands and thousands of dragons each holding some sort of food, some he identified as from Berk while some from Beyond, which had a weirdest name of all time. It covered the entire sky with dots.

 _Why do I have to insist on getting the stupid basket! Can't I just listen to the others once!? I messed up again!_ The Human smacked his head on the back of The Dragon.

 _Okay, clam down. Think, Hiccup, think! You're better then that!_ He took a deep breath. Luckily, the flock behind didn't seen to be getting closer anymore. _Okay, think back the arena again. I did some kind of… explosion, but how would that help? Why is it even there in the first place!?_ He shouted out of the frustration, and a roar replied him. Turning around, all the dragons stared at The Human's pack. "Uh Oh…" Then the single roar turned into a thousand thunder. _Great. Now I am both stuck and deaf-_ A thick flog covered his vision completely and the other dragons disappeared into the white void behind. _-and also blind, basically, surround by an army of grant-men-eating-fire-lizards, moving towards their nest, probably waiting to be eaten by Her… Beta… Monster… thing. Yah, great._

LINE BREAK

"Damage report, in 5 minutes."

"Chief, it's already done. 25 out of 29 yaks hidden, but all the warehouses were destroyed…"

"ALL OF THEM?"

"Yes… We only have 3 yaks and the food stored in the emergency storage. It's… It's not looking good…"

"Casualties?"

"Umm…You… It's bad. It's really bad."

"Why this time? We even have the alarm sounded much earlier! If anything, it should be BETTER, not WORSE!"

"Sorry… But many didn't have any weapons…"

"GOBBER!"

LINE BREAK

Behind the slowly dissipating flog, a black, active volcano in the middle of a rocky island covered with ash came into view. The trio now in the lines of the dragons, after waving up and down and left and right to move out of the tower of stone, some had a mostly brunt flag, and one even have half of the ship stick on it, arrived at likely the entrance of the nest cave. The cave glowed with tint red.

Diving up and down, dodging some swaying dragons, the trio entered a big chamber with again, dragons staring at the lava in the middle of the chamber. Something seemed wrong about it. The human could see an unusual dark glow from the lava (he knew that dark glow doesn't make sense, but somehow, he just knew it was glowing with darkness). The glow seemed to form a grid pattern fabric (Again, not really making sense here). Studying it more, it seemed that the fabric in the center twisted into a tube, traveling in a fourth dimension. Maybe it went to a bigger chamber…

A shake pulled him out of the thought. Every dragon was dropping what they had brought and that included the team. Luckily, the tie tying the basket was strong enough to not let go of the items. Unluckily, The Human still haven't finished the harness. Therefore, he was trying his best to hold on.

A few seconds later, the fabric rippled as a grant head came out of the center. The dragons all flooded to the edge. The group stood on the left side of the exit.

" **HUMAN! TRAITORS! SHOW!** **"** The roar boomed across the entire cave system. At the same time, the voice shouted loudly from the bond, causing massive pain. It felt like thousands of needles pricking on the skin.

~ **"Interesting… Little human. You have some special abilities. Wonder what it's like to claim a human's mind."~** The Beta sent the message through the closed bond by force, causing more pain as it tears it open.

He could feel it. The darkness, evilness, power, violence, hunger, pain, scare, confinement, regret… What? He tried harder to close the corrupted bond, to stop all the pain flooding in.

" **STOP!"**

Every dragon flinched a bit, but Beta quickly took care of it. He screamed, and screamed louder, but no matter how much he screamed, the bond could not be closed. He felt that he was starting to lose control. He could no longer move his leg, and then his arm. At last, something snapped inside of him at the back of his mind. Power, warm, care, love, Light, flooded from the snap, and pushed the darkness though the bond. It was like a tsunami washing out a bucket of sand.

But the power didn't stop. It passed though The Dragon and entered the Beta's control network. As The Human gained back the control of his body, seeing Toothless awake, he partially screamed to him as he hopped up to him.

" **MOVE NOW!"**

A faint voice came through the now clean bond. **~"NO! My minions! You cannot destroy me! All of you! COME BACK!"~** But the voice was cut as the Beta cut his own connection to the network as the power started flooding into her.

While the trio launched into the air, all the other dragons followed. Ignoring the scream in the background, they followed the trio out of the volcano. As they moved through the cave, the fabric started getting unstable. The Beta screamed even though The Human couldn't understand. **"YOU WOULD PAY! I WILL BE BACK!"**

In the last second, the Beta sank into the fabric as it exploded, causing the mountain to starting to collapse.

A few rocks smacked into The Human while they were flying out of the exploding hell, but nothing major.

After flying far enough that was safe, The Human looked back at the crimpling volcano. Lava was flowing on every side. It would most likely extend the island side. But he didn't care anymore. He didn't care whether or not the monster was dead or not. He didn't care how many dragons didn't make it out in time. He didn't care what had happened back there. He didn't care if he still have the basket. He didn't care.

The only thing he care was that they were alive. He was alive. But most importantly, Toothless was alive.

 **They were together.**

* * *

 **A/N: That is the end of arc 1. Thanks everyone (especially those who view the chapter as soon as I upload it. You guys must feel annoying that I constantly rework the chapter. But if you guys aren't here, there won't even be a story in the first place. So, Thank you!) for reading though the first arc.**

 **The will be a total of three arc in this story. So, we have finished 1/3 of the entire story! I can't believe it. At first, even though I know that I would try my best not to abandon the story, I sill thought that finishing the story is almost impossible. But now, here we are.**

 **So, see you next week! (or next month. *SMACK* Okay fine. I am just kidding. (Hopefully. *SMACK* Ow…))**

 **(T/I/P: mind control… fabric of power… pain like getting pricked all over the body… What is this power? (If anyone knows, why not PM me? I will tell you you're right or not. Don't ask me for hint though.))**

 **(Wow, the A/N used almost six hundred words. If this keeps going on, one day, the A/N will be longer than the chapter itself -_-)**


	18. Arc 2- Real Home: Chap 1 - A Family (NB)

**Arc 2 – Real Home**

 **Chapter 1 –A Family**

* * *

 **Beta: This chapter have not been beta-ed yet.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **HTTYD and its character is owned by DreamWorks and I only own the new character that I created.**

 _Thought  
_ "human speech"  
 **"Dragon speech"**  
 **~"Bond speech (dragon)"~**  
~"Bond speech (human)"~  
 **Highlight/ A/N**  
 _*Sound*_ **  
"Commend"  
** _ **Written words**_

 **(It may be different of each chapter.)**

* * *

"It is bad. No, it is terrible… What should I do?!" A shaking shadow hidden in a dark alleyway focused at a flickering point of white light.

"The fact that **she** came back is already a death sentence to me. But… but also having the ENTIRE soul pool drained to the bottom! No, I have to run. But will they accept me? Me, the runaway from the underworld?" The light pulsed, seeming understood what he was talking about and replied to him.

"I… Yes, I can do it. I WILL do it. I have no choice. Open!" The light spread out until its size was the same as a double door. It glowed with gold and silver but without any depth, then disappeared with a flash as the shadow stepped into the rapture of the realm.

* * *

"Stoick, I really can't keep up with the work. Before, most job was done by Hic- the boy. Now, how am a two-limbs-old-man gonna keep up with those mountains o' broken tools!"

"Gobber, there's panty of villagers out there! How hard is it to get other people to help?!"

"Do you want ta burn down the forge?! How am I supposed ta train another blacksmith in a SINGLE day! And Hic- the boy's skill is irreplaceable! It would take me at least 5 years ta train a person, just ta have at most quarter of the skill he has!"

"Just…" _UHH, why is that boy still causing trouble when he's not even here!_

"Also, according ta the law, we will HAVE ta throw out all of his stuff! That, itself, is not a much of a problem, to you anyways, but we will also have ta throw out everything that have his name marked on it! Do you know that all of the weapon that's still useable is crafted by him alone, and all have his mark on the bottom?! Even yours have the mark on it!"

"Ahh! I don't care about those STUPID laws anymore! Get me the council to the Great Hall, NOW!"

"I don't have the time! Call the others to do it. I still have five stacks of junk to fix!"

"I am the chief here! You WILL do what I said or-"

"Or what! Kick me out like Hiccup? Is YOU, not the boy, who made all these messes, so you are the one who is gonna fix it!"

"GOBBER! COME BACK HERE!"

* * *

One side a wall of fog, and the other side an edgeless sea, with an enormous flock of dragons hovered in mid-air. In the middle of middle of it was the pair.

" **How… Hiccup… Iota?"** The black dragon murmured as he once again trying to recall what happened behind the wall of fog.

"I… What happen?"

" **Hey! Is the human on top of you the Iota?"** A red Monstrous Nightmare shouted, turning everyone's focus into the pair.

" **Are you the Lajunqar?"** A green Nadder asked.

" **Who are you?"** Another Nadder asked.

" **What happened? What do we do-"** As more and more dragons gained their senses back, a river of questions flooded in.

" **Quiet!"** The Dragon shouted stopping everyone as its leader skill kicked in. **"Nadders, scatter out and find an island for us to rest. Nightmare, go with the Nadders and keep them safe. And Gronckles, gather everyone else and keep them in the pack. Get a count too. Oh! And Nadders, do not ever fly close to Berk Island. Actually, fly North and get out of Barbaric Archipelago before starting to find an island. Also, I know that you want to tell the news to your family, but for the safety of the…safety of our pack, no one is to leave the pack unless instructed otherwise!"**

He held a deep breath as dragons went to do their assigned work, then pointed his head up. **"I, Lajunqar, gaining privilege under conduction 31, which the Society is under one or more major threats, order that the Society State change from 'Inactive' to 'State Black'. Therefore, an emergency council meeting will be hold in 1 week. All citizens are required to spread the code, Black Zero-Zero, and all council members are required to go to the corresponded area immediately. Those who do not know about the Society System are also required to learn them by asking the one who knows. End of Order 3B1."** As the word ended, a surge of blue light only seen by dragons blasted out into the horizon, notifying every dragon roaming in the surface the new order. Because of the order, he immediately felt as tired as he had been flying for days nonstop. Keeping himself in the air was now barely possible.

Before the war, there was a complex society structure in the dragon kind that called Cross-Species Society System, admittedly a weird name due to the terrible translation of the Dragonese and Dracuenia back then. The main feature of Society System is the broadcast. By using the Power, it sends a pulse of Power called Message Wave carrying a message traveling over the surface that only dragons in the System can hear. Most of the Message Wave only travels across two to three islands, but the most important message was traveled globally, like the message after the death of the previous Iota sent by Lajunqar to inform the 'missing' Iota, the lost battle and the shutdown of Society System due to losing control of the Centre, now known as the nest of the Beta.

The Human could hear the order by both the bond and the Message Wave, creating an echo in his head. The sound to him was not like the deep grandfather voice, but instead a god-like voice coming from all the side. His brain running overclock on processing the event happened in the last couple day, now gave him a pounding headache. As his consciousness slowly being pulled away by the Power inside of his mind, he tried it's best to not fall asleep. He still needed to control the fin.

"Toothless?"

" **You need to-"** His voice were cut off by a purple-ish-blue Gronckle.

" **Night cor- Sorry. Lajunqar, I am here to inform you that we have all 126 Nadders- Oh uh, Spike Tails, sorry, not used to going back to the old names…"**

" **Don't worry about it. Use the human ones for now."**

" **Thanks for your generousness, our great Lajunqar. We have all 53 groups of Finders each formed from one Nightmare and two Nadders moving north to search for lands. That left 31 Nightmares, 166 Gronckles, 32 Terrors, 156 Zipplebacks, with each body counting as one with the standard procedure of course, and almost 400 young hybrids caused by… Her plan for getting a superior species. There are also about 30 rare dragons. Totaling in the Finders, there are about 1500 dragons in our pack."**

With that high concentration of dragons, they would drain the food source like burning though a leave. Spreading out to get food is a must or starvation will happen soon. **"Form one hundred units of Hunters and ten units of Watchers with the old standards."**

" **Understood."**

" **Also, tell everyone that we are moving North to 0-4. Group ten units of Locators too."** Locator units would help everyone to locate each other and send their unit's status. **"Last, I now appoint you to be the temporary commander. Report the situation every half an hour."**

A brief flash of purple surrounded the Gronckle marking him as the commander of the pack. **"Thank you, our great Lajunqar. I will do my best within my ability."**

" **Good. Now, EVERYONE LISTEN!"** The co-leader of the pack shouted. **"Those who are not assigned to a unit after a minute move North to 0-4! We will meet with the Finders units and settle on some islands around that area. Any problems should be reported to the temporary commander of the pack immediately!"**

"Toothless? I-" Before the Human finished his sentence, two Timberjacks swooped down lifting the pairs up. "What?"

" **Feel free to sleep now."** His partner said.

"How do you know…"

" **You are our Iota. We can hear your needs. Help you with your strong needs is in our instinct."** The Timberjacks answered first.

"I…" His mind grinding to a halt, The Human chucked the information to the back of his mind and let his consciousness to be pulled away, falling asleep within a second, or more appropriately, fainted.

* * *

Smoke flowing out the top, weapons stacked on the front counter, the forge, a place filled with dark, sad memories.

 _Why didn't I stop them?_ The old man sighed, staring at a door that lead to a tiny room not enough to fit a full-sized Viking, afraid that the door, and the room would disappear into thin air when it left his eyeball.

 _I had promised him take care of him, love him like being his father, doing what his father didn't do._ A drop of tear threatened to escape his dull and lifeless eyelid.

 _I had promised him to love him unconditionally, treat him equally._ A trail of liquids reached his only hand as he gripped the handle of the door to the awfully small room.

 _Now he is gone, not coming back, NEVER coming back._ A cloud of dust gathered in front of his face as he pushed open the door, letting beams of light fill the room.

 _It is my fault. It is all my fault._ The room was tiny. One of the wall had thousands of holes showing that papers were pinned on that wall very oven.

"I am sorry, Hiccup." He lowered his head as he stepped forward. The chests were empty. The table was cleaned. Everything was gone. _He probably packed all the stuff when he knew he can't stay._

Taking another step, the wooden floor cranked, signaling a hidden compartment below. _What is that?_

He dug his finger into the edge of the board and lifted it, but the board did not budge. _Let's get a saw._

Returning with a saw attached to his lump, he slowly sawed open the wooden floor. It was indeed a hidden compartment. _Ah. It was locked with a mechanism. Well, I guess sawing it open also works. He's not coming back anyways._

There were several loose moldy papers and a stack of two-inch-thick pages tided together with some strings. A newly-added paper was pinned on the top.

 _ **If you are seeing this note/letter, it probably means that you sawed open my sealed lock.**_

 _ **If this paper is where it should be, then that means that I am either dead or I left the village and didn't want to be found. So, don't try to find me. Who am I kidding? No one will spend their 'precious' time to find the 'Hiccup the Useless and Cursed'.**_

 _ **Anyways, this note is to give you a warning about the stuff inside this book. The book is filled with moments that I do not want to remember, ever. When I was maybe 4, I cannot remember the exact day, a dream told me to write down the terrible events on a paper in great detail and draw a symbol on the other side. I tried it. Then unless I read the paper again, otherwise I will not remember the event. Yes, that's seem crazy and impossible, but it works.**_

 _ **After testing it out, I decided to craft a book to write down all the event. And this is the book. So, read it at your own risk.**_

 _ **PS - DO NOT burn or destroy this book and the papers in any kind of way. Just leave it as where it is. If it has to be moved, then put it somewhere safe.**_

 ** _Prewritten on_** ** _25 April, 476_**

The old man stared at the book for like an eternity. _A book that locks away memory? That's impossible!_

He carefully pulled out the book and turned to the first page. It was a page ripped of from somewhere else, likely from Hiccup's journal.

 _ **15 September 475**_ **(1*)**

 _I knew he learned to read and write much earlier then the others, but knew how to write a sentence in four?! That's unheard of!_

 _ **I Cant believe! It work! The Symbol work! okay clam down. Your hand is Shakeing.**_

 _ **Okay, I will write a menu of the Symbol Book. Thats what I call it now**_

The events were sorted by years, then by how much he didn't want to remember it, so that he could avoid the most terrible memories when he added new pages. There were also two logs under the menu.

 _ **16 September475**_

 _ **Okay, a terrible idea to write the menu here. You know what, I will seal this under the Symbol. Just look at the title still trigger the memories.**_

 _The next one was written just recently. He seemed to be in a hurry._

 _ **Year 481**_

 _ **No time to check the date. I'm leaving. I decided to lock away any memories about this book and this hidden compartment leaving only the Knowledge of the Symbol. Don't have time to add all the pages in so they are going to be loose. And I am sealing the lock too. There will be no way I am going to stumble on this book ever again.**_

 _ **Good bye and never came back, Symbol Book.**_

 _He locked away the knowledge that he has this book?! How bad the memories inside are that he has to do that!_

"Anyone here?" Someone was calling at the front counter. "I'm here to get my axe!"

"Coming!" Deciding to read though it later, he put the book down and locked the door to the room and hopped away, dealing with the untimely customer.

* * *

 _ **475**_ **(1*)** – This is neither BC or AD. Add 270 to the number to turn it into AD. Year 1 is the year where Berk was established.

* * *

 **(T/I/P: Sorry, nothing here this time…)**

* * *

 **A/N: I AM BACK! YEY!**

 **First, there's a poll on my profile right now! The poll is "Valka or not?". Go vote on it!**

 **Second, the first chapter was rewritten. It adds more details that may or may not be important later. I suggest that you should wait until the second chapter was rewritten before re-reading it as the second chapter is also heavily focused on background.**

 **Third, I… I have forgotten the third thing. (-_-!)**

 **See you next time! (And leave a review before you left please!)**


	19. 2-2: Inside the Minds (Part 1) (NB)

**Chapter 2 – Inside the Minds (part 1)**

* * *

 **Beta: This chapter have not been beta-ed yet.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **HTTYD and its character is owned by DreamWorks and I only own the new character that I created.**

 _Thought  
_ "human speech"  
 **"Dragon speech"**  
 **~"Bond speech (dragon)"~**  
~"Bond speech (human)"~  
 **Highlight/ A/N**  
 _*Sound*_ **  
** **"Command"** **  
** _ **Written words**_

 **(It may be different of each chapter.)**

* * *

In the deep dark night, when the golden light of the sun had only peeked a little above the nearly frozen sea, old wood broad cracked as another basket of seasoned salmon dropped onto the fishing pier, readying to be loaded into the middle-sided ship only intended for long-time traveling for the chief.

 _One more day._ The one-legged man thought. _One more day before I leave Berk and go on a dangerous adventure._

When he was reading though the book, he remembered. He remembered all the horrible torture that the boy has gone through every week. He remembered all the uncontrollable crying that the boy did in front of him every night. He remembered all the terrible names that the boy heard every day. The book didn't just seal the memory. It also locked it away from everyone, like actively hiding the boy's scars. Only when he looked directly at the pages did he remembered it all.

He had to find the boy.

No one that want to keep their life would dare to leave the solid ground when the sea was starting to freeze into impassable ice. And yes, catching someone riding on a dragon, a legendary Night Fury no less, with a simple boat powered by the passing wind seems very impossible, a suicidal mission in fact. However, as long as there was an unimaginable tiny chance, even if ninety-nine out of a hundred tries would result in death, he didn't care.

He could never live under the guilt of turning a blind eye, letting a child who trusted him with his entire world to suffer greatly. The child might not remember it now, and the scar could be forever hidden to him, but the scar was still there. The damage was still done. It just never got the chance to heal before it was hidden and forgotten to everyone. He knew that one day the dam would break and he would remember it all. There was nothing that could be hidden forever.

 _The last one… Done._

Staring at the book, placed carefully on top of all the baskets, he reminded himself of his goal. _I have to find him and give this book back. He has to heal._

Yes, he didn't remember the event that was written in the book when he wasn't reading the pages like right now, but he did remember that something terrible has happened to the child. He knew what he was doing was right, even the only time he remembered the exact reason was when he was reading though the book.

He had thought about destroying the book to let everyone remember what they have done to the child now an outcast because of them. However, the thought of causing more damage to the child stopped his action immediately.

 _Now, I just have to pack everything onto the ship. Well, if l can't find him, at least I can explore the sea, find a new place to live, still, a much better idea than to live with the other people in a dying village knowing that they also bullied him._

* * *

" **We're here."** The Nadder of the Original Six (those who were locked in the arena) announced.

Just on the horizon, a large island peaked out. It was about thrice the size of the Lajunta island (1*), big enough for a decent size pack, but certainly not for a pack that was actually larger than many kingdoms. The surface was completely flat except for the three cave entrances scattered around the island. Although there were trees, it was not dense enough to be called a forest.

The Night fury studied the terrain to find possible danger. He could barely remember flying pass this island twenty thousand years ago. Several scans later, he gave the order.

" **No danger spotted yet. Seemed safe for a temporary nest. Land me on the left cave entrance over there. I am going to rest for a bit. Any problems report to the commander."**

As the Timberjack gently dropped him off, carefully not waking up the god of dragon, he walked sluggishly into the blackness of the cave and let off a sound wave. At first, the cave had a straight downslope, then it connected to a downward spiral, a house-sized chamber, a labyrinth connecting dozen room and finally, a giant clearing similar to the chamber that housed **Her** before. With some stone melting, this place could probably be the next commend center. He partially dragged himself to one of the small room closest to the entrance of the labyrinth. Not even bother to heat up the ground first, he tilted his partner off onto his wing and curled around him, drifting into blackness.

LINE BREAK

He found himself standing in the entrance of the cove. The cove had several drops red liquid all over the place, like it was previously flooded with it and someone drained it out. Walking the one of the many puddles over the ground, he could feel **Her** , smell **Her** , like this liquid was actually **Her** , not created by **Her** , or belonged to **Her** , but was **Her**. Pulling himself back, he noticed the ground where Toothless has drawn on it now had a staircase leading to the underground.

Warily not stepping on to the red liquid, he descended and descended, perhaps fifteen floors deep or more, until the stair ended, leading him into a room filled with transparent tubes, all connecting to the central tank with size of a mountain, filled with liquid that texture feel like the red liquid, but glowed with a bright purple shine, giving of the sensation of love, care, warmth…

He frowned when he realized none of the tubes was filled with anything as an already cracked black barrier was blocking all the liquid out. Following an instinct, he placed his hand on the black barrier and thought _disappear_. The black barrier shattered and the liquid quickly flooded the web of tubes. Several doors appeared out of nowhere when the liquid touched the wall. He started walking into one of the door on the left.

However, as the pressure built up inside the tubes, one of them broke, leaking the purple liquid onto the floor. His instinct forced him to seal the tank back up unconsciously.

 _Am I… in my mind?_

He thought as he realized the place would change when he thought it should change.

 _Where am I? Aren't I suppose to be sleeping right now?_

He mow became truly aware of his surrounding.

" _Oh, ops. I gauss I went too far this time."_ A sound the seemed both real and fake echoed though the room.

"Who are you?"

" _I am you."_

"What?"

" _I am your unconsciousness. I am the voice of your instinct. I am you."_

"You… are my unconsciousness?"

" _I am the one who controls your heartbeat when you are awake, the one who controls your breathing when you don't control it, the one who controls your muscle when you are walking, the one who controls your body when you are sleep. I am your unconsciousness."_

The answer generated even more questions. He pushed those back and asked the more important one first. "Where am I?"

" _You are in your mind space. I am just doing some work on the Core Room when you somehow become aware. I guess it might be the resent changes that causes this effect."_

"So, the last time when I am stuck in my dream…"

" _That time you didn't broke though the dream bubble. You only became aware. This time, you avoided the bubble entirely. That's why I can talk to you."_

"Then… if this is your… space, why can I overturn the instincts, your orders?"

" _Our mind is constructed in such a way that your decision is always the loudest. You are basically the head."_

"Wait, is there other… voice like you in my mind?"

" _Yes, but who, what, and how many, I do not know. I am confined in the deep part of our mind."_

"How can I find out then? I am the head of my… or our mind, so I should be able to know, right?"

" _Yes and no. You cannot find something that you do not know, but with the Power, it can open the doorway to your different aspects. Sadly, our mind is unable to handle the great amount of the Power. As you saw back there, opening the flood gate too much can cause the Power to flood our mind, resulting my and other aspects' death, leaving you alone to control the entire body as only you are immune to it."_

"So, I can't, not right now. Will I ever be able to handle the Power fully then?"

" _Of cause. The amount that you can handle now is twenty-five-thousand and eighty-five times greater than a mouth before. We just barely managed to open the first Power Door."_

"Power Door?"

" _The doors that lead to special abilities granted by the Power. Sometimes, in great danger, Power Doors could appear briefly, until the Power in our system settled back down. But this time, we finally can handle enough power to permanently open a Power Door."_

An instinct pointed him to one of the doors that didn't close back down after sealing the tank back.

" _It was labeled 'Network'. Don't ask me. This labeled was always here."_

"Aren't we in my mind? We should knew what that mean."

" _The Power named it. The Power is actually sperate from our mind. It appeared after the 'light incident'."_

He called the strange unforgettable event as light incident at five years old when he realized the memory will forever be with him. Now thinking about it, he started linking the strangeness together. _They must be related._

" _Yes indeed. The Network seemed to show your bonds to the outside world. You have two stings but only one was connected. Go check it out."_

He was a bit startled when the voice confirmed his thought. _He is me. Of cause he can hear my, well actually our thought._

On the other side of the door was darkness, except for the two stings. As the voice said, the thicker string connected to an shapeless orb, glowing in dark but light purple.

Closing in to the orb, he could feel Toothless. He could feel his feelings (which was the unthinkable amount of hunger) and see his sight (which is pitch black). He could read his thought (which is nothing at all. _He must be sleeping._ ) and feel the hug that he was giving in the physical world. He could feel the love and caring towards him.

Slowly and genially, he touched the orb.

The space around him twisted, drawing everything into the orb. He was now entering Toothless' mind.

 **"WHO IS THERE!"**

* * *

(1*): Name of the volcanic island. I remembered that I have named that island already in the past, but I just can't find it anywhere. If you find out that I named this island twice, please tell me immediately. Thanks. (I'll also slowly add this name to the previous chapter.)

* * *

 **A/N: I am here again!**

 **Polls. Go check my profile and vote on it. It will be closed when I upload chapter 4.**

 **Updates. Expect updates to come much slower. I only have half an hour of free time each day as most. School stuff is really dragging me down. Never think that I am abandoning this story though.**

 **I am in a hurry, so please leave a review below and maybe follow and favorite this story to tell me that you guys want me to update faster! Bye!**


	20. 2-3: Inside the Minds (Part 2) (NB)

**Chapter 3 – Inside the Minds (Part 2)**

* * *

 **Beta: This chapter have not been beta-ed yet.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **HTTYD and its character is owned by DreamWorks and I only own the new character that I created.**

 _Thought  
_ "human speech"  
 **"Dragon speech"**  
 **~"Bond speech (dragon)"~**  
~"Bond speech (human)"~  
 **Highlight/ A/N**  
 _*Sound*_ **  
** **"Command"** **  
** _ **Written words**_

 **(It may be different of each chapter.)**

* * *

" **WHO IS THERE!"**

Jumped by the unexpected sound, he landed face first into the sandy beach, swallowing mouthfuls of imaginary salty sand.

The sound not waiting for him to finish coughing up the sand and answering the question, corrected himself.

" _ **Oh! It is… is YOU! The Iota! I… I am very VERY sorry for that. You have not been here for quite a loooooong time you know- Ah yes. Sorry for the informality. Master is in the Bubble right now. Here is the control. It is my pleasure to hand you the control. Resa Firjuina!"**_

With the end of the last syllable, the world shank and… No, he grew larger and larger until the land turned into a dot, revealing the black sky block.

Studying it carefully, the sky wasn't entirely black. It seemed to be glowing a faint purple, like his eyes were closed while staring at the sun.

Wait, is his eyes closed? _When?_ Forcing his eyes to open, he started to notice the strange feelings of his bodies. Everything feels fuzzy and it didn't feel like it was a human body.

A cave came into his view as he was trying to get used to the new feelings. Instead of the pitch darkness of a cave, everything has a faint light covering over everything. Every edges and cracks in the wall seemed too sharp. He could see much clearer too. He appeared to be laying on his back.

" **Gull-"** He tried to say "What's happening", but it came out as a strange growl. _Don't tell me that I am now a dragon…_

He raised his hand, or paw in front of him, though it took him a few tries to get the control of his new muscle right, to conform his theory.

Well, he tried to. It appeared that the only way for him to see his own hand, or paw is to turn his very fixable head. What he saw quickly was his human body resting comfortably on top of his now draconic body, using the wings as a blanket.

 _I am a dragon!_ He realized. Then he noticed that the draconic body seemed awfully like… _I am in Toothless' body!_

Panic set in as he worried if his action was permanent or not. Still not knowing how to control a draconic body, he bounced up high into the air. Seconds before he hit the ceiling, everything changes again and he entered the sandy beach inside Toothless' mind, and again swallowing mouthfuls of imaginary sand.

" _ **Oh Iota! I am so sorry! I did not think fully before I acted a I am sorry about that!"**_

His unconsciousness answered first. _"Of course you didn't think before acting. We are the unconsciousness. Think before acting is your master's job."_

"Yea, he, well, I, or my unconsciousness is right." He said. "And I'm starting to hate this 'I am us, and we are me' thingy…"

" _ **I… you are right. Well then, what are your goal of this visit?"**_

"I…" He thought that talking with Toothless was probably the best idea. "I want to find Toothless." He then added quickly. "The conscious side of you, if you know what I mean."

" _ **Follow that path there and you should find my master in the dream bubble… Hmm, looks like my master is currently having some… quite nasty dreams…if you get what I mean."**_

Purposefully being deaf about the added sentence, he asked. "How do I… get him out of the dream bubble?"

" _ **Oh, it is easy. You just have to touch the bubble to break it."**_ The voice paused a second, then added. _**"I will change the dream my master is having, so do not worry about it."**_

"Okay, thanks." He really did not want to know about his friend's personal life. However, as he walked alone the path to the forest, he could hear a faint 'or not'.

* * *

After quite a long walk, he reached a cave entrance. The way the cave popped up to the flat surface seemed unreal.

As he took the first step onto the stone ground, one of Toothless' thought floated into his view.

"Oh heaven's lord! I do not need to know this!" His face heated up in an instant.

And that's what happen to the next hundreds of steps until he reached a bubble. He gently placed his hand on the bubble, which still popped it in a boom.

" **Waah!"** Toothless screamed as he broke out of his dream. _I am… back in my mind space? How?_

Toothless remembered that the last time he had entered his mind was almost twenty-thousand years ago, ever since that day where he asked too much about Iota's power.

His mind quickly connected the dot. **"Hiccup?"**

"Hey bud!"

Instead of the usual pin and a lick that Hiccup gets, Toothless hesitated. His two instinct conflicted with each other. One was telling him Hiccup was his partner and he won't mind, but the other was telling him Hiccup was the Iota and he must pay all respect to him.

"Hey bud? What's the problem?" Hiccup said with worry that his action had caused some damage to his best friend.

" **I… You are the Iota now. Our relationship has changed and… I am not sure you would mind about my action…"** Toothless confessed, knowing to be always truthful not only because Hiccup was the Iota, but also because they were in his mind. It would just take a look at the sky to know if someone was lying.

Hiccup frowned. He understood what the true meaning of those words was. Toothless was afraid of Hiccup leaving him. As action speaks louder than words, Hiccup laid his face on the flat side of Toothless' head and gave a deep hug. _I'll always be on your side, Toothless. Even death would never take us apart._

" **Thanks."**

" _ **Hum, sorry to break this lovely moment, but I am here to inform you that there were approximately eight point two milliseconds before impact, which translated to three seconds in mind space with a one-to-three-hundred-and-sixty-five ratio."**_ A pause. _**"And now two seconds remaining. So, prepare to wake up into the real world with a bang in one second."**_ \

" **What impact-"**

" _ **And… Bye!"**_

LINE BREAK

*Bang*

" **Orch… Why am I in the ceiling!"**

Toothless' woke up with both of his wings stuck within the cracks between the rocks, leaving him hanging with his back facing the ground. Though what was even funnier was the position of his head. It was cramped between his body and the ceiling, not leaving him enough gap to move his head for even an inch.

Seeing this amazing sight he had created unintentionally, Hiccup couldn't help but laugh at Toothless. "Wow! What a sight to have in the morning!" He managed to sneak the teasing words between his laughter.

 **~"Stop laughing!"~** As a desperate attempt to save his face, Toothless yank hard on his left wing, causing a mountain of rocks falling down with him, piling on his body. This action only caused Hiccup to laugh even louder.

 **~"Come on! Are you not supposed to be seeing if I get hurt or not first?"~**

"I- I know, Toothless! But- It's just too- too funny to see the- the mighty dragon defeated by- by a ceiling, then a mountain of rocks!" Hiccup hardly managed to speak between his laugh.

Several minutes passed as Hiccup tried to regain his breath while Toothless slowly shook the rocks off his body by himself.

" **What a great friend… How did I even get there in the first place?"** Toothless muttered.

'Accidentally' changing the subject, Hiccup asked. "Where are we?"

 **~"We are in a cave system under an island not far north from… Berk."~** Hiccup twitched a bit, uncomfortable with the mention of his 'home'.

Toothless continued. **~"Here is a picture of the island."~** Using the expanded bond, he sent his view when flying in the air, showcasing the flat and bare surface of the unimpressive island.

"Wait, you can send me pictures of your memories?"

Toothless nodded. **~"This is just a temporary home for our packs, of cause. It was too bare and small to be our home."~**

"Our pack?"

 **~"Huh? You are the Iota. Those hundreds of dragons we saved followed you obviously."~**

"Iota… I am the Iota? Are you sure?"

Toothless noticed his partner was in a denial. _Wouldn't expect less._

 **~"Yes, we are absolutely sure about that. In fact, not recognizing you to be the Iota for that long required me to be very oblivious."** He thought about the scent on Hiccup when he was bound with the 'bola'.

"I am the Iota?" He asked to himself. _I guess that makes sense._ He thought as he remembered all the strange things that seemed to follow him around. "Why am I not feeling as much shock as I should be?"

 **~"That went better than I expected. I guess your subconsciousness have already processed the information."~**

Hiccup could now feel the mountain of questions he had ignored before. Deciding that now was the time to clear them out, he started. "What happened back at the arena? What was that explosion? Do you know anything about it? Is that and the mark on my body related-"

 **~"Slow down, Hiccup. I actually know many information about Iota, but I cannot tell you anything. Now, since you are the Iota, I can finally share it to you. So, sit down. There are a lot that I have to tell."~** Toothless said.

After the pair found a comfortable place to sit, Toothless started. **~"Before the previous Iota… died, he left some messages to pass along."**

"Wait a minute, how do a god die?"

 **~"Iota is a bit different than human gods. Your gods are actually aspects of the world, but Iota is different. The Power he, now you rule was too powerful to exist on its own. It needed a being to stabilize itself."~**

"And because an aspect can't die, but the being can, that's why Iota isn't immoral."

 **~"True. However, the Power you are controlling can actually gain you immorality by 'anchoring your soul to the realm', which I still don't understand. Back on topic, first, from what ex-Iota told me, your power was separated into six separate type with another type blinding all of them together. That Power is Mind. The other six types are Fire, Earth, Water, Air, Living, and Shifting."~**

"Living and Shifting? What is that? Does Shifting mean that I can move stuff around?"

 **~"No, it does not. If what you are moving can move like water-"~**

"Do you mean liquid?"

 **~"I think so. If you are moving a liquid, you need Water. If you are moving air or fog, you need Air. If you are moving a solid, you need Earth. And about Shifting, it helps you to turn something into something else, not by shape, but like turning water to stone."~**

"How about Living?"

 **~"The ex-Iota actually never told me what it is. I guess it might have something to do with crossing the different realms and maybe resurrecting livings."~**

They became silence for a while, until Hiccup connected the dot. "So, I guess the explosion is by my power of Fire. Wait, six power surrounding another power… Oh! That's what my mark is! It lights up when I am using certain types of Power!"

 **~"Yea. Speaking of power, we should really get up and have a breakfast. I can swallow five baskets of fishes at once with my hunger!"~**

"About the basket…"

 **~"They are at the cave entrance. Come on! Do you not feel hungry? I am leaving you behind!"~**

* * *

 **A/N: Hi again! Back for another chapter!**

 **Polls. It is the last chance you have before I close it! Vote on it now! It actually greatly affects the remaining story!**

 **Updates. Yea, Almost a month without any updates, and I do sincerely apologize for that. I will try to have at least a update per month.**

 **Redo of Arc one. I am still working on it. It's just that when I have free time finally, I feel like you guys would a new chapter than an old remastered one, so that's why the redo seems to be stopped.**

 **Thanks for your support by leaving a review, following the story, add it to your favorite list or even just reading it. Please leave a review about the story. I will even greatly accept the ones that keeps saying how bad I am at writing a story! (As long as it is constrictive, of cause.)**

 **See you next time!**

* * *

 **Update (12/5/2018):** **I'm still here! Just h** **ave a bit of a writer's block for this story. Sorry for the wait!**


End file.
